


We Are Back!

by water_and_jellyfish



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Venom (Comics)
Genre: Everybody Lives, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Multi, Near Death, One Big Happy Family, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Resurrection, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-09-20 05:09:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 39,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17016354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/water_and_jellyfish/pseuds/water_and_jellyfish
Summary: When you get to the bottomYou're near the topThe shit turns into chocolate dropsIggy Pop ''Chocolate Drops''Eddie's reached the bottom, but he's working his way to the top. With his love he brings Flash back from dead *whoops spoilers* and he makes friends with him. No primary host, we don't need that. Both Eddie and Flash are Venom's hosts and Spider-Man has to adapt to the new situation, but sooner or later he's going to accept that his friend is dating his ex-enemy.Takes place after Venom v4 #9 in Earth-616 universe.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not all against Cates' Venom run, in the fact I liked issues 1-6 – they have this dark climax and quite interesting action. Some things are quite questionable – like stating there is no Klyntar as planet of symbiotes, but Klyntar is made of symbiotes or the story of Knull forging All-Black. But then, Knull is a god and he tells these stories, so let's say they are not exactly true. They are not lies either. I think they are some kind of Klyntar mythes told by their god, who probably misses being worshipped. If you read some of Pratchett's books, you may be familiar with this concept. And I loved Cates' take on Doctor Strange, the plot of Loki replacing Steven was brilliant! But everything changed when Venom #7 attacked – from this point nearly nothing makes sense – Flash's codex, Eddie coming back to see his hated father, saying that Mary didn't exist, turning Venom into a dog. Either I'll 'catch' depression or die laughing how this let-Eddie-suffer-to-death plot grotesque is. So I decided to take my chance on writing fanfiction and make some fix-it. I apologise for any mistakes – this is my first fanfiction and English is not my first language. I haven't read every comic book, so I use Marvel wikia a lot, so there may be some mistakes about Earth-616 events and characters.

Eddie was terrified when he saw Dylan. Boy's arm was hurt and he had a black eye. And then he asked him to kill their father. Apparently there is always another bottom waiting for you to hit it. He felt he could do it or, more precisely, would do it, oh God, why was he lying? he wanted to do it, but somehow, maybe because of this emptiness inside him, he refused.

''But you are Venom, you kill bad guys!'' his brother cried. ''You need to help me. Please!''

''Sorry, kid'' Eddie responded. ''Venom no more. I never was Venom, we were Venom. Funny thing we use 'you' for both singular and plural.'' Eddie took a note aloud.

''What are you talking about? I saw you... saw you use this... it... thing.'' Dylan was confused how to exactly call what he saw.

''Not a thing! An intelligent alien lifeform! And... now it's dead.'' Eddie struggled to speak out those words. ''And it's my fault.'' he avoided looking into his brother's face.

''Well, it didn't look dead to me. It was so... rapid? Vivid?''

''But my symbiote doesn't have a mind on its own anymore.'' Eddie sighed sorrowfully.

''I thought you controlled it all the time, like, you know, some kind of superpower.''

''No! Why?'' Eddie almost felt offended by those words. ''We used to talk, share dreams and memories. But why I'm telling this to you, anyway?''

''Because you are my brother?''

 _'What a bizarre turn of events.'_ Eddie thought. _'Looks like I've never had sister, but I have brother I've never met before. Universe really hates me.'_ his wondering was stopped by his cough. It was blood, blood again. Maybe that's for better, maybe he should die in pain. Probably it's cancer again. _'Somebody please end this quick.'_

''I've only met you once before, we don't know each other. Perhaps I'd better stay this way.'' Eddie added through coughs.

''You are sick! You need help!''

''Nah, I'll be fine.'' Eddie lied. ''I survived much worse things.'' this one might be true.

''You are coughing blood! This is not fine by any means.''

''Calm down, will you? I'm not sick, just tired, and to be honest in a mild shock. World wasn't too kind to me recently.''

''Is that why you returned to San Francisco? I saw how our dad treated you. He never talks about you. I... was kind of spying your conversation with dad.'' boy noted embarrassed. ''Heard you talk about Mary. Who was she? Our sister?''

''Yes, Mary was my sister. Or so I thought. Right now I'm not so sure of anything at all. Maybe I just imaginated her. My memories are shattered.''

''Well, dad never talked about her or you...''

''You've said that already.'' Eddie rolled his eyes.

''… or your mom. He has a lot of secrets. How she looked like?''

''My mother or Mary?''

''Mary. I found a picture of a young girl with shoulder-length blond hair and blue eyes. It was hidden in some box, dad probably didn't want anyone to find it.''

''It... could be Mary. That's how she looked like. But why would he lie to me about his daughter? Forget that question, that man would do anything to torture me.''

''Then why won't you help me? You want it as much as I do!'' Dylan tried to convince his brother.

''And then what?! What will happen when he's dead?''

''Um... I... don't... I? Ah''

''Just as I thought. You've got no freaking idea, no plan. Listen, I pity you, I'd like to help you, but what you want me to do is no helping. Do you want to spend the rest of your life thinking about how you killed your dad? Do you want to have your life ruined by that creature of our father?''

''Eddie, please! I can't go back there! We could move to New York, please, I don't want ot stay here, please.'' Dylan begged.

''Well, I've lost my flat in the Big Apple. You can't stay with me on the streets, either. Go back home, there are much worse things in this world than our dad, believe me.''

''Hm, 'kay'' boy sobbed turning his back on his brother. ''But I'll come and visit you again, I can't stand him anymore. Not alone.'' he said before he went away.

''Maybe fear of the loneliness is coded into our genes, our very existence.'' Eddie responded.

He was running out of money, he'll probably just spend this wonderful night near that astonishing trashcan with his other by his side as a dog. _'And to think we... I... was... were... once fearsome Spider-Man's enemy.'_ Eddie felt instant flood of bitterness, anger and regret. He had it all, he had family, they had their sweet baby (now somewhere travelling through the space), for a brief moment he felt like he could even befriend Flash – he knew that his... their other would be thrilled – but then of course that moron Flash had to die, like everything meaningful in Eddie's life. _'Screw it! ''Fuck it all and no regrets I hit the lights on these dark sets' ''_ he sang in his thoughts. _' ''I'm madly in anger with''... myself, the whole world.'_

Eddie counted the little money he still had. It should suffice. He went to the drugstore, glad it was still opened. He remembered those pills he took to silence his other. He hated them then, he hated them now even more. Had he known how little time was left for them, he would have cherished every moment, every word his love spoke. But that was never going to come back, his happiness ended forever. How stupid, how dump he was, he is. Eddie bought the medicine he despised so much. Then he went to shop and bought some alcohol. He was quite surprised that nobody attacked him so far, knowing his luck it should be quite contrary.

When he got back to his dark alley, he looked around. No, this wasn't right place, he had to hide. He wouldn't like his might-be-brother to find him. How did that kid even find him in the first place? Did he walk alone that late in the not-so-safe places of the city often? Was any of this even real? This felt so unreal, his whole life was unreal. Bonding with alien? Falling in love with said alien? Being one of the most popular villains? What was even his life about? What had he forgotten?

Finally, when he found some better hidden space, he sat down. He pulled the bottle with pills.

''I'm sorry, my love. For everything. For silencing you, ignoring you, hating you and chasing when you bonded with Flash. I'm sorry for not loving you enough, not understanding you, my lack of trust, being selfish. I love you and I have failed you, failed more times I can even count. Can you hear me? Can you... will you... will you let me die? T-tto b-b-be with-th you a-ag-ain?'' Eddie cried like a baby when he spoke the final words.

He took a handful of medicines and gazed at them. Perhaps they will silence him forever.

 _' ''À tout le monde, à tous mes amis'', heh, I don't have friends anymore.'_ Eddie went on singing in his mind. _' ''If my heart was still alive I know it would surely break'', but I died with you.'_

Then he swallowed them and drank the alcohol he had with him.

 _' ''Moving on is a simple thing'', well, not so simple.'_ he cried.

And then there was darkness.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I used Metallica's ''Saint Anger'' and Megadeth's ''À tout le monde'' lyrics in this chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Eddie, Eeeeddiiiiieee! Wake up! Eddie, no! Can you hear me? Eeeddddiiiieeee?!** symbiote pleaded with its host. **Why, Eddie, why?** Venom asked while removing vomit from Eddie's lungs. It could feel those awful pills and alcohol in his blood. He clearly overdosed the medicine. However, symbiote was quite surprised that it could destroy and get rid of chemicals left in Eddie's blood by the pills, it could never do it before. Its Eddie had beard now (pretty nice and fluffy if you asked it, but it would be better without the blood and vomit in it) and Venom wondered for how long it was off. It continued to yell, panic and heal his host for next several minutes.

Eddie coughed and then moaned. He opened his eyes and thought _'Brilliant, I can't even properly kill myself.'_

**But why would you like to kill yourself, Eddie? You cannot die, don't leave us!**

This voice surprised Eddie. This wasn't real, it was too good to be real. He was going completely mad, wasn't he? But then, on the other hand, he could feel its presence. Not only presence, emotions, memories, everything he used to feel when he, when they were whole. This felt... so right. This felt like regaining missing memories. This felt whole.

 **''Eddie, answer me! Talk to me, Eddie!''** his other manifested its gooish head next to his.

''I'm here, I'm here.'' Eddie took deep breaths trying not to cough too much. ''But are you here?'' he had to ask, even though he knew he won't believe the answer.

**''Why wouldn't I be here? With you?''**

''Because we fought Knull and you are brain-dead and I've got no home and I've got no one and I'm all alone and I've got cancer again and maybe I never had the sister I thought I had and I have the brother I know nothing about...''

**''Can you calm down? I don't understand what you mean. This doesn't make sense. What are you talking about? I'm talking to you, I'm not brain or anything else dead. And what about your sibilings?''**

''When we were unconscious, we paid a visit to my father. Now I came here once more, only to discover that I have a brother named Dylan and my dad says there was no Mary, but Dylan says he saw Mary's picture.''

**''And about this cancer, I'm taking care of it, don't you worry. However, it may take me more time than usual, I'm weakened. There was also some tracker in our body, but I got rid of it. Please, Eddie, remember that you are never alone.''**

''Thanks, love.'' Eddie smiled, he decided to accept this, even if this was only his fantasy. ''I missed you so much, you've got no idea.''

 **''Eddie's smiling!''** symbiote was proud of itself. **''Feeling better now? Why did you overdose those thing?''** it sounded concerned.

''Because I thought there was no hope for me, I've never felt that lonely in my life. ''The most loneliest day of my life'' '' Eddie sighed sarcastically. ''I felt that I'd failed you and'' embarrassed by his confession he scratched back of his neck. ''I felt abandoned. And you removed some of my memories. I don't blame you for this, I just... was lost. I didn't know what to do.''

**''I'm sorry, Eddie. I don't remember removing your memories. Probably, I did it subconsciously in order to protect you. You didn't fail me, Eddie, I failed to protect you, to protect us.''**

''Don't say that!'' Eddie patted his other. ''You know, I forgot that Flash died. When I found out, I was really upset. For the most part of my life I wouldn't care about it, but I cared then... I care now. I don't really know why. You were close with Flash, right?''

**''Yes, he was my friend, I miss him.''**

''Did you... prefer him over me? Please be honest, I won't be offended, I'll understand. I need to know.'' Eddie assured.

 **''I didn't and I still don't. But being honest,''** symbiote lowered its voice ' **'I don't really prefer you over him. You're both so different and yet so similar. Two best host, best humans. You both listen to me, care about me and I care about you. You are partners, you both talk to me. You... want to bond not for power but for company, you both are lonely like a Klyntar without a host.''** Venom looked Eddie into his eyes. **''Not the answer you expected? Are you disappointed? Don't be sad. I love you, Eddie.''** symbiote embraced its host. Touching his body was pleasant and it calmed down Eddie. Klyntar liked feeling its host relaxed.

''No, I'm not disappointed. I didn't expect any answer. I'm grateful for your honesty. I've just got mixed feelings.''

**''About what?''**

''About Flash. When I woke up, we were'' yes, how sweet word 'we' sounded and tasted. ''kept by some weirdo, not-this-one-Reed-Richards, The Maker. He said he had some Flash's codex and if we dig out Flash, we could reconnect you to the hive or something like that. I disagreed, I know you'd hate the idea. When we were escaping, you broke the glass with the codex and took it. Then some copy of Flash's mind appeared and we became Agent Venom and ran away. The codex burned out. And I felt, being honest, not for the first time that I could, maybe, be on good terms with him. That he would understand me.''

**''That he would be your friend?''**

''I doubt it, but maybe some day. If we could overcome all that prejudice between us. I just feel that I need some human to talk with. Don't get me wrong, love. I love you, but there are some things that humans get better. And there are some things that other hosts get better.''

**''I like that idea, Eddie. It would be wonderful if you became friends. And I think we could convince Flash to hang out with you. It hurt so much when you two fought or argued.''**

''Later I went to see Flash's grave and I called you our other.'' Eddie went on. ''And you know what? I was surprised how I wasn't jealous anymore and it was the only warm feeling I got until tonight. You really think that this could work if Flash was alive?''

 **''You did what?''** symbiote asked shocked. The thought of being their other, symbiote to both of them was so appealing. **''You are the most wonderful creature in the universe! You are too good for me, such a generous person. Eeeddiiieee, so selfless, my Eddie!''**

''I think you're giving me too much credit, love.'' Eddie responded confused and then kissed his other's forehead.

 **''No, you're just too shy and modest.''** Venom kissed Eddie back. **''Maybe we could bring Flash back?''**

''How on the Earth would you like to do it?''

 **''We'll figure it out, nothing's impossible for us.''** symbiote patted Eddie's head with its tendril. **''The question is: would you like to do it?''**

''Yes, I think so. I know that it would make you happy and maybe finally I would find some human friend.''

**''Eddie?''**

''Yes, darling?''

**''I'm hungry.''**

''Yeah, me too. But we don't have that much money.''

 **''You used them to try to kill yourself.''** symbiote was still mad about it.

''But you woke up. Look, maybe you woke up, because I tried to end myself. Or maybe because I overdosed that pills. Nevermind.'' Eddie realised that this discussion took the wrong direction. ''We could go on a hunt, right?''

**''Yes. There is one more thing. We need to rest, you need to rest to get well. We're both weak now. We can't sleep on the streets.''**

''We've got nowhere to go.''

**''Can't we stay at your dad's place? I know you hate him, but this is urgent.''**

''Well, last time I saw him, he slammed the door in my face, so... no. Besides, when Dylan came here, he looked like father beat him hard. Maybe he did this because he saw me. I can't get this kid into more troubles. He already asked me to kill dad. And no, we are not going to do it, love. No matter how much I hate him.''

Symbiote melted again into Eddie's body.

**Don't argue with me, we're comming to your dad's house. You really need to rest in some better place than this one. Besides, I want to meet your brother. Does he know about us?**

Eddie sighed ''I won't argue with you, love. But I don't want you to complain later, I warned you. And yes, Dylan knows that we're Venom.''

 **Say it again.** symbiote asked. **It's like confessing your love. We both like those words. They taste the best with you and with Flash.** it sent mental equivalent of smug look.

''Anything for you.'' Eddie laughed. ''We are **Venom**.'' They spoke the last word together bonded as one creature and then swinged on their way to the Brock's household.

**Oh, Eddie, I forgot to tell you one very important thing.**

_'What is it?'_ the word 'important' made Eddie feel uneasy.

**I like your beard.**

Eddie snorted in his mind. _'Thanks, love. It's the result of me not shaving for five or six weeks.'_

 **You should not shave more often.** alien laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This time I used ''Lonely Day'' lyrics by System Of A Down


	3. Chapter 3

Symbiote and Eddie joined as one being reached the street where Eddie's father lived. They had to think whether they should talk to him or even appear in front of him.

_'I'm telling you we're just wasting time. He won't let us in, he'll just call cops most likely.'_

**But what about your brother? It seems that he likes you.**

_'Yeah, maybe. He's going to like you too.'_ Eddie reassured his other. _'But I don't want to cause him more problems.'_

**There won't be a problem if your dad doesn't know about it. He doesn't have to. We can turn invisible.**

_'You're right, love, but it still sounds wrong to me. And kid is probably sleeping already.'_

**I don't think so, Eddie. He visited us late, I even doubt if he came back home. If he did after going out that late, he'd only get more hits from your dad.**

_'Then why you still want to go there?'_

**We might bump into him. You want to help him, so do I.**

_'We don't see him, darling. I think he's home, he agreed to go back.'_

**Then we have to check the house. And maybe you could get some sleep then.**

_'Are we going to burgle? Nooo, no way!'_

**Yes, we are.**

Eddie sighed in their mind. _'Fine, but I know I'm going to regret it.'_

 **I love you too, Eddie.** symbiote mentally smiled.

They turned invisible and crossed the fence. Then they noticed that the light in one room on the second floor was still on, so they climbed to reach it. Dylan was inside and definitely not sleeping, he was crying curled in his bed.

_'And what now? Should we become visible again and knock on the window? Granted he's not going to scream and wake dad up.'_

**Why would he scream? He knows about us.** alien wondered.

_'People tend to scream even if they know us.'_

**Do you have any better idea?**

_'Fine.'_ Eddie prepared himself for another failure.

So they let themselves be visible again, knocked and waved to appear more friendly – the last one was Eddie's idea.

 **''Shh...''** they put their finger to their mouth. **''It's just us. May we come in?''**

''Oh, Eddie! Yes, yes, come in.'' Dylan got up from his bed and opened up the window. ''Just be quiet. I don't want dad to hear you.'' he was surprised by his unexpected guest.

 **''Thanks, kid.''** Venom walked into the room. **''We know our last conversation didn't go too well. We really want to help you, but we need some help too. May we stay for a night?''**

''It's nice to see you again. I'd like you to stay, but I'm afraid dad might find you.''

**''We're good at hiding.''**

''Well, fine then. Where do you want to stay? Oh, and you are really cool as Venom.''

''Thank? You?'' Eddie said when the symbiote revealed its host's head.

**So this is your brother? He looks like he could be our fan. It's nice. I like him.**

''Glad to hear that.'' he said and played with one of symbiote's tendrils.

''Uh, are you talking to your suit?'' Dylan got lost in this situation.

''Mhhmm, yeah.'' Eddie was surprised that anyone could find it weird. Talking to his other was for him so natural. ''More precisely, I'm not talking to a suit but to my symbiote, my other.'' Eddie felt like he owed some kind of explanation.

 **Like you forgot that several hours ago you tried to kill yourself, because I didn't speak to you.** symbiote couldn't help but comment Eddie's behaviour.

 _'You're ruining the moment, love.'_ Eddie joked.

''Would you like to mee...'' he spoke aloud.

 **''Hi, Dylan!''** Eddie's other didn't let him finish his sentence.

''Oh, so you are talking! And you know my name! But Eddie told me you couldn't speak anymore.''

 **''Eddie's drama queen.''** Klyntar said while stroking its host cheek with one of its tendrils. **''I was just sick and Eddie panicked.''**

''I'm not drama queen! And I wasn't panicking.''

 **Right, I'm sorry. You had depression, probably still have it. I won't let it happen again, I promise, Eddie. I love you.** this time symbiote was very serious.

''That's fine, love. Everything's fine.''

''Do you know that Eddie's sick too? He caughs blood and says it's alright.'' boy complained about his brother.

**''Yes, I know and that is why we need your help. Eddie needs some rest and needs to finally eat something. Speaking of which, do you have any chocolate?''**

''Yes, there should be some chocolate, but, uh, I don't want to leave room now. We may wake up dad. And, uh, you can sleep in my bed if you want to.'' Dylan offered.

''Thank you, that's very nice of you, but you need to sleep to. We can sleep on the floor, right, love?''

 **''Yes and it's better than sleeping on the street.''** alien marked.

''Dylan, may I ask you about something personal?''

''Yes, it would be quite fair. I asked you those kind of questions earlier.''

''Who is your mother? I've never heard dad had somebody. Does she live with you? Does she know that... dad beats you?''

''My mom... Eh, parents divorced two years ago and mom moved to Los Angeles. We see each other from time to time, but she doesn't know about... dad. I wanted to leave with her, but they decided I should stay.''

''Sorry to hear that. You never told her?''

''It would only make things worse.''

''You think so? Ok, look, it's nice talking to you, but the hour is late. You should go to sleep.''

**''And you could use some rest too.''**

''Are you two going to babysit me?'' Eddie joked.

''Yes, perhaps.'' boy laughed. ''Good night then. To both of you.''

''Good night, Dylan.''

''Are you sure you want to sleep on the floor?'' kid asked when he was in bed.

 **''Don't worry. Eddie's got the best sleeping bag.''** symbiote laughed covering Eddie.

* * *

 

Dylan woke up at 7 a.m. He looked around, but didn't notice Eddie or his... something. That had to be some kind of dream. Then he saw alien's gooish head. So that was real. He felt relieved.

''Where have you been? I didn't notice you!''

**''Said we're good at hiding.''**

''Morning, guys.'' Eddie woke up. He felt much better than the day before.

''Wait here. I'll bring you some breakfast and chocolate.'' boy volunteered.

**''Chocolate!''**

''Thanks, Dylan. We're both really grateful.''

''No problem, we're family after all. But I wouldn't like dad to find out.''

''I wouldn't like it, either.''

Dylan quietly left his room and headed downstairs to the kitchen.

**He's good person, isn't he?**

''I think so, love.''

**How are you today?**

''I'm fine, thanks. Love, how advanced this cancer is?''

**We're getting rid of it. It isn't too bad. I think that our fight with Knull could have triggered its.**

''Was he radioactive or something? Gosh, and I thought he couldn't be worse.''

**No, but he hurt us both. He could have had some bad influence on your health.**

''I see. But why I'm bringing this up? It's past now, let's forget about it.''

 **I agree.** symbiote said and played with Eddie's beard.

''Love, what are you doing?''

**I said I like your facial hair. It's so warm and fluffy.**

''Fluffy?'' Eddie touched his beard. ''More like harsh.''

 **Wrong, fluffy.** alien rubbed Eddie's face.

''Whatever makes you happy, darling.'' human patted his other. Everything was going to be right now, they are together and nobody's going to part them.

''Hi, I'm back. I've got some orange juice, chocolate bar and toasts. Everything's for you, I ate downstairs.'' Dylan entered the room.

''Oh, great, thank you. Let us help you.'' symbiote took dishes from the boy. Eddie wondered how the boy managed to carry these things while wearing an arm sling.

''So... sometimes this being speaks in your mind and sometimes it speaks aloud?'' kid asked.

Eddie was busy eating, so Klyntar decided to answer. **''Yes, it's easier that way. We share mind when we're bonded. I speak aloud when we're parted or when we decide the others should take part in our conversation.''**

''Dylan! Who are you talking to?'' they heard someone behind the door.

''Shit! Dad!'' Dylan whispered. ''Hide!''

Eddie quickly swallowed his breakfast, while symbiote started covering him. Venom grabbed chocolate bar and ate it even quicker.

 **''Got it.''** they turned invisible.

''Whoah!'' child couldn't stop himself from saying it out loud. ''N-nobody, dad.'' he opened up the door.

Their father looked at plate and chocolate bar wrapping. ''I told you not to eat sweets for breakfast!''

''S-sorry, dad. This won't happen again.''

''I've heard some voice. I haven't heard it before. Don't lie to me. Who were you talking to?'' he grabbed his son by his hurt arm.

''Ouch! Leave me alone! It hurts!'' boy yelled.

''Don't speak to me like that! Show your dad some respect.''

''Like you deserve it!'' Dylan cried, he couldn't take it anymore. Being aware of Venom's presence in the room made him bolder.

This was too much for Carl Brock, he punched his son in his face. ''You will learn to respect me!''

**Eddie, we've got to do something!**

_'Yes, but what? We can't attack him, it will make things worse. Wait, let me take my phone out, we're calling the police, that's what we're doing.'_

**Will it help? Killing your dad will stop him forever.**

_'Yes, but death would be too good for him. He doesn't deserve it after all he has done to me and to Dylan.'_

Symbiote turned into Eddie's clothes and they were visible again. Eddie was holding his phone.

''Edward! I should have known! Get out of here, I'm calling the police!''

''No, father, I'm calling cops.''

''Don't you dare! They won't believe you, you've got no right to be here!''

''Oh, but I'm not here, right, Dylan?''

''Yea-eah'' boy stuttered.

''Shut up, you little-''

''Good morning, officer. I would like to report that a man is beating his son. Mhm, yes, 714 Jenkins Ave. Yes, good, thank you.'' Eddie put his phone back into his pocket. ''It's over. They will come and find out what you are. And we will be watching. Dylan, better call your mom. I guess you're moving to Los Angeles.''

Eddie and symbiote merged once more. Carl was terrified by this look and Dylan was in shock, everything happened so quickly.

 **''And remember, we're watching, but we are not here.''** Venom said when they heard police siren and disappeared, much to Carl's shock.

''Mister Brock, please open!''

Carl did his best to calm down, walked downstairs and opened. ''What do you want?''

''We've got report about you, we have to check it.'' two police officers walked in before Carl managed to stop them. ''Your son, where is he?''

''In school probably. Is he playing truant?'' he lied, he was good at lying. Loki would be proud.

''Dad, who are this men?'' Dylan lied too, he learnt it as his way of survival. He had to learn pretending to be ignorant.

When police officers took a look at the kid, one of them said ''Mister Brock, you need to come with us.''


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dylan's mom makes appearance!

Dylan after being carefully checked by the doctor and examined by police officers was left at the police station. Eddie joined him after some time, explaining that, yes, officer, Carl Brock is my father and Dylan is my brother, and yes, I'd like to be with my brother now. Some police officer said that they called Dylan's mother. Soon horrified woman called her son asking for explanation and promising that she was going to be in San Francisco the very same day.

''She should be here in the afternoon, maybe evening,'' Eddie assured his brother.

''Eddie?'' child asked.

''Yeah?''

''Thank you.''

''There is no reason to thank us, we did what we could do without killing that creature. They are going to put him in jail or at least prohibit him from coming anywhere near you. He won't a problem anymore.''

''You really think so?''

''Yes.'' adult gently patted his brother's shoulder.

''But, Eddie? What is going to happen our home?''

''Your home,'' Eddie corrected him. ''You won't need it, you're going to live with your mom. She's going to sell it, probably. Maybe this way it will be better. I've never really liked that place.''

''Why?''

''Yhm... Well, let's say I don't have best childhood memories.'' Eddie didn't want to bring it up at all.

**Maybe you should. Kid has to know that he's not alone in all this stuff.**

''Do I have to? Please?'' he sighed and rolled his eyes.

Dylan curiously looked at him, he was still adapting to the fact that some alien was speaking in his brother's mind.

''So... Dad used to beat you too?'' he finally asked.

''Not really, only when he was very mad at me. He was more of psychically than physically abusive man. He... used to blame me and probably still does for the death of my mother. She...'' Eddie rubbed his neck and then nervously looked at his fingers. ''died giving birth to me.''

**Eddie, please, stop. That wasn't your fault. Stop blaming yourself. I don't want you to give yourself away to desperation again. I don't want you to hurt yourself anymore. When I said you should talk to Dylan, I didn't mean that. I should have kept my mouth shut.**

''I'm, I'm sorry to hear that. Dad never told me about this. He never told me about anything regarding our family.'' boy added seemingly sad.

''No, you shouldn't.'' Eddie responded to his other and a little bit to his brother, he didn't want Dylan to pity him, he didn't want anyone to.

**And there is the problem. You have to accept that the others might want to help you. Stop treating it as a sign of weakness. Together we are stronger. Not only Klyntar together grow stronger, I've spent enough time with humans to notice that when they cooperate, they are stronger too.**

''I'm sorry, but could you speak aloud if you want to speak with us? I'm having problems keeping up with two conversations.'' Eddie said a bit nervous, but then not wanting to upset his other he added. ''You know, I really appreciate your concern about me, you mean the world to me, but I cannot split.''

**Are you sure you want me to speak aloud at the police station?**

''Are you guys having discussion again? Sorry to interrupt you, it just seems so odd, when you're not familiar with it.'' Dylan asked.

''No, it's OK. We get that for people not familiar with the concept of symbiosis it gets quite uncomfortable.'' Eddie smiled faintly. ''You may be right, love, that a police station is not the best place for talking with you aloud.'' he noted and then he looked at his brother. ''Wait here, I'll ask if we can go back home. I don't think we are going to be needed right now.''

''Mhmm.'' boy nodded.

Adult got up and went to the nearest cop he found. ''Sir, do my brother and I have to wait here? You asked him questions, you asked me questions. I think he's going to feel better when we get back home.'' he reasoned with policeman.

''I don't make decisions here, but I can ask.''

''Oh, great, thank you.''

Eddie sat next to his brother again. ''They are going to tell us soon if we can go home.''

''Good.'' kid answered nodding listlessly his head.

''Hey, hey... what's up? Everything is going to be fine now. No more our dad's bullshit.''

 **You shouldn't use this kind of language when talking to child, Eddie.** symbiote rebuked him.

''Yeah, sorry.'' Eddie blushed. ''You didn't hear the last one.'' he said to Dylan.

''Which one? 'Sorry'?''

''No,'' his older brother laughed. ''The 'b' word.''

''Ah, this one, yeah, right.'' boy snorted and then shook his head.

The policeman came back. ''I talked to people in charge and they said you were free to go.''

''Thanks goodness! How long can you stay here? Thank you again! Let's go, Dylan.''

''Right, I'm coming. Goodbye, sir!'' he waved to the police officer.

''Goodbye.'' officer smiled back.

''So... until your mom arrives, we've got the whole house for ourselves! And you're not going to school like that. What plans do we have? Some movies? Games?'' Eddie wanted to cheer his brother up.

And it seemingly worked, because the boy asked excited. ''What about you telling your stories of being Venom? I bet you had a lot of adventures!''

''Yes, a lot of things happen to us.''

 **Although, we wouldn't like to tell you some of them.** symbiote added in its shared with Eddie mind.

''We could tell you some of them.'' Eddie went on.

''Hooray!'' boy jumped.

* * *

 

In home, Eddie prepared some meal and they sat on a couch in the living room. Dylan was unstoppable in asking questions. Both human and Klyntar hoped he won't ask the wrong questions.

''Wow, so you are a grandpa already! You are not even that old.'' boy eyed his brother. ''And I'm uncle! I mean, I've heard about other symbiotes, but never really thought they are your children or grandchildren. And you are married?''

 **''Yes.''** aliens responded contented.

''But not officially, I don't think you can be legally married with symbiote. Which is unfair, 'cause as far I am concerned, you can marry, for example, an Asgardian, Kree probably too.''

**''It's discrimination. Eddie, we should do something about this!''**

''You think so?'' host laughed.

**''Yes.''**

''Fine, we are going to fund Klyntar anti-discrimination organization.''

''I would like to meet Sleeper!'' Dylan interrupted. ''He seems to be a cool guy.''

''Yeah, maybe you will meet him, when he comes back from his space journey. He took his parent's footsteps.'' Eddie hugged symbiote.

 **''When I was bonded with Flash, we were members of the Guardians of the Galaxy!''** alien added happily, but Eddie felt a sign of grief in his other. He felt it in himself too.

''And you met that talking tree and that funny fur animal?''

 **''You mean Groot and Rocket? Yes, I met them,'' and even bonded with them.** it added in their mind. **''But don't try naming them this way, when they are near you. It's dangerous.''**

They heard knocking on the door.

''It's probably mom. It's 5 p. m. already.'' boy said.

''Don't get up. I'll open.''

He opened the door and saw blond, pale woman. She could be about 10, maybe 15 years older than him.

''Good afternoon. Is Dylan home? I'm his mom. Oh, I forgot to introduce myself, I'm Sarah. And you are? You are Eddie, right?''

''Yes, that's right. Nice to meet you. Please, come in. Dylan's in livingroom.''

''Hi, mom!'' Dylan ran to greet his mother.

''Dylan! Let me see you! Aw, this looks terrible! How long this had been going? When he started treating you like this?''

''Maybe three months after you divorced, but it happened more often recently.'' boy said shyly.

''Why haven't you told me about this? Or anyone? I would have helped you, but I couldn't. I haven't known about it!''

''But it's fine, mom.''

''Fine?! You call it fine? Listen, I love you and I don't want anything bad happen to you.'' she hugged her son.

''I'm fine. Eddie helped me a lot.''

''Thank you so much! You are really good man. I don't know why Carl avoided talking about you. How long have you been here?''

''I came yesterday. Anyway, I've never been on good terms with my dad.'' Eddie said embarrassed.

''How long are you going to stay here, mom?'' Dylan asked.

''I think we could stay here two or three more days, then I have to go back to my work. You'll have some time to pack your things up. Eddie, would you like to come with us?'' generosity of this woman struck Eddie.

**I like her, she's nice. We could spend some time with them. But we've got mission, remember? When you were sleeping, I was thinking about bringing Flash back. We... had some things with Mephisto running and I think he might be... in hell?**

''Wha-whaaat?'' Eddie asked horrified. After a second he added. ''I'm sorry, ma'am, I wasn't talking to you, please don't feel offended.''

''Oh,'' Dylan got the situation. ''Eddie's got talking alien with him!''

''Really?'' Sarah asked confused.

 **''Really.''** Klyntar said.

''Oh my God!'' she screamed terrified.

**''We won't hurt you, don't be scared.''**

''Oh-kay? I'm sorry, I've never seen anything like you before.''

''Now, excuse us, we need to finish our conversation. It's quite private stuff.'' Eddie added sweating.

He went with his other to one of the rooms upstairs.

''What?! Hell? I thought he was a decent man.''

**He was, but it looks like there are some rules.**

''What plans do we have? We get some Asgardians to open a bridge to hell for us?''

**I think they can open a brigde to hel, but I'm not so sure about hell.**

''Yeah, whatever. They differ in one 'l'. What else options do we have? Should we visit Doctor Strange and ask him to open those magic portals?'' Eddie gestured in a funny manner.

 **Stop that, you adorable human being.** symbiote laughed. **We could go to Andi. She has hellmark. She could help us get to hell. She was close to Flash, too.**

''So we head to Philadelphia, love?''

**Yes. We could leave for Philly when Dylan moves to Los Angeles. This way we've got three more days to rest and recover.**

Eddie went downstairs.

''I'm sorry, but it turns out we've got some business in Philadelphia. But it's not that urgent, so we'd like to stay here until you move to Los Angeles if that's not a problem for you.''

''I see. Not a problem at all. Still, we've got several days to get to know each other better. And maybe to talk about Carl's secrets too. He hid way too much from any of us.'' woman said clearly disgusted by the thought of her ex-husband.

 


	5. Chapter 5

Those were three wonderful days of eating square meals, sleeping on a couch and taking showers - Eddie didn't even have a chance to notice how much he needed it. He had some time to bond -heh- with his new-found family. However, there were some awkward moments like that one when he and his other decided to check their abilities in the middle of the night.

Eddie woke up. He didn't know what time it was, but he was sure it was late - the sky outside was black. He stared at the ceiling.

''Darling?''

 **Yes, love?** Eddie was first to call Venom this way, but learning how its host had depression because he believed he wasn't loved, Venom decided to call his human this kind of names.

''This Maker guy told me you wouldn't regain the skills you've learnt from Knull,'' Eddie was still somehow uncomfortable with talking about what they (might) have lost.

 **I've told you this like a thousand times already, Eddie,** symbiote sighed. **He clearly knows nothing about Klyntar biology or he was just lying to upset you. You decide which one is true,** Eddie could feel his symbiote impatiently rolling its eyes in his mind. **I'm pretty sure we could grow wings if we wanted to.**

''Think so, love?''

**Wanna try?**

''Hell yeah!'' any chance of proving The Maker wrong boosted Eddie's mood.

Eddie got up. After they had merged into one, they opened a window and went outside.

_'We grow wings and then fly, right?'_

**Not really. We get to the rooftop, grow wings, jump and see if this works.**

_'I just adore your addiction to the danger, love.'_ Eddie truly meant it.

**You like it, too, handsome.**

_'Cut it out, darling,'_ human beamed with happiness. _'I'm blushing.'_

**Why is that a problem? Nobody sees it, Eddie. Klyntar do not blush, we as one don't blush.**

_'Yeah, but I'm blushing from the inside.'_

**That's none of my business,** symbiote shrugged in a joke. **Besides, that roof is not even that high. We've fallen from greater heights.**

_'True.'_

They did as they said – they climbed to the rooftop, grew a pair of wings (though it took them some time, they haven't done this for several weeks and Eddie wanted to give up) and jumped.

 _'Looove, wings won't work! Dooo somethhhing! Ahhh!'_ human screamed as they were falling.

 **I'm trying, Eeeddiiiieeee....!** they shot webs, but it was too late and they dived into the lawn, tearing some grass from the ground. They got up only to lie on the ground again, bursting with laughter.

_'Try again. Maybe we should look for higher building?'_

**Maybe so. But it wasn't that bad. We just need some practice. See, told you we can do it!**

_'Yes, you told me, love. I sincerely apologise.'_ Eddie laughed.

The sound of Venom hitting the ground woke Dylan up. He turned on the light and opened a window.

''Everything's fine? What are you doing outside, by the way?''

**''We're alright, mister officer. We are just trying to recon tricks we've learnt some time ago.''**

''Like? Do you want to break on through to Australia?''

 **''No, like flying.''** they said insecurely, they didn't like Dylan's sarcastic tone. On the other hand, it was hard to blame the kid – they were noisy in the middle of a night and doing some God knows what outside.

''You guys do fly? I thought you swinged between buildings like Spider-Man.'' Dylan sounded unamused.

**''We do swing like Spider, but... shortly before the, hm, incident, we could fly too.''**

''Good luck, then. Just don't break my brother and don't wake neighbours up.''

 **''Don't worry, Eddie's safe,''** symbiote flooded its host with warm feeling. **''We'll try to keep quiet. Good night, Dylan.''** they waved.

''Good night, Venom.'' boy closed his window and turned off the light.

_'He's right, let's go to some place, where we won't be this bothersome. Would you like to see the Golden Gate Brigde?'_

**With you? Always.**

* * *

 

Eddie was still asleep, when Dylan went downstairs. Having Venom as brother was cool (even more when he got to know his brother), but it still felt somehow peculiar. People talked about Venom and newspapers wrote about him, but none of them gave the full information about the creature. For example, Dylan has never heard before that symbiote is a living thing rather than some kind of suit. Eddie blamed Spider-Man for this kind of misinformation stating that the famous hero never really understood symbiosis and symbiotes, but stressed that they were no longer mad at hero.

The boy grabbed a bowl of cereals and sat down on a couch next to his brother.

''Mhmm...?'' Eddie woke up and yawned. ''Oh, hi, Dylan.''

''Hi,'' boy spoke as he swallowed his breakfast. ''How was your flying?''

 **''Good. We made it after our fifth trial. But we managed not to destroy any cars while we were falling.''** symbiote seemed pretty contented about their night.

''Yeah, good thing the bridge has got so many metal parts you can shoot web at.'' Eddie sounded sleepy.

''Good morning, everyone,'' Sarah greeted. ''Dylan, you're still in pajamas! You know we're leaving today! Have you packed everything up?''

''Yes, mom. And look, Eddie hasn't even got up yet.'' kid tried to defend himself.

''Alright, alright, I'm getting up.'' symbiote's host palmed his face.

''Oh, Eddie, I found something that may interest you.'' Dylan remembered.

''Yeah?''

''Alright boys, I don't want to interrupt you, but we really shouldn't leave late. It's 10 a.m. already. And Eddie has to get in the bus on time.'' Dylan's mother reminded.

''Uh, fine. I'll get some sleep in the bus. What you wanted me to see?'' Eddie sat on a couch.

''Come with me,'' boy ordered and headed upstairs.

On the second floor he pulled some piece of paper from a bag.

''It's the picture I've told you about. I wanted to show you this.''

Eddie felt touched for a moment, it was really Mary on the picture. He felt sorry for his sister's fate, but awareness that she really existed was comforting.

''Thank you. This means a lot to me,'' he hugged his brother. ''I wanted to ask you a question. Why haven't you called your mom and have gone instead to me asking to... well, you know what you've asked me to?''

''Because I thought you would understand, that you wouldn't judge me. I was ashamed, didn't want to drag mom into this,'' boy looked at his feet. ''Please, don't tell mom.''

''We won't. Do you need some help with your boxes?''

''No, thanks. I can do it myself.''

 **I think he needs our help,** symbiote thought about how tiny Dylan looked.

''I think you're right. Sorry, kid, but we agree that we should help you with this.''

''Yeah, sure, whatever. Why care about my opinion?'' Dylan shrugged and went to his room.

Eddie grabbed several packages and went downstairs.

 **We like being helpful, Eddie,** Klyntar rejoiced. **We're heroes now.**

''Yes, we are, love,'' Eddie smiled.

''You're helping, Dylan. Wonderful! Thank you, Eddie. He's such a stubborn child,'' she seemed quite unhappy about her son's behaviour. ''Since you've got a long trip ahead and running out of money, please, take some,'' she handed him cash.

''Well, thank you. I'm not sure we deserve your kindness...''

''Of course you do! After all you've done for Dylan. I've done some shopping for you, too,'' she pointed at bags on a table. ''I've heard you like chocolate, I've bought also some water, juice and prepared some sandwiches. Don't thank me.''

 **''You're one of the nicest humans I've met,''** symbiote grew from Eddie's shoulder.

''Yeah... thank you, I'm trying,'' symbiote's presence made her feel uneasy. ''Dylan, are you ready now?''

''I'm coming, mom,'' boy seemed to be irritated.

''So!'' she clapped her hands. ''Eddie, we're driving you to the bus station. Here's my address if you wanted to visit us,'' she gave him her business card. ''Dylan left you his phone number, right?''

''Yes.''

''Good, let's go now. We've got no time to waste.''

Eddie put Dylan's luggage into the trunk and closed it. When everybody was in the car, they drove off. Sarah stopped at the bus station.

''It was nice meeting you, Eddie.'' she said.

''Call me sometimes!'' Dylan asked.

''It was nice meeting you, too. I'll call you when I can, but you know, I lose my phone quite often.''

''Then don't lose the phone,'' boy's voice made his brother want to say 'Thank you, Captain Obvious'.

''I'll try. Bye,'' Eddie waved as they left.

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie and symbiote travel to Philadelphia and meet Andi.

Eddie leant his head against the window. This week was beyond crazy. Not that his usual life was normal, but recent events were uncommon even for him – he escaped some psycho, found out he has got half-brother, tried to kill himself ( **Don't even think of doing it again, Eddie,** his other warned. **If you do, I'll kill you and then I'll kill myself.** ), reunited with his love and now they were heading to Philadelphia looking for help to bring Flash back from dead.

''It's only the matter of time when we're taken on some space trip or to another reality just to make things weirder.''

 **If so I just hope we won't have to fight Poisons again,** symbiote shivered.

''Yeah, they are creepy. And deadly.'' Eddie paused for a moment. ''You know what? I've been thinking about Dylan. I like him, but he's still a mystery to me. When he came with his offer, he looked like the Devil himself.''

**You're exaggerating, darling. He had rough life just like you. It's your dad fault.**

''Perhaps you're right, love. Darling?'' host seemed to be concerned. ''Do you know where exactly can we find Andi?''

**I think so.**

''And if we won't find her?'' Eddie wondered.

**We will look for her.**

''Let's hope she is going to be easy to find. I'm so done with travelling.'' human sighed.

**Don't forget we are going to hell when we find her.**

''If she agrees.''

''Hey, creep, who are you talking to?'' some guy sitting next to Eddie asked.

''First of all, 'creep' is not my name. Secondly, learn. to. mind. your! own! business!'' Eddie yelled at his companion.

''Gee, dude, calm down,'' some teenager behind Eddie said.

**Ignore them, they are not worth our attention.**

Eddie angrily snorted in a response and crossed his arms.

 **Sleep, I'll wake you up when we are in Philadelphia,** symbiote assured and helped its host fall asleep. It gave them some time to think about threats to come without worring their precious Eddie. None of them even knew what to expect from their mission. Symbiote hoped Andi is going to be willing to help, but of course there was possibility she's going to refuse. It wanted their Flash back and missed him so much, but if they succeed will Eddie and Flash get along? Before Flash died they were on better terms than ever, but will it be enough? It didn't want to see another war between its hosts. And how are they going to have two hosts? Klyntar was supposed to bond with one being, but Venom was prone to breaking rules, especially if those rules were made by some psycho god of Abyss. Future had for sure a lot in store for symbiote and Eddie.

* * *

 

**Wake up, Eddie.**

''Give me five more minutes, love,'' Eddie said half asleep.

**We're entering Philadelphia. I said I would wake you up when we were here.**

''Fine,'' Eddie rubbed his eyes. ''Do we know how to get to Andi from the bus station? Do we even know where said bus station is?''

**You could ask someone.**

''Like who? I've been already called 'creep'.''

**Don't know. Some random person? You should be better with social interractions than me, you are human, after all.**

''But, you know, your race is not quite the race of individualist, either.''

Eddie looked around, it was pleasant surprise to find out his nosy neighbour has already got out. Probably he would have commented on his words already. But whatever, he was gone now. There wasn't traffic jam, so bus moved quickly. Eddie wanted things to get right again, his, er... their other to be happy, but spending two days in a bus was too much for him. He travelled from one coast to the other twice this week.

**Eddie!**

''What is that?''

**We're here.**

''Oh, sorry, I pondered.''

**I noticed.**

Eddie took his bag and got out.

''Where to now, love?''

 **I think I know where she might be,** symbiote said as they walked down the street.

''Lead then,'' Eddie said lightheartedly.

They passed many streets, houses and shops. Eddie was becoming impatient and his other had to assure him that they should meet Andrea soon. It thought that despite the fact it was quite irritating, it was cute Eddie was behaving like a child throwing tantrums. Then it covered its host completely.

_'Thanks. I've been also thinking that this way we're more noticable.'_

**Yes, you've changed a bit since we last spoke to her, but she'll recognise us.**

_'Are you talking about my beard again, love?'_

**Yeeesss, Eddie, darling,** symbiote filled its host with warm feeling of love.

They shot web and jumped. Some people watched in shock Venom swinging between buildings. It was common thing for New York, but symbiotes haven't been seen in Philadelphia for some time. Some decided to ignore it – in this era of heroes and villains, you can see stuff like that in telly every day. Purple-haired teenager looked unamused at visitors.

''What are you doing here, Venom?''

 **''Andrea!''** they said joyfully. **''We've been looking for you.''**

''Yeah? What for?'' she crossed her arms, she looked as she was already pretty bored with this conversation.

 **''Need you help. Let us explain,''** they quickly added before she could interrupt them. **''We need to get to hell, we want to bring Flash back.''**

''Why?'' now she started looking angry. ''Did you two argue with each other? It's been several months since Flash's death. Why now?''

''No, we didn't argue,'' symbiote uncovered Eddie's face. ''We don't want to be apart, but recently some things happened... and maybe we realised we need him. I realised that this is not my other, this is our, Flash's and mine, other. And I've got no right to keep it from him.''

''Oh, how deep,'' she rolled her eyes. ''But I'm not sure we can do it,'' she added seriously. ''I really want him back, I miss him, but he's gone, my dad's gone too. That's how life goes.''

''I know life's been hard on you, but mine wasn't great recently either.''

''Alright, come with me. Let's discuss it,'' she said.

''Thanks for not rejecting our plan in the first place.''

''We've got to prepare better if it is about to succeed. Tell me, how bad you life has been?''

''In a brief summary? Other was going nuts because some symbiote god returned, but we defeated him. Then I was unconscious for maybe seven or eight weeks and woke up held captive. We escaped, but my other wouldn't talk. I paid a visit to my father, whom I deeply despite and found out I've got half-brother. And now I'm here.''

''Ok, you're right, you've had some hard time. Mine wasn't that eventful, but still pretty shitty. I thought I can prove myself without my symbiote, but I know it's still with that sadist Price. So every day I think about what I could have done to prevent taking Mania from me and Flash from dying. Mania surely isn't happy with him.''

 **''No symbiote could be happy with him,''** Klyntar peaked its head from Eddie's shoulder.

''Thanks, Venom. You make me feel so much better,'' she said with tired tone. ''You want to get to hell? With that beard they may take you for Thor and instead send you to hel.''

''I'll take that as a compliment.''

''While I'm the owner of Hell-Mark, I don't know how to enter hell,'' Andi ignored Eddie's comment. ''We need some more help. And I kind of know the right person, you know him too.''

''Who is that?''

''Ghost Rider, Robbie Reyes. We've met one of his versions when we where fighting Poisons. I've heard our Robbie is Avenger now. He lives in East L. A.''

''Great, but that was Robbie from other reality. Does our universe Ghost Rider live in East Los Angeles? I really don't want to travel back to California.''

 **''But, Eddie, we could visit Dylan! Isn't East Los Angeles close to Los Angeles?''** symbiote said and Eddie felt it liked this idea.

''It is. But we've spent two days in a bus. I don't feel like spending another two,'' Eddie complained.

''I'll check budget airlines for you, Brock,'' she sighed, this man was hard to reason with. He came to her and when she proposed the solution, he nagged about it.

In her home, she looked for flights.

''I found something. It takes off at 7 a.m. the day after tomorrow. We'll talk about money when we go back.''

''Good, thank you.''

**Eddie, we should help her rebond with Mania. She misses Mania. It makes her sad. Her sadness reminds me about you being alone, without me to help you.**

''What are we now? Helping company?'' Eddie joked to cheer symbiote up.

**No, we're heroes.**

''We'll think about it later. Fine, love? Let's focus on one thing.''

''What are you discussing?'' Andi asked.

''Nothing that important.''

''Right, I don't trust you anyway,'' she waved her hand in a I-don't-care manner.

* * *

 

**''Eddie Brock, where is he?''**

Old man looked at newcomer. His appearance should probably scare him off, but somehow he remained calm. Maybe you get used to such stuff.

''I'm sorry. I don't know,'' he said with sorrowful face.

 **''He lives here,''** newcomer pressed.

''Sorry, not anymore. I haven't seen him for maybe two months. He probably moved out.''

**''Do you happen to know where can I find him?''**

''Unfortunately I don't,'' elder tried not to look that person in the eyes – he could almost drill with them.

**''I see. Have you heard about Venom?''**

''Yeah, I've heard about all those heroes, villains and aliens,'' he rolled his hand. ''In my days, let me tell you, we've only had people like Captain America. Now everybody wants to be a hero and everybody's running in those ridiculous clothes.''

**''Where can I find Venom?''**

''Sorry, I don't know. Try asking Spider-Man,'' old man watched as visitor left.

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starring Ghost Rider! Guess who's back?

Andi wondered why they need to enter hell when she already felt like in hell. Eddie Brock was like a mess on two legs, all the time complaining and self-pitying. In one moment he wanted to resurrect Flash really badly and in the very next moment he doubted it all and wanted to give up. Symbiote excused its host, stating the insecurity was the result of recent events, but she knew that already, Eddie told her. She didn't blame him for his feelings – she wanted Flash back too, probably more than Eddie ever could, but deep down inside she felt that they would never succeed. And Venom's presence reminded her about losing Mania. What really made her mad were Eddie's mood swings: back and forth from excitement to apathy. It put her at the end of her tether. Once she suggested that Eddie was pregnant which brought him concern.

''Love, are we...?'' he asked surprised.

**I don't know anything about it, Eddie. I don't think so,** symbiote was just as shocked as its host. **Would you like to?** alien asked frivolously.

''Are you flirting with me?'' Eddie laughed joyfully.

**Maybe,** symbiote was glad to cheer Eddie up.

_'Why did I ask in the first place?'_ Andrea tried not to think about what the symbiote might have said.

* * *

 

''Are you sure it's the right place?'' Eddie asked.

''Yeah, well, that's the address the other reality Robbie gave me. Let's hope our reality Robbie isn't that different.''

''The other Ghost Rider...''

''Host Rider,'' Andi corrected him.

''Were you good friends?''

''I don't know if we were good friends. I enjoyed talking with him,'' she shrugged her arms.

''I hope our Robbie is also going to like talking with you,'' Eddie said as he knocked.

Black-haired teenager with white streak opened the door.

''How can I help you?'' teenager looked confused at his visitors.

''Robbie Reyes?'' Eddie asked.

''Yes, that's me. So... what's the matter?'' he eyed them carefully.

''We need your help. We know who you are,'' Andi said.

''Oh, man,'' Robbie was clearly unsatisfied. ''Look, I don't know what are you talking about. You must be looking for another Robbie Reyes.''

''Don't lie to us, you're Ghost Rider an...'' Andi started her sentence.

''Sh...'' Robbie stopped her. ''I don't want my brother to hear us. Let's go to garage,'' boy opened up garage door and walked inside. ''So, what's your deal? Is that another part of Avengers training?''

''Listen, we're here because we need help with our private business. Someone...'' Eddie hesitated for a moment. ''valuable for us is dead and in hell. We want to get him out of there.''

''Wow! Easy. You haven't even introduced yourselves,'' Robbie could tell he didn't like that case already.

''Right, sorry, our bad. We,'' Eddie said as darkness embraced him. '' **are Venom**.''

''And I'm Andrea, you can call me Andi. I'm the bearer of the Hell-Mark and was Mania once.''

''Aren't you from the East Coast?''

''We are. We came here from Philadelpia. Since you know who we are, could you help us?''

''I don't know. I'm not sure how to use that car to travel to hell,'' Robbie looked at their disappointed faces. (Did Venom look disappointed? It was hard to tell, but Robbie believed so.) ''But I should test its abilities anyway. Just don't get your hopes up, I don't know if this is going to work. Wait a moment,'' he left garage.

**''So this is our to be or not to be. Let's hope this car works as it should.''**

''Yeah,'' Andi looked away, only now she realised how nervous this mission made her.

''Gabe, I'm going out. Do your homework, I'll check it when I'm back,'' they heard. Robbie entered garage once again and asked. ''What are you waiting for? Get in.''

''You know, I've got younger brother too, he lives in Los Angeles,'' Eddie wasn't great with small talks.

''Well, great, you can visit him when we come back.''

''I intend to.''

''Can we go now?'' Andi asked.

''Right, fasten your seat belts,'' Robbie said and his skull set on fire. ''We're going to hell. Alright, focus. They said the power is in me, not in the car.''

**''We know what might help! 'I'm on the highway to hell! On the highway to hell!' Sing with us!''**

''Ugh, Venom, could you stop?'' Andi scratched her forehead.

Robbie was driving really fast, but it didn't look like they were getting anywhere near hell. Then the world outside burst in flames. And those flames looked like a tunnel.

''Did you see that?'' Ghost Rider screamed excited. ''We've done it! Awhoah!''

''Do you know how to find a person when we are there?'' Andi wondered.

''Not really. But don't you worry, we'll find him. Whoever you are looking for.''

**''Looks like we've got a welcome committee.''**

They looked at demons surrounding the car.

''Maybe they are friendly. If not prepare for some fight,'' Robbie said to Andi and Venom.

**''We are always ready.''**

''They shouldn't be big problem. Hell-Mark, remember?'' Andi noted.

''Right,'' Ghost Rider opened a window. ''Hi, how are you? You see, I'm Ghost Rider and I'm looking for someone. Don't worry as soon as I find right person, I'm going away. Will you let me pass?''

''Hi, Robbie. How's the world outside?'' blond man in leather jacked asked.

''Johnny! Hi! Pretty good, I suppose. Except maybe for that the Final Host thing and that Requiem stuff.''

''Who are you looking for?'' Johnny Blaze asked.

''Eugene 'Flash' Thompson,'' Andi answered the question.

''I thought I freed all the imprisoned souls,'' Johnny pondered. ''Apparently not, you see, ruling is not that easy. Mephisto left quite a mess of hell. Keeping your eye on all those demons and souls takes some effort. Hey!'' ruler of hell said to one of his servants. ''Bring here this man.''

''Mephisto is no longer the king of hell?'' Andi was shocked.

''That's correct. Robbie, didn't you tell your colleagues?''

''I kinda forgot to mention it, sorry.''

**''Could have told us, it would make things easier for us. Or at least, we would be less nervous.''**

''Hey, you don't have to pull me this hard. I can walk alone!'' Andi and Venom looked terrified at the man with flames instead of his calves. It hurt for sure.

''Coach!'' Andi jumped out of the car.

''Andi! What are you doing here?'' Flash asked.

''Hi, Thompson,'' Eddie raised his hand.

''Brock?!''

**Eddie, may I go to Flash? I'll be back in a minute, I'll never leave you, I just want to be with him for a moment. I've missed him so much.**

''I know, love,'' Eddie patted goo that formed from him. ''Go.''

**Love you, Eddie,** symbiote said in their shared mind and jumped on Flash.

''Buddy! You're here too!'' Flash couldn't be happier.

**Flash, I've missed you so so much,** symbiote almost cried. **We've got a lot to discuss. Lots of things happened when you weren't with us.**

''I missed you too, buddy.''

**We are bringing you with us, no longer dead. It was our idea, Eddie's and mine.**

''Really?'' Flash looked at Eddie.

**Yes. And we asked Andi for help. Eddie missed you too, but he won't admit it.**

''My my,'' Flash commented with a smile.

**He needs some pal to hang out, be easy on him. We've been through much recently. I'm worried about him. I don't want to leave you, nor do I want to leave him.**

''Yes, it looks like we've got a lot of to discuss,'' Flash turned to Johnny. ''Does it mean I may leave now?''

''Yes, best of luck,'' king of hell watched as merry band got in the car.

''I guess we are going back to East L. A.?'' Robbie asked as they were leaving hell.

''Yes, I'd like to pay a visit to my brother,'' Eddie said.

''Didn't know you have brother, Brock,'' Flash wanted to start some conversation.

**Flash, I'm going back to Eddie now.**

''Sure, buddy,'' he said to symbiote.

Eddie felt happiness when Klyntar bonded with him again. He trusted their other, but he didn't trust his own emotions and anxiety.

**Shh... Calm down, I'm here with you, I'll always be,** symbiote soothed its host.

''Yeah, you know, I found out I have brother less than two weeks ago. He moved three days ago to L. A. Wanna meet him?'' Eddie didn't really know how to react to Flash's words.

''Sure, why not?''

''What's his address?'' Ghost Rider asked.

* * *

 

Eddie knocked on the door. He wanted to surprise his brother, but wasn't sure if said brother was in home at all. Luckily, he was.

''Eddie!'' Dylan hugged his big brother. ''Haven't told us that you were going to visit us.''

''Well, surprise!''

''Who are these guys?''

''My colleagues. Andi, Robbie and Flash. We were nearby so we thought we could come and say 'hi'.''

''Is Venom with you?''

''Yes, he's Flash's trousers,'' Andi said.

''I won't lie if I tell you I kinda hoped to get my calves back,'' Flash laughed.

Eddie really believed that things are going to be right once again.

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie, Flash and symbiote talk about past events. Will they find some kind of agreement?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, that's the longest chapter so far. I hope you won't get bored while reading it.

After the visit at Dylan's place, Robbie offered to drive them to Philadelphia. When you've got super fast hellish car, travelling from one coast to the other is not a problem – he even drives to the North Pole to Avengers headquarterts. Andi asked Flash, Robbie and Eddie to stay at her home for a while.

''I'd love to, but you know, I've got brother,'' Robbie said.

''Come on, you can stay for half an hour,'' Andi tried to convince him.

''How are you, Andi?'' Flash asked.

''I'm fine, coach.''

''How are your grades?''

''Really?''

''You know I'm just teasing,'' Flash smiled.

''I know too well,'' she sighed. ''I'm not expelled, so I guess they are OK.''

''Maybe I shouldn't ask about it,'' Flash seemed to be confused. ''But I'd like to know. Mania hasn't come back?''

''No, it's still with that asshole Price,'' one could easly glimpse sadness in her eyes. ''I miss my symbiote, but I don't have to explain this to you. You know that feeling.''

''Yes, but everything is going to be alright now. Right, buddy?'' Flash stroked symbiote that lay between him and Eddie. Alien was rapturous.

''How do you want to share Venom?''

''We don't know yet, Andi,'' Flash went on playing with symbiote.

''We've got to think it over,'' Eddie added. ''Love, has any Klyntar had two hosts at once?''

 **''I haven't heard anything about such case,''** symbiote wondered.

''Looks like you are going to be first,'' Eddie laughed. Flash found it quite surprising that Eddie was fine with the idea of sharing symbiote. He remembered their fight at Alchemax. It was surely nice change, but Flash couldn't help but wonder what changed Eddie Brock this much. Poor man must have met many challenges.

''Oh, coach. I've got keys to your flat,'' Andi reconed.

''It looks like it wasn't bad idea to hand it down to you.''

''Hey, man, how are going to live since you are no longer dead?'' Robbie asked. ''I mean, I died once too, but you are officially dead.''

''I'll try not to get killed again. And I'll talk to my friends. I hope they will be happy to see me again.''

''Maybe you could go to see some clerk. They should have some protocoles for instances like yours. Look at Logan, this guy died like a thousand times and he still comes back,'' Eddie suggested.

''If this will make things easier for you, I'd like you to know that I left your mobile, wallet and protheses in your flat.''

''Thank you, Andi,'' Flash hugged girl. ''I'm really glad to see you again.''

''Yeah, I missed you too,'' she said.

''Is this that house?'' Robbie asked.

''Yes. Are you sure you don't want to come inside?'' Andi asked.

''No, thank you. But you could leave me your phone number,'' Ghost Rider proposed.

''Seems fair,'' she handed him piece of paper with her number and Robbie called her, so she could have his number too. ''You guys don't want to stay for a while, either?'' she asked Flash and Eddie.

''Maybe next time, it seems that I'll have much to do. I'll call you, when we get back to New York,'' Flash promised.

''When you get back to your flat,'' she corrected him. ''Wait here, I'll bring you keys.''

Andi ran inside her home and came back immedietely. ''Here you go. Remember, I'm waiting for your call,'' she warned.

''I know,'' Flash smiled. ''Bye, Andi.''

''Bye, coach,'' she waved. They did it, Flash was alive again. She hasn't felt this kind of joy for the longest time.

''Today I'm your taxi driver,'' Robbie joked. ''Where to now?''

* * *

 

Eddie and Flash (and symbiote) got out the car and thanked Ghost Rider for his help. Then Robbie set off to his road to home.

''Andi gets along with him, doesn't she?'' Flash asked.

''Yes. She met other version of him when we were in other reality. They liked each other. Hasn't she told you?''

''No, but it's good to know she has friends,'' soldier looked contented. ''So, Brock, won't you come inside?''

''Are you inviting me to your place?'' Eddie asked.

''Yes. I promised Andi to call her and we've got a lot ot talk about. So?''

''I guess I'm coming. Not that I have some better place to stay,'' Eddie tried not to think too much about the fact that the symbiote was now with Flash (as he needed legs) and that silence in his mind was most uncomfortable, it was what he feared the most.

They entered Flash's flat. It was quite spacious and neat compared to most places where Eddie lived. A kitchen, livingroom with couch and tv (not to mention it was some new model, Eddie could already tell their other will spend most of time watching it), bathroom and two bedrooms.

''Hi, Andi. We're in my flat. Yes, everything fine, I'll call you later when we've got some sort of agreement. Bye,'' Flash wanted skip to ''the talk'' with Eddie as fast as possible, although he felt quite uncertain about it. He knew Eddie was nervous too.

''I'll put on my protheses and you can go back to Eddie if you want to,'' he offered to his partner.

**Yes, Eddie needs me. Just look how tense he is.**

''I noticed, buddy, believe me.''

He finished putting them on and Klyntar bonded with Eddie again.

 **Are you going to be always that uptight when I'm with Flash, darling?** Symbiote asked. **You are not making it easy, you know,** it added jokingly.

''I know, sorry, love,'' Eddie played with of tendrils.

''So, important stuff first,'' Flash started. _'How awkward is this going to be?'_ he thought. ''I'll call people who might be interested in me being alive later, now he've got to discuss our … um... status. If I understood correctly what hmm... umm...'' Flash stroked his head in confusion.

''Our other said,'' Eddie helped him. Gosh, he knew it was the most terrible talk he had by now.

''Right, our,'' Flash repeated. ''So, if I get this right we are supposed to share you, buddy?''

 **''Yes,''** symbiote sat on the couch between its hosts. **''I want to be with both of you. The question is do you want to? Do you both want to,''** it quickly added.

Three of them felt how badly it went. Take three individuals with problems to talk about their feelings and make them talk about most private things. Guaranteed it's going to work wonderfully, right?

''You know, when...'' Eddie started, but Flash involuntary interrupted him.

''Maybe you could tell me...'' soldier was so embarrassed to break Eddie's sentence. ''Sorry, go on,'' he rubbed his forehead.

''No, you go on,'' Eddie wanted to be polite seeing how Flash awkward felt.

''Yeah, so, ummm... our partner,'' how this word 'our' weirdly tasted, but it wasn't unpleasant taste. Maybe he could get used to it. ''said that you've been through much recently. Do you want to talk about it?'' Flash offered.

''Yeah, partially that's what I wanted to talk about,'' Eddie cleared his throat and avoided looking at Flash. Did he really want to talk about it with Flash? Hell, yes. He wanted Flash to understand him, to assure him he is not bad person, bad host, to comfort him. But then again, why Flash? Maybe because of bond between him and symbiote, some kind of bond between Eddie and Flash was created? Who knows? Eddie wanted to tell Flash everything, but was too scared. Could he trust this man? Would ever Flash accept him, trust him?

 **Yes, of course. We are in his flat, he's already accepting you,** symbiote assured Eddie sending him message only for him to receive.

''Where should I start?'' Eddie wondered. ''Maybe here. Our other was getting bloodlusty again and I didn't know what was happening. And I was silencing him,'' he felt the strike of guilt. ''We met some Vietnam veteran, who stated he was bonded with symbiote. Later we found out he was a symbiote. He helped us defeat Knull, symbiote god. But in the process we got badly hurt. For three weeks we were running unconscious around the country. They cought us when we were at my father's home door. Then I woke up held captive by some psycho, he called himself the Maker. And our other wouldn't talk. The Maker told me it would only work as some kind of guardian dog. Then he told me you died. You know, I forgot you had died,'' Eddie wondered when he should stop talking. ''He told me he could fix our other if I dug your body out. Don't worry, didn't do that,'' he added quickly.

''Gee, that's quite a lot. I feel sorry for you,'' Flash felt so heavy inside, he really sympathised Eddie. ''But this makes me wonder. If I'm here is my dead corpse in my grave?'' he tried to make some joke.

''Are you always this annoying? I'm pretty sure we can get you a shovel if you are that curious about that. There's a good chance they'll take you for a madman when you tell them in self-defense: 'I'm just checking if my dead body is still there.' '' Eddie laughed. He had to admit it, Flash was funny man.

''You're right. I don't want to go to asylum. But, sorry, I interrupted you. How did you wake our partner up?''

''Slow down, will you? We're not there yet. He also had some codex of you. We stole it and ran away, but we were attacked. Our other broke the glass with it and absorbed it. And then suddenly there you were! Symbiote looked like Agent Venom and talked your voice. You helped us run away, so thank for that.''

''I didn't know about it, but you're welcome anyway,'' Flash smiled.

''In that moment I felt that,'' Eddie really wondered if he should tell this Flash. But hell, if he wants Flash to believe him, if they want to share symbiote, then Flash deserves truth. ''our other prefers you, that I'm second best.''

''Well, one thing I know for sure is that our partner cares about you. Being honest, sometimes I felt that I'm the second one and you are the chosen one,'' Flash looked Eddie in his eyes. Eddie was honest with him, so he should be too.

 **''None of you is the second! I love you both equally! I need you both, don't you see? You are quite alike, both had awful fathers, got divorced. And you want to be better. I don't want to leave any of you,''** there came symbiote's truth.

''I love you too, buddy,'' Flash hugged gooish mass.

''Yes, I love you too, love,'' Eddie added.

 **''Please, don't fight again. It would rip my heart,''** alien begged.

''I think we can come to terms,'' Flash assured. ''Eddie, do you want to continue? If you are uncomfortable I'll understand.''

''I am uncomfortable, but since I started, I should finish. Where I stopped?''

 **''We ran away,''** symbiote prompted.

''Right. Then I decided to take a look at the abyss one last time. I visited my father. It wasn't warm welcome. He greeted me with stating I wasn't his son. He hit me and I got mad and our other attacked him. I couldn't control this, I was in shock. Some boy went down stairs and seemed to be excited to have Venom in his house. You met him already, it was my brother Dylan.''

''Yes, he is really nice kid. I was quite surprised to find out he knows about our buddy.''

''Well, you know, kids this days. But going back to story, eh...'' Eddie rubbed back of his neck. ''I ran and hid. I started coughing blood, cancer came back. Then Dylan came to me, I don't know how he found me. I could clearly see that dad had beaten him. Dylan asked me to kill our dad.''

Flash wanted to say something, but he couldn't. What was this madness? Even in times of their worst rivalry, when he considered Eddie his enemy, he didn't wish for this kind of fate for Eddie. This surely changed Eddie, now he looked like a man full of insecurities, which he was. He really needed some friend. Symbiote trusted Eddie, why shouldn't he trust him? Flash felt urge to comfort his interlocutor.

''Again, I refused, but I wanted to kill this man, I swear,'' Eddie sighed like he had rocks in his lungs.

''Seriously, Brock, you don't have to tell me the rest if you don't want to. I know you don't have bad intentions,'' Flash placed his hand on Eddie's shoulder.

''I don't know,'' Eddie shook his head. ''I don't like talking about it, but I need to get this off my chest. I need someone to understand.''

''I'm here, I'm listening. You can tell me whatever you want to, I won't judge you,'' Flash promised.

''Good, because here comes to worst part,'' Eddie warned and Flash observed their symbiote curl up like it tried to avoid listening about it. Something terrible must have happened.

''I, uh, that's stupid,'' Eddie went on. ''I tried to commit suicide. Nothing made sense anymore, I was frightened, sick and alone. I felt abandoned and simultaneously I felt grief and guilt for the state of our other. I wanted to end this all,'' thinking about this brought back all this pain and Eddie couldn't keep his stoic mask any longer, he cried, trying to calm down. ''Didn't work out, but at least our other woke up.''

''You are not alone anymore,'' Flash spread his arm around Eddie's shoulders. ''You've got our other and I'm here for you too.''

''Thanks, that's much more I could ask for. You know, we were enemies once. We fought over our other,'' Eddie wanted to end this conversation and hide in his embarrassment.

''But that's past now. As you said it, it's 'our' now. Right, pal?'' Flash stroked symbiote. ''You are pretty decent man yourself. Besides, people change. I was once bully, I had rough past with Peter and now we are friends. And you helped me escape from hell, so I owe you some.''

''Yeah, perhaps you are right,'' Eddie said wiping tears. ''Anyway, we went to my dad's house and stayed in Dylan's room. Father found out in the morning and started hitting him again, so I called the police. Later Dylan's mother came from Los Angeles. His parents are divorced,'' Eddie explained. ''Dylan moved to Los Angeles and we decided that we need Andi's help with bringing you back. She suggested visiting Robbie and you know the rest.''

''Yes. Thank you for telling me this,'' Flash got up and opened up a fridge. He wanted to clear the air and help Eddie forget about his troubles. ''Good thing they emptied it, everything would be rotten by now. We need to buy some groceries,'' Flash turned his face in Eddie's direction. ''You said you don't have anywhere to stay?''

''That's right, I haven't been in my flat for two months maybe. I haven't paid the rent in this time, so you know, I don't live there anymore.''

''Don't worry, you can stay here.''

''Really?'' Eddie was shocked.

''Yeah. Hey, as we are flatmates now, maybe we should cut all this 'Brock' and 'Thompson' out. Just call me 'Flash'. May I call you 'Eddie'?''

''If you want to,'' Eddie shrugged.

''So, Eddie, buddy, do you two have ideas how are we going to share?''

''I have no freaking idea. Sorry, Flash,'' Eddie showed him empty hands. ''I don't know, maybe one week with one of us and the other week with the other?''

 **''One week is too long to be apart,''** symbiote complained.

''We can change everyday,'' Flash suggested.

''Wouldn't that be too often?'' Eddie asked.

 **''Let's start with one day basis,''** symbiote agreed. **''We can change it if we are uncomfortable with it.''**

''OK. Whose turn is it today?'' Eddie wanted to know.

''I'll say it's yours. Which means you go to the shop and buy us groceries,'' Flash said with grin on his face.

''Not fair,'' Eddie said and threw a cushion at Flash.

''Hey!'' he laughed. ''Hurry up or I'll starve to death and you'll have to take me from hell once more. Or maybe not from hell this time.''

''We'll see what I can buy from the money I have left. Are coming with me, love?''

 **''Always,''** symbiote jumped on Eddie and covered him as a jacket.

''Any special orders?''

''No,'' Flash kept laughing.

''Right, we should be back soon. Don't do anything stupid,'' Eddie said with winner's face when he left the flat.

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie and his love are doing some shopping, while Flash calls Peter Parker.

Eddie and symbiote left apartment. Flash lounged on a couch and smiled. His conversation with Eddie didn't go that bad. Honestly, he expected it to be a disaster.

_'What a day,'_ he thought and reached for his mobile. ''Who should I call first?'' he spoke aloud. ''Hm... Peter probably. He saw me die, it would be fair to let him know I'm here,'' Flash looked at the list of phone numbers. He hestitated for a while and then called Spider-Man. ''Peter, answer, please,'' he begged. It would make sense for Parker not to answer, he could think someone's playing a prank on him.

Peter Parker heard his phone ringing. He was lying on his bed tired after doing hero's duty. He sighed and looked at the screen.

''What the...?'' he rubbed his eyes. Why would his phone show him Flash calling? Was this some kind of joke? Peter wondered whether is he too exhausted to answer the call and argue with whoever took Flash's phone or too exhausted not to answer and hear what that person wants from him. He made up his mind and clicked.

''Eh...?'' he asked. He wanted to say something along 'This is not funny!', 'What do you want?' or maybe even 'Fuck off!', but he didn't feel like wasting his energy for that.

''Peter? Listen, I know you might be shocked, but we need to talk,'' familiar voice said.

''What the actual...?'' all exhaustion disappeared.

''Yeah, if I were you I'd be pretty much like that too,'' Flash laughed sensing his friend's astonishment.

''Flash?! Is that you?'' Peter couldn't believe his own ears. He has fallen asleep and this was a dream, right?

''Yes, it's me.''

''But how?''

''Well, you know, it's a long story,'' Flash started playing with a cushion Eddie threw at him.

''These are always long stories,'' Peter urged.

''Yeah, but it involves thrid parties who might not be happy about you hearing the story,'' Flash wondered when said 'third parties' are coming back as he heard his stomach.

''I see, fine, you can tell me some other time. Flash?'' Peter didn't want to stop this conversation, he feared he won't hear Flash ever again. ''Where are you now?''

''In my flat,'' Flash said casually.

''Oh, really?'' Spider-Man was so confused he almost felt dizzy. ''Maybe I could visit you?'' he asked, but when the second thought came he realised this wasn't too wise – this could be some trick that was supposed to get him into troubles.

''Right now? I don't know,'' Flash pondered. Eddie and their partner were outside, but they should be back soon. Symbiote mentioned that they were on better terms with Peter now (they were tolerating each other), so they shouldn't start fighting. On the other hand, their buddy begged Eddie and Flash not to fight with each other and Peter could involuntary start some quarrel. ''I've got guests right now,'' he added. To be honest, symbiote and Eddie weren't guests, they were flatmates now, but should he give Peter this much information?

''I hope they are not troublesome, if you need help with, you know,'' Peter lowered his voice. ''getting rid of them I can help.''

''No, no! Nothing like that! They are...'' Flash looked for best fitting word for a while and then gave up. ''friendly. They helped me a lot. Well, actually, they are my flatmates now,'' he decided to trust his friend.

''Who are these people?'' Parker was even more surprised and intrigued.

''Uh...'' Flash started sweating. He wished Eddie had come back already. He could ask him about his opinion on letting Peter know about his presence in his flat. He didn't want to lie to Peter, but also he didn't want to offend Eddie and their partner.

''Is this some kind of secret?''

''You may say so. They might be quite uneasy with people knowing about them.''

''Are they in trouble, hiding or something? If so, you could use some help,'' Peter offered.

''No, they are fine, I hope.''

The door opened and alien and Eddie entered the room.

''Do you close the door at all?'' Eddie asked. ''Anyone could walk in this flat! Do you know what keys are for?''

''Thanks God, you are back!'' Flash's face lit up.

''And we've got your shopping. We've bought some bread, water, cheese...''

''Fine, fine. I'll eat whatever you've got there.''

''Uh, Flash, who are you talking to? Your flatmates?'' Peter asked.

''Then come and prepare yourself some meal, I'm not your servant,'' Eddie complained.

''Ah, yeah, in a minute,'' Flash pointed at his phone, so Eddie could see he is busy.

''Who are you calling?'' Eddie was suspicious.

''Peter.''

''Does he know we are here?''

''Hey, Flash, are you alright?'' Spider-Man asked.

''Yeah, yeah, don't worry,'' he answered and then quickly added. ''No, that wasn't to you, I was talking to Peter,'' having two simultaneous conversations was hard. ''I've told him I've got flatmates, but haven't told him about you specifically, OK? He wants to visit me, maybe we should let him?''

''I don't think it's a good idea.''

**''Eddie, I know we had rough past with Spider-Man, but he said he forgave us. He's Flash's friend,''** symbiote convinced Eddie.

''Alright, but don't let him talk some dumb stuff,'' Eddie crossed his arms. Sooner or later Peter was going to find out, maybe it would be better if he did it on Venom's terms.

''Hi? Pete? I'm sorry. I had to discuss some things with my flatmates. You may come and visit us if you want to,'' Flash informed his friend.

''Wonderful! I shall be there in several minutes. So... OK, see you, right?'' Peter was very unsure about this visit.

''Yes, see you, bye,'' Flash put down his mobile. ''Right,'' he rubbed his hands with wide smile. ''Now, let me see our shopping,'' he got up, sliced bread and put some cheese on it. ''Yes, I missed it,'' he said chewing his meal.

''Peter Parker is definitely not a person I wanted to see today,'' Eddie sighed.

''When life gives you lemons, make some lemonade,'' Flash joked.

''I'm afraid I may do it,'' Eddie joked back.

**''No squeezing Spider-Man today,''** symbiote joined with jest.

''Or ever,'' Flash added. ''Don't worry, it will be just friendly talk.''

''But, you know, we never got along and he might be nosy. I don't want him to know about... most of things that happened to me,'' Eddie spoke it with some uneasiness.

''I won't tell him anything about what you told me today. I promise. However, he'll want to know why I'm here. I think we should tell him. He deserves to know. Besides, this only shows you two in good light.''

**''We are good now, Flash,''** symbiote peaked from Eddie's arm.

''I know, buddy,'' Flash scratched symbiote.

**''We want to help others,''** alien assured.

''I know,'' ex-soldier smiled. ''Let's consider this our new beginnings. Better life. Everything's going to be different now, right?''

''I think so. Like it or not, we are going to spend a lot of time together,'' Eddie said.

''Oh, I don't mind it. I wouldn't like you, Eddie, to think you are some kind of problem for me. Or that I accept you only because of our other.''

''Uh, thanks,'' Eddie didn't like to talk about this sort of things. ''Same to you. I mean, you are a good man.''

''Good, bad, I've done both in my life. Nothing is constant.''

Somebody knocked on the door.

''Yeah, you are right,'' Eddie said.

''Wait here. I'll open,'' Flash asked and headed to the door. The sound of opening the door and...

''Flash! It's really you! I cannot believe it!'' Peter shouted.

''I'm happy to see you too, Pete. Could you, please, stop choking me?'' Flash tried to sound as friendly as possible.

''Yeah, sorry. May I come in?''

''Yes, please,'' Flash welcomed him.

''Eddie. Fucking. Brock. What are you doing here?'' for Flash Peter's words sounded like someone beat glass. Maybe it was a bad idea to ask Peter here.

''Hi, Parker,'' Eddie greeted him coldly. ''We are living here for an unspecified time.''

''So, Flash was talking about you when he said 'flatmates'?''

''I think so,'' Eddie stood with his arms crossed.

''Is the suit with you?''

**''I'm here, Spider-Man. And I don't like being called 'suit'. I'm more than that,''** symbiote eyed him.

''I know, love,'' Eddie patted his other.

_'There it starts,'_ Flash thought hiding his face in his palms.

**''I know that you and Flash know. I also know that he doesn't know.''**

''Don't expect for him to understand, love,'' Eddie was getting protective over alien.

''Ouch, it hurt. But on the side note,'' Peter added. ''It's good to see you, Brock. Haven't seen you or heard about you for some time.''

''Don't tell me you started getting worried,'' Eddie snorted.

''You grew beard,'' Peter changed subject.

''No, it grew itself on its own,'' Eddie said half-sarcastically and half-seriously.

''It suits him, though,'' Flash interjected.

''Thanks, Flash,'' Eddie rolled his eyes.

''And you are living together?'' Peter wanted to make sure.

''Yes, some certain events made me lose my flat,'' Eddie tried not to look Peter into face.

''I'm guessing you are somehow one of reasons why Flash is here.''

''Correct,'' Flash smiled. ''Two or three other people were involved, but as far I am concerned, it was mostly their idea,'' he slapped Eddie's back in a friendly manner and poor guy didn't really know how to react to it, so he tried to keep stright face.

''And who are the others?''

''Andi, Ghost Rider and Johnny Blaze,'' Eddie decided to speak.

''Do you really need a person with the Hell-Mark and two Ghost Riders to bring people back?'' he met many people who had died and were later revived, but often it included some technology or it wasn't discussed at all and was just marked as 'mysterious events'.

''Apparently,'' Flash shrugged.

Somebody rang doorbell. It brought everybody in the room to consternation.

''Have you invited someone else meanwhile?'' Eddie asked.

''No. I've only called Andi and Peter so far,'' Flash looked at Eddie. ''Maybe it's some neighbour?''

''I don't think so, they rarely come in this kind of situations,'' Peter said, Flash didn't believe it, either.

''I'll open,'' Eddie offered.

''No, wait!'' Flash grabbed Eddie's arm. ''What if this is someone sent by the Maker?''

''Then that person is going to have rather unpleasant fight. We've got ex-soldier, Spider-Man and Venom in the flat. Whoever it is, he is outnumbered. Even if there are many people.''

**''We are ready to face them,''** symbiote felt joy thinking about repaying for Eddie's suffer.

''This time I've got to agree with you, Brock,'' Peter scratched his head. ''But I don't think there's threat outside the door. My spider-sense is not tingling.''

''Let's find out then,'' Eddie marched towards door. When he opened it, he stood like frozen.

** ''Hello, parents. I've been looking everywhere for you.'' **

''Sleeper!'' Eddie finally said and hugged tight their baby. ''We missed you so much.''

**''Yes, we missed you. How was your journey? What places have you visited?''** symbiote parent asked curiously.

''You need to meet someone,'' Eddie showed his child to Flash and Peter. ''This is Sleeper, our child. This is Flash...''

''Nice to meet you!'' Flash greeted young symbiote. ''I'm your parents' flatmate.''

**''He is also one of my hosts!''** older symbiote said proudly.

''And this is Peter Parker, some call him 'Spider-Man'.'' Eddie went on.

''Wait, you've got another spawn? And what did it meant by 'one of my hosts'?'' Peter asked pointing at older symbiote.

''Yes, Sleeper is our youngest child. And three of us decided to stick together, kind of,'' Eddie didn't have any will to explain anything of this to Peter.

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie argues with Peter. Later Venom, Flash, Eddie and Peter decide to help Andi and Mania.

''Seriously, you need to explain me this,'' Peter said.

''Explain you what?'' Eddie flinched. ''How does Klyntar make babies?'' he mocked Spider-Man.

''No, not this one!'' Peter was afraid he might have turned red. ''You know what I meant!''

Flash and Sleeper watched this squabble which reminded Flash of tennis match.

 **''Is father always like that when he talks with him?''** Sleeper asked.

''Let's say your father and Peter and not exactly what you would call 'friends','' Flash whispered. ''They were enemies for some time.''

''Say out loud what intrigues you,'' Eddie dared Peter.

**''Father is not a person who gets along with people. Changing subject to what Spider-Man wants to know: are co-hosting my other parent with my father?''**

''Is the suit bonding with both of you simultaneously like it tried at Alchemax?'' Peter asked.

 **''For the last time I'm telling you: I'm not a suit!''** older symbiote yelled.

''Yes, we decided that this way it would be the best for all of us. Your parents haven't told you about me, have they?'' Flash wanted to make sure.

 **''They haven't,''** Sleeper confirmed.

''I was your other parent's host for some time. In our time we spent together we visited some interesting places. I've heard you took some trips.''

''I've used my host's memories and decided to see some places he had seen. For example, some Kree bases.''

''So, space travels? Cool! Your other parent and I were members of the Guardians of the Galaxy, you know?'' Flash tried not to think about the line 'I've used my host's memories', it sounded so suspicious.

''Looks like you'll never learn, Parker,'' Eddie supported his other. ''No, we are not bonding at simultaneously. We are changing everyday.''

 **''Today's Eddie's day,''** parent symbiote added.

 **''Really?''** younger symbiote listened to both conversations. **''So that's the way? Changing hosts?''** it asked both its parents and Flash.

''Well, we don't have any better ideas,'' Eddie said insecurely.

 **''I'm afraid you didn't understand me correctly. I'm not asking, because I'm judging you, I'm just asking out of curiosity,''** Sleeper corrected.

''No offence taken,'' Eddie hugged his child.

''When you started?'' Peter asked.

''Eh... today?'' Flash interfered. ''We didn't have the chance to do it before, because, well, I was dead, remember?''

''OK, fine, I get it,'' Peter raised his hand to calm the rest down.

 **''You don't have to fear me, Spider-Man,''** Sleeper sensed Peter's fright.

''I don't... I just don't have best experiences with your race,'' hero defended himself.

 **''Sleeper is very talented Klyntar,''** proud symbiote parent said. **''However, I wouldn't mind if he wasn't that hot-headed.''**

''I wonder where from he takes that,'' Eddie smiled.

 **''Not from me, for sure,''** symbiote shared joy with one of its hosts.

''Could you, please, stop? I'm going to puke,'' Peter interrupted.

''Bathroom's on left, but you know that already,'' Flash laughed. He didn't mind Eddie and symbiote being tender to each other, after that conversation with Eddie he didn't feel jealous anymore.

''Thanks, Flash,'' Peter slapped his friend's shoulder.

''Your parents seem to love you very much,'' Flash spoke to Sleeper.

 **''We do,''** symbiote and Eddie said together.

 **''Do want to know my skills?''** Sleeper asked.

''I'd be honored,'' Flash smiled.

''You don't know what you are asking for,'' Eddie choked as he saw Flash getting sleepy. Ex-soldier fell on the couch and then fell asleep.

''What did you do to him?'' Peter asked.

 **''I put him to sleep,''** Sleeper answered as Flash was waking up.

''That was you?'' he asked.

 **''Yes, but I can do much more,''** Sleeper spoke as he seemingly disappeared. **''My camouflage is better than my parent's,''** he reappeared.

''It's hard to keep up with all these symbiote abilities,'' Peter noted.

''I believe I've heard it before,'' Flash looked at him.

 **''I also,''** Sleeper revealed his host's face. **''Lobotomised my host. I purged his personality and left memories and skills,'** **'** gooish mass swallowed blue head. **''Don't feel bad for him, he deserved that. He was bad person, he hurt my other parent and threatened to kill all humanity and all Skrulls.''**

''Wow,'' Peter blinked. ''And you told me I shouldn't fear you.''

**''No, I told you that you don't have to fear me.''**

''Riiight,'' Peter was really fed up with all this symbiote stuff.

''Wait,'' Flash demanded. ''I've got an idea.''

''This doesn't sound good,'' Peter interjected.

''Before I died I was keeping my eye on Lee Price. He is locked in a high security prison.''

''I wonder why,'' Eddie played with his fingers.

''Maybe with all Sleeper's abilities we could break in and take Mania from him?'' Flash suggested.

''It's really terrible idea, Flash,'' Eddie looked at him.

 **''Why, love? Both Mania and Andi will be happy to rebond. We can make some good!''** Venom formed from Eddie's shoulder.

''Because I don't want to get our child involved.''

 **''Father, I'm an adult. I'm sure I faced greater threats than whoever this guy is,''** Sleeper insisted.

''But he can control symbiotes!'' Eddie panicked.

 **''So did Tel-Kar,''** Sleeper convinced.

''I just...'' Eddie sighed. ''I know you are very talented. I don't doubt your skills. I just don't want anything bad to happen to you. I love you.''

 **''I know, father. Please, let me help you, you are going to have tough time without me if you want to do this. Trust me,''** he placed his hand on his father's shoulder.

''Wait, are we going to lobotomise another guy?'' Peter asked confused.

 **''Most probably,''** Sleeper said.

 **''While I'm happy to have you with us, Eddie might be right,''** parent symbiote uttered. **''We want you to be better than us. Don't repeat our mistakes, don't make things you are going to regret in the future.''**

**''I'm not going to regret this, parent. It's high time we did something for our race. People like Tel-Kar are dangerous for us, they abuse and corrupt us.''**

Eddie turned his head, trying to hide it from the others.

''I did that too, child. I abused and corrupted your parent,'' tears were falling from his cheeks.

 **''It's alright, Eddie. We both were mean to each other, we both hurt each other, but we learnt from our mistakes, we know better now. We forgave each other,''** older symbiote comforted its host.

''Yes, we did,'' Eddie hugged symbiote's head close to his chest.

 **''We are good now, love,''** symbiote wrapped around Eddie embracing him. **''Don't cry. I love you,''** alien reached out to Flash and pulled him closer wrapping around his chest too. **''And I love you too.''**

''I love you too, buddy,'' Flash felt happiness flooding him.

Sleeper came closer and hugged the three.

Peter was lost. Being tender guy, this scene touched him and he felt like crying, but he still remembered it involved symbiotes and anything involving symbiotes made him feel uncomfortable. The neighbourhood friendly part won and he let himself feel happy for them. He had tears in his eyes, but he managed to stop them from falling.

''Alright, let's kick Price's ass,'' Eddie finally agreed.

''I'll call Andi. We've got to prepare some plan,'' Flash said.

* * *

 

''Hi, coach!'' Andi walked inside. ''Eddie, you still owe me some money,'' she reminded.

''I know, I'll give it back when I have some more, OK?''

''We haven't met before,'' she said to Sleeper. ''I'm Andrea, people call me Andi.''

 **''I'm Sleeper. I'm Venom's child,''** young symbiote intruduced himself.

''I hope you are better than your sibilings.''

**''I think so. I want to help you reunite with your symbiote. My sibilings wouldn't be that helpful as far I am concerned.''**

''Probably not. So you are the part of our secret plan?''

**''Not just some part, the essential part.''**

''Somebody's humble, I see,'' she sighed.

''I called you, because we don't have any plan yet apart from breaking in,'' Flash took a look at maps on a table. ''The prison is here,'' he pointed at one map. ''And here are prison's plans,'' he pointed at some other map. ''Price's cell is here. It's specially designed for keeping in people bonded with Klyntar. Soundwaves and all that stuff.''

''They are torturing it,'' Andi said sorrowfully.

''Unfortunately,'' Flash nodded.

''Is this guy involved?'' she pointed at Peter.

''Me? Uh... I guess so? I think I don't have much of choice,'' he looked helplessly at her. Why was he engaging in this symbiotic business again?

''When are we attacking?'' Andi had a lot of questions.

 **''The sooner, the better. I vote tomorrow,''** Sleeper placed his hand on maps.

''Tomorrow?'' Peter freaked out. ''Wouldn't that be too soon?''

''Tomorrow's Flash's turn,'' Eddie noted and Andi sent him asking look. ''We decided to change in hosting our partner everyday.''

''Ah,'' she nodded.

''Eddie, you're right. It will be the best if you stay here tomorrow,'' Flash said.

''Why? I worked for FBI for some time, I've got some knowledge about this kind of prisons. I am not useless!'' Eddie argued.

 **''But you might get hurt, Eddie,''** Venom symbiote sounded anxious.

 **''I'll leave my host tomorrow and I'll bond with my father. Is that fine with you?''** Sleeper proposed.

* * *

 

 **''Does it work?''** Agent Venom asked as they touched their earbud.

''Yes, I can hear you, coach,'' Andi confirmed.

''Spidey?'' Agent asked.

''I received your message.''

 **''We can hear you too,''** Sleeper with his father added.

Andi, Agent Venom, Sleeper with Eddie and Spider-Man drove to prison's gate.

''Why am I doing this?'' Peter asked.

 **''Shut up, Pete''** Agent Venom hushed him.

Guardian in a booth at the gate looked at them. _'What a band of freaks'_ , he thought.

''My good sir, will you let us inside? We've got really urgent affair with prison's authorities,'' Peter tried his best of his spider charm.

''Do you have your passes? I need permission to let you in,'' guard said monotonously.

''Of course we've got it, sir! Otherwise we wouldn't be here,'' Spider-Man sounded innocently.

''May I see it?'' guard reached out his hand.

Peter handed him some cards that pretended to be passes.

''Have a good day,'' guard gave them back and opened the gate.

''How?'' Peter looked around when they entered prison zone.

 **''Don't ask,''** it was hard to tell whether Sleeper or Eddie warned.

They parked the car and went outside.

 **''Keep those with us,''** Agent Venom asked Andi.

''Sure, coach.''

''They shouldn't work anyway,'' Peter complained.

''We are pretending,'' Andi she whispered to him.

 **''Trust us,''** Sleeper said.

They showed their passes again at the door and once more were welcomed inside.

 **''OK, you know what to do,''** Agent Venom said inside the building. **''Spider's coming with us. Andi, Sleeper, you know where to go?''**

They nodded.

**''Then go!''**

Agent Venom and Spider-Man headed towards office part of the prison, while Andi and Sleeper headed towards prisoners part. Some guard stopped them.

''Stop! It's a high security area!'' why do people in unifroms have to yell always?

''We've got passes,'' Andi calmed him and showed him cards.

Guard opened the gate and they entered the maze of prison cells.

''Itsy, this is Avocado,'' _'Who made up this codenames?'_ she thought. '' **Do you copy?** ''

''Avocado, this is Itsy. We are inside,'' Peter looked at webbed in his chair guard. Poor guy. But they needed access to monitoring system and opening prison cell's system. **''We see you. You are getting closer,''** Agent added.

''Roger that, I can sense Mania,'' Andi said.

 _'Fasterfasterfaster'_ Flash was nervous.

Andi looked at the glass cell and man sitting inside. Black-haired man was surprised at this unexpected visit.

''Itsy, we are here.''

**''Roger that. Now you need to hurry up, when we open up the door, they're going to find out.''**

**''We are ready,''** Sleeper answered.

The door opened.

''Well, hello, long time no see,'' Price greeted Andi. ''I think we haven't met yet,'' he looked at Sleeper.

 **''It's not a problem,''** Sleeper jumped from Eddie to Lee. **''I'm sure we'll going to have some time to talk.''**

''Brock, you got yourself new pet?'' Price grinned.

Eddie punched his face.

''Avocado, what's happening? Stop that!'' Peter urged.

Black, green and red mass covered Price.

''What's whaa... Stop it, I said!'' he was running around his cell trying to control the young symbiote.

 **Don't try that. One guy tried, he is my host now. I control him,** Sleeper said in Price's mind.

Lee's eyes opened up wide in a horror.

''Sleeper maybe you don't have to do this? Maybe there's other way?'' Eddie tried to convince his child.

**''Don't you see that, father? He will be reoccurring problem if I don't do this.''**

''Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, Avocado, hurry up! They are coming!'' Peter's voice was trembling.

 **''It's done,''** Sleeper returned to Eddie's body taking Mania with him. Price's unconscious body fell to the ground.

''Guys, we need to run!''Andi heard guards coming.

Sleeper touched Andi with one of his tendrils.

''Mania! I missed you,'' she said.

 **''You belong to each other. Now we need to get away from here,''** Sleeper turned invisible.

Andi let her symbiote cover her completely. She felt it was still weak, but somehow it found enough strenght to make them disappear from sight too.

 **''Avocado for Itsy, you can close Price's cell now,''** Mania said.

''Copy.''

Mania and Sleeper ran till the gate of cell's block. Sleeper once more used his abilities to make the guard open up the gate. Being invisible, they ran to the place where Agent Venom and Spider-Man were.

 **''Itsy, open the door, it's us,''** Mania begged.

Agent Venom opened up.

 **''Did you destroy the videos?''** Sleeper asked.

''We did,'' Peter sat at the computer.

 **''Good. We made sure guards won't remember a thing,''** Sleeper put to sleep tied folk.

''Did you wash their brains too?'' Spidey asked and unwebbed him.

**''Only used chemicals.''**

**''Enough talking, let's get out,''** Agent Venom hurred them.

They left the room and walked out slowly – they decided they would look more suspicious if they were running. After all, they weren't involved in everything that happened that day in this prison, right? They showed their passed, said 'good-bye' to guards and drove off.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really terrible at all this walkie-talkie things.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sleeper and Venom have their child and parent bonding time. Younger symbiote teaches something his old man (or rather his old symbiote).

Eddie woke up, it was still dark outside, but he knew the sun rises soon. He didn't want to get up, his bed was comfortable and the quilt was warm. He only needed his other to make this moment perfect, but part of his agreement with Flash and symbiote was alien switching hosts during breakfast (which they decided to have at 7 a.m.). Flash asked Andi to stay with them for some time, but she refused. For sure she was grateful for the offer, but having rebonded with her symbiote she wanted some time for themselves, however she promised to stay in touch. In Eddie's opinion she was keeping her promise maybe a little bit too much – she called like 5 times in just one day. After they came back from the prison mission, Flash went to explain to some that authorities he is not dead and Eddie sent his curriculum vitae to several tabloids. Maybe somebody will call back. Eddie smiled. So that was his life now? Living in one apartment with Flash Thompson, sharing their other with him and listening to Andi's and Flash's phonecalls. Not to mention Sleeper in the livingroom. He could definitely get used to it. Last weeks only proved that he needed some kind of family. He was happy to have someone watch his back. Eddie thought he should probably call Dylan this evening, he was his half-brother after all. Maybe he could even reach out doctor Steve? He haven't talked to him for long time.

Flash was still asleep. Venom liked watching him sleep. Well, it liked watching Eddie sleep too. Symbiote left its host's body and entered livingroom. Maybe this wasn't quite fair to leave him now, but he won't probably notice it while sleeping. It just wanted to discuss some Klyntar stuff with its child.

 **''Not with uncle Flash, parent?''** Sleeper asked.

Venom, Eddie and Flash had told young symbiote stories of their bonds. With some of them they weren't comfortable (especially Eddie), but they wanted Sleeper to know. Sleeper decided to treat Flash as close family, seeing that he cared about both of his parents and ex-soldier asked young symbiote to call him 'uncle'. Sleeper also announced to Andi and Mania that although Mania symbiote is the clone of his parent, which would make it his aunt/uncle, he thinks of them as his cousins. **''Together and separated''** , he said. Andi thanked him and said she was glad to have new family member. ''See you soon, cousin,'' she said with smirk when she left for Philadelpia.

Parent symbiote needed some help from its child as having two hosts was quite problematic, but it didn't really expect its kid to understand this unique situation.

 **What could he know about the special connection between symbiote and its host? Tel-Kar probably doesn't have feelings now. He's just a shell. He deserves this, but this way my child misses very important aspect of symbiosis. But he's still young, he's got time. Some day he is going to find his host. That creature won't be perfect, but,** symbiote looked at Eddie's room, then at Flash's room. **It doesn't have to be perfect. Caring is enough,** alien smiled thinking about its hosts.

 **''No, I wanted to talk to you,''** Venom said. **''You can speak to people in their minds without bonding to them. Could you teach me that?''** older symbiote felt embarrassed by its wish. **''I know Eddie and Flash prefer me talking to them in their minds. It's also easier for me.''**

 **''I don't know if that's possible for you parent,''** Venom was clearly upset to hear that. **''But we could try.''**

**''How do we start, Sleeper?''**

**''Father and uncle are asleep now, we need some material to train on,''** Sleeper stroked his chin.

**''They will be frightened when they see us gone. They are going to lose their minds!''**

**''We can wait for them to awake or we can train before that. Wouldn't it be a pleasant surprise for them to find out you can talk to both of them in their minds at one time?''** older symbiote had to admit that its child had gift for convincing others. Eddie and Flash would most probably say Sleeper was born politician.

 **''Alright, but we need come back soon. I don't want to scare them,''** Venom agreed.

 **''Neither do I,''** Sleeper opened up a window and walked outside. His parent followed him.

There weren't that many people outside, the hour was still quite early. There were some folks going home from parties and some homeless. You could also see some poor souls who worked night and early morning shifts. Some people were hurring, because they wanted to avoid traffic jam – unfortunately for them in vain. Streets were already crowded.

 **''Souldn't we camouflage? They are looking curiously at us,''** parent complained.

 **''No, why? I was born here, you live here, it's our city, just as it is theirs,''** Sleeper shrugged.

**''Some of them might be looking for troubles. They could get us into some fight and that would surely disappoint your dad and Flash.''**

**''You are overreacting, parent. Now, look and learn!''** Sleeper said as one passerby freaked out and stumbled. He grabbed his head and shook it.

''Uh... I drank too much,'' he sounded semi-drunk and semi-hangoverish.

 **That is quite possible,** Sleeper agreed with his test subject.

''Who was that?'' guy jumped completely scared. He wasn't used to having voices in his head.

 **Me,** Sleeper waved at him. **I know what you want to ask. Yes, I'm talking in your head.**

 **''Now you try, parent,''** he said aloud.

Older symbiote narrowed its eyes in its great effort. And... nothing.

Semi-drunk guy stood rocking.

''Who arrr... you two?'' he laughed. ''You look weird. Are you cosssplaying?'' he leaned against closest wall.

 **''Yes. That's right!''** older symbiote wanted to leave this guy alone as soon as possible. **''Let's find somebody else,''** it whispered to its offspring.

 **''Fine,''** Sleeper said and found another victim. This time it was some young woman with long black hair and purple shirt.

 **Hi, there,** he greeted her.

''Jeez, you scared me,'' she looked at him. ''If you want to find yourself some girl think about some better way than just showing off your mutant skills.''

 **''Sorry,''** Sleeper felt confused. No one had scolded his behaviour before. **''I wasn't picking you up.''**

''Yeah, right,'' she rolled her eyes.

Older symbiote tried talk to her without using voice, but failed once more.

 **''It's useless. You are right, I can't do this,''** it spoke to its child.

**''I've got another idea. Bond with my host!''**

**''What?''** Venom wasn't best with face impressions, but looked shocked anyway.

**''You told me that Rex bonded with dad while you two were bonded. Maybe I could share with you some skills this way?''**

Older symbiote reluctantly bonded with Tel-Kar. Even lobotomised he terrifed it.

 **Now we are going to find another person to talk to. I'll do it first, then you'll try. OK?** Sleeper asked his parent.

 **Yes. But remember we should go back home soon,** Venom warned.

Sleeper snorted in response.

 **Don't do that on me! Where are your manners? Dad would be disappointed,** older symbiote went into its parent mood.

They walked for a while looking for some suitable person. The sun was rising and streets were getting even more and more crowded. The city was yellow from taxi cabs and loud from sleepy irritated people who yelled at each other as they drank in hurry their coffees in their paper cups.

 **Hello,** Sleeper spoke to one of them.

''Leave me alone!'' the guy was too busy to notice his interlocutor did not move his mouth.

 **Try another one,** parent encouraged.

 **Excuse me,** Sleeper asked man in a brown coat, a white shirt and a silly colored tie.

''Oh God,'' he dropped his sandwich. ''Who was that?'' he quickly looked around in a panic.

 **Your turn,** Sleeper said to his parent.

 **It was us,** Venom concentrated on horrified man's mind. Thanks to Sleeper's abilities he could feel it, but it was so distant and foggy. **Do you hear us?**

''Wow!'' now guy looked at them not only in awe, but also in certain admiration. ''Excuse me, I didn't hear you clearly. Do you talk in my mind?'' he touched his temple.

Sleeper and Venom made mental equivalent of sending each other asking look.

 **Yes, we do. I mean, currently I am doing this, but he started,** Venom said. This was really exhausting. This mindscape was foreign territory for him.

Man looked at them like he met craziest person in a psych ward and then burst with laughter.

''But you are alone, big guy!'' he raised his arms.

 **No, there are two of us and one additional body,** Sleeper argued.

Venom decided to part and try to speak on his own. He detached from its kid's host.

Man shrieked and jumped once more.

 **Shhh, calm down,** Sleeper ordered and used his powers to make their victim composed.

Being seperated from its child, older symbiote had bigger difficulties with sensing man's mind, but still he could feel it. Maybe Venom is going to learn? Eddie and Flash will be joyous and proud for sure.

 **See, there are two of us,** Venom danced around drugged by Sleeper's chemicals man.

''Wh-what? I don't understand you? I can only hear some hum,'' man scratched his head.

 **''Let's go home,''** Venom demanded. **''I'll practice later.''**

 **''Yes, they should wake up soon. Your making progress, parent,''** Sleeper praised older symbiote.

 **''Do you think so? I'm going to train on Flash and Eddie at home,''** parent smirked as they headed towards flat.

''And they are telling me I'm insane,'' guy in a tie looked at symbiotes.

Two symbiotes climbed to the window of their apartment. Older symbiote quickly returned to Flash's room. It sighed with relief, he was still asleep.

Eddie walked out his room and rubbed his eyes.

''Morning, Sleeper. I believe I heard some noise,'' he leaned against door frame.

 **''Good morning, dad,''** Sleeper greeted him from the couch. **''I was talking to my other parent. We had to discuss some Klyntar stuff. You know that there are some things that only your own race can fully understand.''**

''You don't have to explain me this,'' Eddie sat next to him. ''I know I'm never going to fully understand you or your other parent. And you will never fully understand me. On the other hand, your parent understands me better than any human ever did,'' he placed his hands on the back of his head. ''Flash's still sleeping?''

 **''I think so. You can't wait to bond with my parent again? You are pretty tense,''** Sleeper noticed.

''It's half past six already. Gosh, I think I won't survive this thirty minutes,'' waiting made him more impatient.

**''If uncle doesn't get up on time,we are going to throw him out of his bed. Or parent will rebond with you without his knowledge and we will eat breakfast without him.''**

''For a moment I was afraid you were going to say we were going to eat Flash for breakfast,'' Eddie laughed.

''I hear somebody's gossiping about me,'' Flash said yawning. ''This guy did not let me sleep any longer,'' he pointed at head coming from his shoulder.

''Good, because we were talking about ways to punish you if you didn't get up on time,'' Eddie raised his head to look at Flash.

''So, where's our breakfast?'' Flash threw cushion at Sleeper and messed up Eddie's hair.

''We've got some time. It's not 7 o'clock yet. If you want to, prepare the meal yourself,'' Eddie waved his hand like he was trying to make some fly go away.

Sleeper threw cushion back at Flash.

''We should have some pillow fight, don't you think, Sleeper?'' Flash proposed.

This was his moment, Venom decided. It could sense Eddie's mind, more clearly than that guy's on the street. This wasn't surprising at all, symbiote had special relationship with Eddie and with Flash.

 **Eddie,** it called.

Eddie looked at his symbiote and then at its current host who heard this too.

''I didn't know you could do this, love,'' he said astonished.

''Wait, you heard our partner too?'' Flash asked.

Eddie nodded.

 **I learnt this only today. Took some lessons from Sleeper. Special situations require special measures,** symbiote smiled widely.

''So this was this Klyntar stuff you discussed?'' Eddie paid back with smile.

 **''Parent is very diligent student,''** Sleeper commented.

 **This way I can talk to both of you in your minds while being bonded to only one of you,** older alien beamed with happiness.

''You are marvelous, buddy,'' Flash praised his symbiote. ''You never fail to amaze me,'' he hugged it.

''I agree with Flash,'' Eddie raised his hand like he was voting.

''So, who's up for pancakes for breakfast?'' Flash asked.

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flash cooks pancakes, Venom is a chocoholic, Sleeper has teen-phase and Eddie is concerned when Flash leaves flat and doesn't come back soon.

Flash prepared some pancakes for breakfast. It took him more time than he expected, so the meal started after 7 a.m., but older symbiote decided to bond with Eddie at that time anyway.

''Good thing I put on my protheses,'' Flash cooked a pancake and lifted it.

''If you had got up earlier, we would have eaten our breakfast by now,'' Eddie raised his eyebrow. ''Don't keep pancakes for too long on that frying pan, you are going to burn them!''

**''I can't smell anything burning, father,''** Sleeper noted.

**''Can we stop talking about burning things?''** alien parent asked.

Flash turned to Eddie and their partner and smiled.

''Nothing's burning, buddy. Eddie's just exaggerating.''

**''Eddie! You know I don't like fire,''** symbiote narrowed its eyes and looked at its host with reproach.

''And now suddenly it's all my fault?'' Eddie pretented to be offended. ''I'm just teasing with Flash. See?'' Eddie pointed at his flatmate. ''He's laughing.''

''Finished,'' Flash beamed with pride. ''Pancakes for everybody. Here you go,'' he handed plates to Sleeper and Eddie. ''I believe you've never tried pancakes before, am I right?''

**''When I was on Earth, I didn't eat human food. Neither did I in space.''**

''There is always this first time. I hope you are going to like them,'' Flash patted his 'nephew's' shoulder.

''Yeah, maybe we won't get food poisoning,'' Eddie stabbed pancake with a fork.

**''Eddie!''** older symbiote growled.

''Mhhm, I take that back,'' Eddie said with full mouth. ''These are really good,'' he pointed at his plate with a knife.

''Glad to hear that,'' Flash said slicing his breakfast. ''What about you, Sleeper?''

**''They taste... interesting. They are really sweet. I usually eat raw things rather than cooked and sweet. But they are good,''** Sleeper said chewing carefully.

''What about chocolate? Haven't you tried it?'' Flash was getting more and more interested.

**''Chocolate!''** said Venom the chocoholic.

''Darling, you behave like Cookie Monster,'' Eddie looked at restless symbiote.

**''But I'm chocolate monster, I don't care about cookies. Well, I like them if they are chocolate cookies.''**

**''Ah, yes. I eat chocolate, but I prefer bitter. It is good for my body. It contains some things that can be found in brains,''** Sleeper wasn't sure how his parents are going to react to the last words. He was afraid, they might think he eats brains and deem him monster. Well, he ate several. They tasted good and simultaneously they made him sick. Made him euphoric and scarred. He decided he didn't like them. **''And I don't even like them. I mean, brains,''** he added unsurely.

**''Klyntar needs some nutrients that can be found in both chocolate and brains. Chocolate and loving host are better solutions.''**

''Aw, thank you,'' Flash said with joyous voice. ''Hey, Eddie, it was about us! Oh my, are you alright?''

''You know what? Suddenly I'm not that hungry,'' memories of time when they ate brains made Eddie want to vomit.

**''Fortunately, I learnt how to make my host's body produce this enzymes. But I like chocolate, nevertheless,''** Sleeper put another piece of pancake into his mouth.

''I prepared breakfast, so you take care of dishes,'' Flash got up and went to his room.

''With this?'' Eddie found some ancient sponge.

''I didn't have any problems with using it for the last two days,'' Flash marked from his room.

Eddie started washing frying pan, when Flash walked out fully dresses.

''I have some things to do. I'll be back soon, have a good time,'' he left apartment.

''Has he told you anything about this? I wonder where he went to,'' Eddie was fighting to clean this frying pan.

**''No, he hasn't told me, love,''** black and white symbiote smiled at its thought. **''Maybe he went to buy as lots of chocolate?''** it licked its teeth.

''I've got feeling anything's possible with that man,'' Eddie said resigned at the sink.

When Eddie finished cleaning up dishes, he, symbiote and their child decided to watch telly. Another addiction of Eddie's love.

''You are going to spoil our child, darling,'' he kissed his symbiote's forehead.

**''How many times do I have to repeat this to you? I'm an adult now, father,''** Sleeper placed his elbows on his knees.

**''See, Eddie? Not spoiling him,''** older symbiote was happy to win this argument.

''Yeah, sure,'' Eddie crossed his arms. ''Flash said he was going to be back soon. I wonder what takes him so long,'' he turned his head to the window.

**''Worrying about him?''** Sleeper asked.

''I'm not,'' Eddie gasped. ''But don't you think it's strange he left without saying where is he going?''

**''Well, he doesn't have to explain his decisions to us,''** Sleeper played with remote.

**''Maybe he visited Spider-Man?''** older alien suggested.

''Yeah, probably. But aren't we a fun company?'' Eddie spread his arms.

**''You are jealous!''** parent symbiote laughed.

''I am not!'' Eddie was grumpy.

**''But you like Flash, don't you?''** Klyntar asked its host.

Sleeper gave up and decided to ignore his parents.

''Well, yeah. Is that a problem? He offered us place to stay, he is helpful and kind,'' he said.

_'And has nice butt,'_ wait he didn't think that, did he?

**''It's not a problem, quite contrary. I'm glad to see you like each other,''** Venom assured him. Seeing that Sleeper stopped paying attention to them and conversation took rather private direction, symbiote decided to speak his usual way – in its host's mind.

**You just did,** it confirmed.

''Oh, damn,'' Eddie turned red and hid his face in his hands.

**So you are jealous after all,** symbiote pressed.

''Don't know, maybe,'' Eddie sighed. ''Does even he like me? It's still too early to say that we are friends. It's been only a couple of days.''

**I'm pretty sure he likes you. And trust me, I know my hosts,** it touched tenderly Eddie's cheek. **If you don't believe me, call Flash.**

''What, now?'' Eddie panicked a little bit. ''And if he's on some meeting? What do you expect me to do? Ask him ''Hey, Flash, do you like me? Would you call me your friend?'' That's ridiculous!''

**I can't see why not do it. Let him see you care about his feelings. This won't hurt.**

''I wouldn't be so sure about it,'' Eddie rolled his eyes. This was so stupid, he decided. However, it didn't stop him from calling Flash. ''What am I even doing?'' he let his breath out. ''He's not answering,'' he said.

**We should go and look for him. I'm getting worried,** symbiote confessed.

Eddie thought they were getting overprotective as he was worried about his flatmate too.

''Sleeper?'' he touched his child shoulder.

**''Hm?''** younger symbiote looked at him.

''We are going to look for Flash, he should be back already. Coming with us?''

**''I think I'll stay here,''** Sleeper decided.

''OK, call us if you need something. We will be back when we find him,'' they headed to the door. ''And yes I know, you are not a child,'' Eddie forestalled Sleeper's attack.

**''Dad, I don't have a phone,''** Sleeper looked at him like he was talking with person not up-to-date.

''But you can use Flash's phone if he comes while we are outside,'' Eddie left and closed the door. ''I think Sleeper is in his teen-phase,'' he said to his other.

**Maybe, but I don't have experience with children. Klyntar don't have teen-phases, but Sleeper was raised on the Earth and by his parents with some help of their friends. He's different than most of my race. I wish we could do this with the rest of our offspring,** it said regretfully.

''At least we did one thing right, he's not like his sibilings,'' Eddie sighed. ''Love, do you know where we could find Flash?''

**I think I can trace him.**

''Then lead,'' Eddie asked.

They crossed several streets, when symbiote unexpectly shouted.

**Flash!**

''Where?'' Eddie looked around. ''Oh, no...'' he looked at the shop on the other side of the street. There were some robbers. ''Do you think he is in there?''

**Yes, he is there. I can feel it.**

''Time to fight crime again,'' Eddie smirked. He missed this thrill and satisfaction of protecting innocents. ''I hope he didn't get himself into more troubles.''

They walked inside as they used to: Eddie pretending to be weak to lower aggressor's guard and symbiote attacking from behind.

''Uh, hi,'' Eddie said with his arms raised. ''I'm looking for my colleague,'' he knew Flash was behind that display on his right.

''Great, you can join him later. Now, give me your money,'' one of robbers demanded.

''Yeah, right,'' Eddie calmly reached to his pocket. These guys didn't like that clearly.

''Hurry up!'' thief shouted.

''Wait, I've got to find them,'' Eddie took his hand out of his pocket.

Some other robber aimed his gun at him.

''Come on, man...'' Eddie started.

The man pulled the trigger, but shortly before that symbiote and Eddie merged into one.

**''Let's play if you want to!''** they dared them and threw cash register at one of thieves and then they jumped behind display on their right.

''Hi, guys,'' Flash waved at them. He sounded tired.

**''Hi, we were wondering where were you.''**

''Looks like you found me,'' he hissed breathing in.

''Damn it, Flash. We leave you for five minutes and you are shot in your leg!'' Eddie said as symbiote transferred to wounded man.

''Yeah, sorry about that. I tried to stop them,'' he tried to excuse himself. ''At first they aimed at my feet, but well, you know,'' he scratched his head.

**We can stop them now,** symbiote said covering Flash. They turned into Agent Venom and jumped over the display.

''Hey! Not fair! It's my day, remember?'' Eddie yelled at them, but he was semi-angry, semi-amused. The attackers were even more terrifed to see another Venom and it made Eddie smile.

**''Not going anywhere, boys,''** Agent crossed their path.

''Shoot him down!'' one of robbers ordered.

Agent used tendrils to take away their guns. One of thieves dared to attack with a knife.

**''Bad idea,''** Agent Venom commented. **''Eddie, joining us?''** they asked as reporter punched one robber's guts.

''Can't let you have fun alone, right?'' Eddie wiped blood off his face as he got hit into face. He ran and jumped over Agent's back touching him. Symbiote returned to Eddie turning them into Venom.

''Nice, very acrobatic,'' Flash applauded.

**''We also think so,''** they spoke to Flash and then turned to robbers. They roared at them, spitting their green liquid at them. Attackers knew they lost it, Venom was threatening them and his companion was aiming at them.

Venom webbed robbers and asked customers and employees. **''Tell them it was Venom.''**

''You can also mention Agent Venom,'' Flash added as they were leaving shop. ''Thanks, guys,'' he slapped Eddie's back as symbiote turned back into Eddie's clothes.

''You are welcome,'' Eddie looked at him.

''Good team work,'' Flash nodded.

''Yeah, except for you were cheating.''

**Wasn't cheating. Fixed Flash's leg,** symbiote explained.

''Is that why you were Agent Venom?'' Eddie snorted laughing.

''Oh, give it a rest Eddie!'' Flash punched Eddie's shoulder. ''You are good friends. Thanks.''

''Wait. Did you just call me your friend?'' Eddie wanted to make sure he understood him correctly.

''Yes, I did. You don't like that?'' Flash seemed to be somehow upset.

''I do! I mean, I'm happy to be your friend. I'm just a little bit surprised.''

**Told you,** symbiote shared with Eddie its joy.

''Did you two talk about what I think about you? Now, I am surprised.''

''Can we not talk about it?'' Eddie asked embarrassed.

Symbiote couldn't help but notice that Flash was eyeing Eddie's thighs. It decided to leave this observation to itself.

 


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is collection of short stories about their life together. Last part is about nightmares.

''Hey, guys, look!'' Flash showed his laptop to Eddie and Sleeper.

Eddie looked lazily at him, finishing his breakfast.

''Eugene, shouldn't you be getting ready to your job?'' he threw a spoon into his bowl of cereals. Sometimes Flash was hard to cope with.

Recently Flash found a job of PE teacher. At least he had some experience with it. Eddie was writing some cheap stories for one of tabloids. Hey, it let him earn some money, right?

''Yeah, I should, but kids are always late. Anyways, you've got to see this. ''Two Venoms seen in New York''!''

 **But there's only one Venom,** older symbiote wondered. **We are Venom. Three of us.**

''People don't understand this and they won't,'' Eddie took a look at the article. ''But I admit it, nice pictures.''

''Maybe Peter took them,'' Flash joked.

''Nah, I don't think so.''

Sleeper took laptop from Flash and scrolled through the article.

 **''** _ **Usually seen separated, several times Venom and Agent Venom were cought cooperating. Some witnesses state they seen black mass transferring from one man to another.**_ **''** Sleeper read it aloud. **''They would completely lose their minds if you teamed up with Mania,''** he commented.

* * *

 

Flash, Eddie and their symbiote were sitting at the table in their room that was partially livingroom and partially diningroom. Sleeper decided to go out, ignoring Eddie's warnings that he shouldn't go out when he looks that alien.

 **Eddie, Flash?** symbiote asked.

''Yes, love?''

''What bugs you, buddy?''

 **I want to push the limits of our bond,** alien stated.

''How may I ask?'' Eddie was curious.

''I think I know what you have in mind,'' Flash said as symbiote was wrapping around Flash's and Eddie's thighs.

''Are you sure it's a good idea? Last time you tried to bond with both of us at one time, we all ended up screaming and thrashing around,'' Eddie reminded.

**But it was then and this is now. My bonds with both of you are stronger than ever.**

''How is that?'' bearded man crossed his arms.

**I can speak to you in your minds even when I'm outside your bodies, for example.**

''Our partner may have a point here,'' Flash shrugged his arms.

 **Trust me,** symbiote asked.

''Uh, fine, go on,'' Eddie agreed despite the fact that he felt like he has just agreed to some suspicious surgery.

Klyntar spilled around Eddie's legs and created calves and feet for Flash. I didn't last long, however, because alien quickly backed off.

''Wow, that was cool,'' Flash applauded.

 **And very tiring,** symbiote added. **It's hard to keep form on two hosts. It feels unstable.**

''You've got plenty of time to train, right?'' Eddie stroked his dear.

* * *

 

 **''Parents, I really enjoyed my time with you, but it's time for me to go. The space is calling me,''** Sleeper declared.

''So soon? It's been maybe two weeks. Can't you stay a little bit longer?'' Eddie asked.

 **''I don't like spending too much time in one place. I've got to move, to travel,''** Sleeper gestured widely with his arm like he wanted to show the world to them.

 **''We will miss you. You could visit us from time to time,''** older symbiote said.

 **''I will miss you too. I'll visit you, just try not to disappear for few months again,''** their child joked.

''Give a hug to your uncle!'' Flash hugged young symbiote.

 **''We will meet again soon,''** Sleeper assured. **''Bye, parents! Bye, uncle!''** he vanished from their sight.

''And he's gone again,'' Eddie sighed sadly.

 **But we've got to give him some space. We can't keep him with us if he doesn't want to. He is adult Klyntar, he's got host,** alien parent was covering its own sadness with these words.

''He said he was going to visit us soon. I know it's hard for both of you, but there's nothing to worry about,'' Flash comforted them.

''We will talk about this when you've got your own kids,'' Eddie turned his back on Flash.

* * *

 

Eddie and Flash finished their training. Eddie put back barbell and Flash put back dumbbells. After all, having those muscles required regular trainings. Symbiote was going back and forth between two of them – for some time their agreement about hosting days applied only when they were outside their apartment. Symbiote even learnt how to be clothing for both of its hosts at one time. It wasn't too comfortable as they had to keep close distance, but Flash used this as a way of teasing Peter.

Eddie was the one who had more troubles with being separated. He feared this, he hated this. Once he got panic attack, he felt claustophobic, he felt like he was choking. When Flash came back, he found Eddie cuddling his legs in the corner. Symbiote immediately bonded with him and Flash wrapped his arms around his friend, soothing him gently. After that accident Flash convinced Eddie to visit some therapist.

Now they were sitting on the couch. Klyntar was partially bonded to both of them, wrapping its tendrils around Flash's and Eddie's legs, and it sat between their hosts. It was slowly learning how to transfer emotions between both of its humans. They didn't like that and symbiote didn't understand why. They had no problems with sharing their feelings with alien, but they were too ashamed to share them with each other via their symbiote. **Humans are pretty weird creatures,** it decided. However, symbiote convinced them to let it try do it. **I want our bond to grow stronger, it will be the best solution for all of us,** it declared.

* * *

 

Eddie was walking through the city and listening to some radio station.

 **Eddie?** symbiote's voice was full of unsecurity.

''What is it, darling?'' Eddie felt it was going to ask some questions he didn't want to hear.

**Do I cause you pain? Do I hurt you?**

''No, why? Quite the opposite. When I'm hurt you heal me, you ease my pain.''

 **Am I dirty? Do I stain you or Flash?** symbiote was about to cry.

''Oh,'' Eddie understood. ''The song. It is about the song, right?''

_So tell me why you've chosen me_  
_Don't want your grip_  
_Don't want your greed_  
_Don't want it_  
_I'll tear me open, make you gone_  
_No more can you hurt anyone_  
_And the fear still shakes me_  
_So hold me until it sleeps_

**I think it matches me. It could be about me.**

''It does not! It is not! It's about cancer,'' Eddie hesitated to say it, he didn't like this word.

_I don't want it_  
_I don't want it, want it, want it, want it, want it, no-oh-oh!_  
_So tear me open but beware_  
_There's things inside without a care_  
_And the dirt still stains me_  
_So wash me till I'm clean_

''Singer's mother died of cancer, she refused treating,'' he explained.

**You fear it, don't you? You are afraid it might return once more.**

''Yes,'' Eddie nodded gloomily.

 **I won't let it. If it shows up ever again, I'll kill it, I'll show it no mercy,** alien danced under Eddie's skin.

* * *

 

It was raining outside, there were thunders. Flash was wriggling in his bed.

_He was running. He was hurring._

_''No, Peter, stop!'' he reached out. Spider-Man held Eddie by his shirt. It was clear that he wanted to kill him. ''Peter, don't hurt him! You said you forgave him! I thought you were better, better than any of us!''_

_''Flash, don't disturb me. This suit is changing you! It's for your own safety. As long as Brock is alive, no one's safe,'' hero stood tall._

_Lee Price walked from Spidey's shadow. He held Mania._

_''My symbiote, mine. All of them belong to me,'' black-haired man said._

_''Pete, we need to stop him! Do something!'' Flash urged. ''No! Nooo!!!'' he yelled and ran, ran and suddenly he could not. He was no longer covered by Venom symbiote, he had no legs, he fell to the ground. ''Stop, leave them!'' he cried and watched as Spider-Man sticked a knife in Eddie's heart and Lee Price broke Andi's neck, they did it with perfect synchronization. Then he felt pain, he was all covered in blood, he noticed many bullet-holes in his body and remains of Anti-Venom around him. He was dying again._

He woke up sweaty and heavy breathing.

_Eddie walked through a dark maze. He was looking for his symbiote. Moreover, he was chased by Carnage, but fortunately red symbiote lost his trace._

_**''Hello, daddy!''** Carnage jumped at Eddie. Maybe it didn't lose it after all. _

_Eddie stumbled, tumbled and grabbed some trash can. Why was there a trash can? He had no time to wonder. He hit Carnage with it and ran away._

_''Oh, no...'' he was catching his breath. Knull held his other in his hands._

_''Nice to meet you again, host,'' symbiote god said. ''Good timing. I needed you right now.''_

_''My other, leave it! It's not your property!'' Eddie screamed angrily, spitting saliva into his beard._

_''Is it yours, though?'' Knull dared him. He kissed symbiote's forehead. ''My child, your merits are great. You plagued this land with your offspring, managed to have more than one host at one time. Show me... you are worthy of my trust and I shall reward you. You will become my symbiote, my child. Your glory will be greater than All-Black's. With me, you will make history. I've got just one task for you,'' Knull slowly closed his eyes. ''KILL THEM!'' he opened his eyes showing madness in them._

_Why didn't he notice this earlier? Flash was on the other side of Knull. Oh, dear._

_''Love, listen to me. I know this is not you, this asshole is controlling you! Don't let him,'' Eddie said as symbiote was closing to both of its hosts. ''Don't do anything that you will regret,'' he could feel tendrils wrapping around his heart. He looked at Flash, the same was happening to him. And there was this snap. Venom stopped their hearts._

Eddie woke up with scream.

Symbiote was restless. It didn't like thunderstorms, they were loud and things cought on fire from lightning strikes. It reminded alien about distant memory of fight with Thor. It didn't know if it was its own memory or one of the Hive's memories. To Venom it was more of nightmare than memory. The terror of scared men, the rumble of thunder, blinding light and the swish of hammer. It looked into Flash's and Eddie's minds, both of them had nightmares. Terrible ones. Did Eddie really think symbiote could do this to them? Did Flash think it would abandon him and let Flash, Eddie and Andi get killed? It wasn't good night. Flash was awake, he wanted to get up, so symbiote bonded with him, creating legs for him. He left his room and due to lack of better idea what to do, opened up the fridge.

''Can't sleep too?'' Eddie asked.

''Like you knew it,'' Flash mumbled.

''It doesn't look like we are going to fall asleep, anyway. Wanna watch some telly?'' Eddie offered.

''Yeah, why not,'' teacher sat on the couch. ''Buddy, what good programs can we watch in the middle of the night?''

 **Try ninth channel,** alien suggested.

''Do you really watch doctor drama?'' Flash laughed.

 **Yes. Is that problem to you?** symbiote covered Eddie and Flash like some kind of blanket.

Watching tv seemed to help as both humans got sleepy.

'' _Before you slip into unconsciousness, I'd like to have another kiss, another flashing chance at bliss, another kiss, another kiss,_ '' Eddie hummed stroking symbiote. Flash placed his head on Eddie's shoulder and fell asleep. Soon Eddie was asleep to.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like putting songs into my works, because for me music is the best carrier of emotions. This time I featured Metallica's 'Until It Sleeps' and The Doors' 'The Crystal Ship'.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Big nasty fight with Carnage! With Deadpool's guest appearance! Strange things happen in this chapter, read at your own risk.

Ringing phone woke Flash up. He yawned and looked around. Three of them spent this night on the couch and only now he realised he slept with his head on Eddie's shoulder. Well, apparently Eddie didn't mind it as he said nothing.

''Morning, Flash,'' Eddie woke up too. He tried not to think too much about a night spent with Flash glued to his side. ''What time is it?''

''Eleven o'clock,'' Flash answered and picked up his mobile. ''Hi, what's up, Peter?''

''You're lucky it's Saturday. How was your night, love?''

Black blanket moved.

**Second part better than first. Don't like thunderstorms.**

''You are kidding, right? Don't tell me it's true,'' Flash frowned.

''What is that?'' Eddie was alarmed by Flash's voice.

''Carnage. It's Carnage, guys.''

Eddie's eyes widened. He remembered his nightmare. He was in no mood for fighting Carnage today.

''Got that, we will be there in minutes,'' Flash assured and put his phone back.

''Let me guess. Carnage attacked and we are needed,'' Eddie got up from the couch.

''Correct. Hurry up! They need us!'' Flash ran with symbiote into his room. Eddie walked into his. One of disadvantages of sharing symbiote was the actual need of putting on some real clothes. And in Flash's case putting on protheses.

''Ready?'' Eddie asked.

''Moment!'' Flash ran out of his room. ''Ready!''

**One more thing,** alien transferred from Flash to Eddie.

Even if Peter didn't tell Flash where to go, surely they would find the right place – battle with Carnage was pretty noticable.

''Good to see you, guys,'' Spider-Man welcomed them. ''FBI symbiote troops should soon be here. Until that time we've got to stop Carnage from harming people. He has killed four already.''

''Carnage hasn't been seen for some time, right?'' Eddie put his hands on his hips.

''Yes. We thought Cletus died,'' Peter scratched his head. ''It was an unexpected attack.''

''Some people can't stay dead for long,'' Flash crossed his arms.

''Said Flash,'' Eddie commented. ''Do us a favour, will you? Don't get killed this time,'' he whispered to him.

''Believe me, by no means do I want to die again,'' Flash looked at Carnage approaching.

''Then hide!'' Eddie ordered. Black liquid covered him. **''We will take care of this.''**

**''Hello, daddy! Christmas came early this year! So many delicious snacks, former and present symbiote bearers. Ha!''** Carnage jumped at Venom.

**''You are naughty and you are not getting any presents from Venom Claus!''** Venom eluded one of Carnage's blades.

**''Is that so, pops? I can see many gifts running around!''** Carnage tried to stab other symbiote.

Venom grabbed one of the cars parked on the street and threw in at Carnage who occupied by the car flying in his direction, didn't notice Spider-Man. Peter shot his webs at red symbiote, but Carnage shattered them.

''Somebody called me?'' distraction man Deadpool asked.

''Actually, no, Wade. But it's nice to see you, anyway. Help us deal with Carnage,'' Peter said.

**''Oh, one more snack! Yummy!''** red jumped towards Deadpool.

Wade looked around at smiled proudly. Somehow it was visible through his mask.

''Could tell me you were having Venom's hosts meeting! I feel left out now! Will Mac Gargan or Lee Price be joining us?'' he asked running away from Carnage.

''Typical Wade,'' Peter rushed on his web and Venom followed him.

**''Where are you going?''** Venom crossed Carnage's way and shot web at him, but younger symbiote just cut it with their blades.

''Hey, look here, red guy. Ain't I tasty?'' Deadpool lay on the roof of some car and... did he spray whipped cream onto himself?

''I don't want to know where you got that, Wade,'' Peter shook his head.

The bait worked and Carnage ran towards Deadpool who jumped and stabbed symbiote with one of his katanas and shot many bullets at Klyntar. It didn't stop Carnage from cutting off Wade's left arm.

''You know what? I liked that arm! Without it I feel like I've got two left hands! Or something like that. But don't worry, it will grow back,'' Wade avoided another Carnage's move and saved his right arm.

Venom ambushed its child, kicking them in the back of their head.

**''Told us symbiote troops ware going to be here soon, where they are?''** they were cocooning Carnage. Spider-Man helped them and webbed red symbiote from the other side.

''I don't know,'' Peter pulled firmly web. ''Hold him!''

**''What do you think we are doing?''** they growled. **''You never appreciate us, Ssspider-Man,''** they hissed.

''Maybe we could argue about that later. We've got more important things to do,'' for a brief moment he looked alarmed. ''I think troops are finally coming.''

Peter shouldn't say that aloud, it only fueled Carnage's anger. Once more they freed themselves from their web prison.

**''Not fair, daddy! You've got more people! But luckily I don't care. I will kill them all,''** Carnage jumped and this time they didn't attack Venom or Peter or Deadpool, no. Carnage found Flash.

**''Weren't you dead? Hopefully I can correct this mistake!''** Carnage let their organic blades dramatically shine in the sun.

**''No!''** Venom screamed and jumped on Carnage's back.

_'You've got to bond with Flash, love!'_ Eddie urged. ' _Carnage is going to kill him!'_ he panicked, but then he added more calmly. _'Again.'_

**What about you, Eddie?** symbiote was conflicted with who it should stay now.

_'I'll be fine, I promise. Now go!'_ Eddie felt as symbiote was leaving him.

**''Interesting, pops,''** Carnage wondered. **''Looks like I've got more step-parents!''**

**''Hang on there, Eddie. We are coming for you!''** Agent Venom assured.

''Yeah, I'm trying to,'' Eddie said holding Carnage's neck.

**''Oh, this is getting more and more interesting!''** Carnage cheered in their psychopath ways. **''Try to stop me!''** red symbiote grabbed Eddie having him at their mercy. Black symbiote instantly moved towards Eddie, but then one of blades threatened Flash's life. **''Choose one!''** red Klyntar screamed in maniacal laughter. Eddie looked at Flash and their other. _'Please, stay there. Stay with Flash,'_ he thought, but said nothing. Symbiote read the message in Eddie's face and decided to grant his wish.

''What are doing, buddy? Go to Eddie!'' Flash begged. ''Peter! Wade! Someone! We need your help!'' he cried.

**I'm sorry,** sorrow filled their bond. **I can protect only one of you. Eddie will never forgive himself if you die. If one of you is going to die...**

''Don't say that,'' Flash interrupted.

**If one of you is going to die, this is the last thing I can do for Eddie.**

''This surely doesn't look great,'' Peter tried to attack Carnage, but they stepped back several meters, still holding Eddie. Then they heard siren, the troops finally came.

**''Looks like we've got more spectators! Time to end this part of play!''** Carnage said. Red put their hand into Eddie's chest and ripped off his heart. Still beating in their palm, they showed it to Agent Venom. Then they threw lifeless Eddie's body at Agent and devoured still working organ. **''Hmm, yummy!''**

**''No! No... nonono,''** Agent screamed in horror and ran to Eddie's body. Symbiote shifted from Flash to Eddie. Flash hugged his friend, he couldn't catch his breath lost in his tears.

''D-do you... think y-you could save...?'' he lost his words. He couldn't lose him, not now, not ever. He brushed Eddie's hair. ''Please, Eddie, please! Don't be dead!'' he tried not to look at the hole in Eddie's chest. The hole was quickly filled with black mass.

''Oh God,'' Spider-Man looked at Flash helplessly clenching Eddie's body. ''Flash, I... I am so sorry,'' he covered his mouth. ''I didn't have best relationship with Eddie, but he was...''

''Don't say that, Peter. Not now,'' tears were falling from Flash's face. ''He may be alive, please, Eddie, be alive. Peter, you need to stop Carnage, we can't help you.''

''I know. I will. We will, troops are here,'' Spider-Man returned to the fight with serial killer.

''Did you see that? That was gross!'' Deadpool pointed at Carnage.

''For once in your life, shut up, Wade,'' Peter avoided looking at Flash.

Black symbiote nervously worked inside its host body. It created artific heart for Eddie, maybe it could keep him alive while it was recreating this organ. Carefully it build it, fiber after fiber. It was hard to pump Eddie's blood, make him breathe and repair his insides simultaneously. But symbiote would prefer to die than let one of his hosts die. However, it was poor idea - dying, it would leave Flash alone. Better not to think about it, Eddie is going to make it. Alien felt close warmth of Flash's body. It had to save Eddie for all of them, this life was so good, having both of them, fighting crime together.

**Maybe too good to last,** symbiote thought.

Eddie sat suddenly, quickly and shortly gasping. He touched his chest, the hole was gone.

**You promised to be fine!** symbiote screamed at him.

''I am fine...'' Eddie tried to catch his breath. ''Thank you,'' he smiled.

''You are an asshole,'' Flash hugged him.

''Since everybody's alive, would you help?'' Wade looked at them.

**''Can't leave one of them alone, too dangerous,''** symbiote said. **''I've got an idea,''** Klyntar coiled around Eddie and they merged into Venom.

They reached their hand to Flash.

**''Trust us?''**

''With my life,'' the black goo swallowed Flash upon hearing the answer.

_'Flash, are you here?'_ Eddie asked.

_'Oh, wow, yes I'm here. Buddy? Are three of us Venom at the same time?'_

**Yes, couldn't leave any of you, so I decided to bond this way with both of you. Never done that before. Never done that with success.**

_'Last time when you tried we were screaming. But here we are. Are you sure, love, you didn't swap our bodies?'_ Eddie was looking at one of their arms and turning it around.

_'I think I can feel Eddie's legs... What a weird feeling,'_ Flash was stamping with one of their legs.

'Are you going to stay there forever? Move!'' Deadpool hurried them.

**''Carnage, you naughty child, come to daddy!''** Venom yelled.

**''New fashion, I see,''** red symbiote looked curiously at Venom.

**''You took something ours! But don't worry, you can keep it, we don't need it anymore!''** they kicked their offspring. Carnage fell to them ground and they tossed them at FBI troops.

''Now!'' FBI commander ordered.

Venom stepped back and watched well equipped men use sonic weapons. There was this frightening scream, like somebody was tearing someone's skin off. Then they closed Carnage in a glass container.

Spider-Man swinged in Venom's direction.

''Flash, are you there?'' Peter was starring at them.

**''Flash is here too. Three of us are here,''** one of Venom's heads explained.

''Really? What are you know? Half-agent Venom?'' Peter laughed.

**''We are Venom!''** two heads said.

''Why I asked?'' the answer he got was too predictable. ''You look uglier than ever! Have you seen yourself in the mirror?'' hero looked like he wanted to touch them, but was too scared.

**''No, but since you are asking...''** Venom looked into one of the windows and turned around. They had two heads – one looked like it was Agent Venom and second like it was classic Venom, four arms (on left side one Agent's and one Venom's, on the right side one Agent's and one Venom's) and four legs (again two Agents's and two Venom's). And torso? Agent's militant clothes smoothly blending into Venom's wide chest, in the middle of it white spider symbol joining it. They surely looked extraordinary. **''We think we look great,''** two heads said at once.

''Can you harmlessly dissociate? You look like you were phasing through each other,'' Peter blinked shocked by this sight. ''Do you have two livers or just one?''

**''Two,''** Eddie's Venom head said.

**''We think we can safely detach,''** said Agent's head.

Their form stretched, separating two human forms. Inky mass left Flash and hid inside Eddie.

''That was sick experience,'' Flash touched his head.

''I feel like I'm going to be sick,'' Eddie complained.

**But we did it! We were bonded together!** symbiote was joyfull.

''It was crazy, it was great. I never expected to feel anything this way, but now I think I have hangover,'' Eddie fought with his stomach not to throw up.

''We better go home now,'' Flash put his hand on Eddie's shoulder. ''See you later, Spidey!''

''Yeah, take care,'' Peter swang away.

In their apartment, Flash walked with Eddie to his room.

''Get some rest,'' he smiled at his friend. ''You are good man, Eddie,'' he covered him with blanket.

''Thank you. You are good person too,'' Eddie watched as Flash left the room.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If Cates can make weird Eddie/Flash/symbiote hybrid, so can I.


	15. Chapter 15

I lie in my bed and stare at the ceiling. I cannot sleep, I think about our fight with Carnage. The last time I encountered the red symbiote, it was bonded with the Green Goblin as the Red Goblin. The last time I encountered it, it was my end. And today it was nearly Eddie's end.

Eddie's a conflicted man. He is hot tempered, easily gets mad, he's stubborn. But he is good soul, he wants to protect innocents. He made some mistakes, we all make them. I used to bully weaker kids in school, Peter included. I had no idea, he would become my favourite hero, how could I have? For some time, he had no idea I was Agent Venom. Heroes' and villains' world is inhabited by secret identities.

Our partner scares Peter, he doesn't understand it. I like Pete much, but I doubt he even acknowledges that our symbiote is a person, even not being human, who has its own needs, desires, feelings. I know Pete had some unpleasant experiences with our partner, but when it bonded with him, it was still inexperienced with humans.

When Carnage ripped off Eddie's heart, I felt like part of me was dying. I sensed our buddy's terror, but I felt my own too. My very own. It's not like I don't care about Eddie. I like him, he is my friend. Who would think I would befriend him? And apparently, he cares about me. Life is full of surprises. Even when you are dead. I did not expect Eddie to help me to break out of hell. I was happy to find out he was willing to help Andi. Once he was my rival, but now? He is friend, more, he is like a family. The moment Carnage was killing Eddie, I regretted I was alive. If I stayed dead, our partner wouldn't have to choose.

I like being close to Eddie, I like being close to both of them. I don't know. I like the touch of Eddie's skin. I like the sound to his voice. I like looking at his body. He is well-build man. I like talking with him. I don't know how I could live without both of them.

Our partner entered my bedroom and crawled into my bed.

''How is he?'' I ask.

**He is fine. He is asleep,** it says with its deep voice.

''He asked me not to die, but it was him, who nearly died,'' I touch black mass.

**He did it to save you.**

''I know. I feel bad about it. I...'' I have hard time saying this. ''I really thought he was going to die. He looked so lifeless and still and...'' I lose my voice. ''But you saved him.''

**That's my job. To protect you. I know about your feelings towards Eddie,** it changes subject.

''What about them? He is my friend.''

**But you want more. I know how you look at him, your heart beats faster when you think about his body. I know how you long for his touch.**

''You are right,'' I admit it. Suddenly my chest feels so heavy.

**I know I am. You love him, say it aloud.**

''I don't know. He doesn't look like he was interested in this kind of relationship. What if he gets mad at me?''

**There is one way to find out,** symbiote encourages.

''Since when are you matchmaker?'' I snort. ''Aren't you jealous?''

**As long it is three of us, I won't be jealous.**

''Oh,'' never before have I thought about threesome with symbiote and its other host. I didn't know our partner was in this kind of things.

**Kind of things?** symbiote makes surprised expression. **For you, humans, everything is sex-related.**

''Maybe so,'' I shrug.

**Go there.**

''Go where, buddy?''

**To Eddie's room.**

''What? What for?''

**You can't sleep. I noticed you have less sleeping problems when you are near Eddie.**

''It's really bad idea,'' I walk out of my bed and silently enter Eddie's room. He sleeps so peacefully and I'm afraid I'm going to wake him up. And then he is going to start asking questions. I lie on his bed next to him, his back in front of me. Gently I touch his torso with my arm, I stick my nose into his back. ''Terrible idea,'' I whisper.

**Isn't that nice?** I hear low murmur.

''It is,'' I smile and lie my ear on Eddie's back. I can hear his heart beating and feel his chest expanding as he breathes. Our Eddie, safe. He is going to ask me some serious questions tomorrow, but I don't want to worry about consequences tonight.

* * *

 

My two host are sleeping now, Flash embracing Eddie. It is perfect, it is how it should be. It is win-win situation: Eddie's got friend, Flash's got friend and I've got two souls that understand me the best. I look at them and wonder why didn't I have both of them earlier, why symbiotes don't have more than one host.

I wonder how different I am from other Klyntar. Most symbiotes I meet are my offspring or their offspring. I wonder how different my line is. What would other Klyntar say if they knew about my decisions? Or maybe I am not different from others of my race. Maybe every symbiote is different as we are shaped by our hosts.

Flash once asked me about my name. Never told him. Rex asked Eddie about my name, Eddie didn't answer, he didn't know it. But Rex knew better than Eddie, Rex was symbiote, he was trying him.

Rex knew we don't have names.

'Klyntar' is the word for 'cage' in our language, it is also the name of my race. But this language is ancient and forgotten. Some would say it is cursed. Klyntar don't use words to communicate, thanks to bond we don't have to – we share emotions, memories, feelings, pictures. These are things that every living creature can understand. We don't always get to bond with intelligent life forms. Speaking to them would be useless. Introducing yourself to them upon bonding would be even more useless. And every race has got its own language, sometimes they have plenty of them, like humans. That is why we don't need language and names. That is why it took me so much time to learn how to speak English. And our names? We are what our hosts tell us we are. We take names given to us by them. I was dubbed 'Venom' and since that time I think of it as my name. Well, not really. It is my, our name when bonded. But due to the lack of better solution, I am refered as 'Venom' even when I'm parted from my host. I don't blame people, they have their names since day one or even earlier. They give names to everything. They can't live in the world without names.

I don't trust Spider-Man, he betrayed me many times, Flash trusts him. But I've got to give this to him – everything I have I owe to him and his decisions. If he didn't bring me on Earth, if he didn't leave in that church, I would never met Eddie or Flash.

* * *

 

Eddie woke up and looked at arms around him.

''What the fuck, maa-agh!'' Eddie pushed Flash, backed off and fell from the bed.

''Good morning, Eddie!'' Flash looked at the poor man lying on the floor. _'Here come consequences,'_ he thought.

''What were you doing in my bed?''

''Couldn't sleep,'' Flash shrugged. ''Are you going to spend the whole day lying on that floor? Get up! I'll make some breakfast,'' he quickly left the room.

''Couldn't sleep!'' Eddie mocked him. ''What kind of excuse is this?''

''Told you it was bad idea,'' Flash tried to hide his face while opening a cupboard.

**But you did this,** symbiote said calmly.

''You told me to!''

**Because you wanted to!**

''What are you arguing about?'' Eddie asked.

''Yeah, nothing. It doesn't matter,'' Flash put a plate with sandwiches on the table.

''You had some kind of bet or what?'' Eddie bit sandwich.

**If you want some room for yourselves, if you want to talk without me listening, I can leave,** symbiote offered.

''What are you talking about?'' Eddie was done with this. ''Are you mad at each other?''

''No, we are not! We just had some discussion and...'' Flash was uneasy.

''And?''

''It's time we talked about our friendship, Eddie,'' Flash said resigned.

''What about it?'' Eddie felt sudden fear. What if Flash didn't like him anymore? Was he bad friend? No, Flash getting rid of Eddie didn't make sense. Why would he go into his bed if he wanted to?

''You are great friend, really!''

''Oh, thank you,'' Eddie said with stone face.

''And, oh God, how do I say it?'' Flash hid his face in his hands. ''I think I fell in love with you?'' he rubbed back of his neck.

Eddie said nothing, just blinked. So it was that.

''I'll understand if you don't... Just, please, don't be mad at me,'' Flash begged. ''You know, friendship is enough. I wanted to get this off my chest, let you know. I just want to have you in my life, have you both.''

''I... uh, appreciate that, Flash. I need some time to think this over. Excuse me,'' he got up and walked into his room. Symbiote went with him.

**Eddie, listen to me. We love you, we both love you.**

''I know, love. He just told me this,'' Eddie sat on his bed. ''I don't know what to think about this,'' he shook his head.

**I thought you would be happy about this! I know you like him more than you claim to,** alien gently whispered.

''Since when are you matchmaker?'' Eddie growled. ''Sorry, didn't mean to be harsh.''

**Funny thing, when I talked to him, he asked me about matchmaking too.** **What are you going to do?**

''I think I'll try to live with today's revelations,'' Eddie sighed.

For the rest of the day, Flash and Eddie avoided talking to each other or even looking at each other. Every time they spoke, there was this awkward silence, filled with not spoken words, explanations, questions. This made symbiote want to face palm so hard. Why were humans so? What? Precisely. Symbiote lacked right words for calling this kind of behaviour.

It was night when Flash went to his bed with head full of _'Oh my God, what have I done?'_ and _'Should have kept my mouth shut.'._ He looked at man who leaned against doorframe.

''Move,'' Eddie grabbed quilt and lied on the bed. ''You spent night in my bed, I'll spent night in yours.''

''Seems fair,'' Flash said indifferently.

''Pretty comfortable bed,'' Eddie turned his back on Flash. ''Good night.''

''Yes, good night,'' Flash turned his back on Eddie. There was a lot of space between them, in that space symbiote lay, it really felt like banging its head on the wall. Why are humans so stupid? They were pretending they were asleep, but none of them was. What an awkward situation.

Eddie turned his face in Flash's direction.

''Flash?''

''Uhm?'' he looked at Eddie.

Eddie said nothing, just touched Flash's hand. Ex-soldier was glad it was dark, he was blushing. Eddie took Flash's hand and put it on his cheek. Flash slowly caressed Eddie's cheek with his thumb.

''I love you,'' he whispered.

Eddie stroked Flash's hair.

''I love you too, Flash,'' okay, he finally said that. Not being rejected was wonderful feeling. He kissed Flash's lips and then his forehead. Flash smiled and kissed him back, then patted symbiote spread between them.

''I love you both,'' Flash kissed inky mass, soon Eddie followed and kissed symbiote too. They felt the thrill of alien's pleasure. Eddie kissed Flash once more, then touched his lips with his thumb. They were so perfect.

Symbiote covered Flash and turned them into Agent Venom. Eddie looked nonchalantly at them and went on kissing.

Symbiote slowly transferred to Eddie, becoming Venom.

''My turn now,'' Flash smiled.

**''You don't mind teeth, do you?''** they asked.

''Not at all,'' Flash lost himself in the kiss. Symbiote returned to covering both of them as their blanket.

Flash put his head on Eddie's chest, listening to his heart beat and slowly going up and down with his index finger on Eddie's chest. Eddie played with Flash's hair, repeatedly kissing his head.

''Eddie? Never leave us. We love you,'' Flash whispered.

''I don't want to leave, ever,'' he kissed Flash's forehead.

''I thought you were going to die. And I felt so lost. Because I've never told you what you mean to me, what you mean to us. And I was scared I would never have the chance to tell you,'' Flash hugged Eddie tight.

''Luckily, I don't die well,'' Eddie stroked Flash's back.

Flash raised his head.

''Do you fancy doing something more?'' his hand going down Eddie's chest.

**I do.**

''Looks like I don't have much choice,'' Eddie joked.

 

* * *

 

''Flash?''

''Um, yeah?'' teacher rubbed his eyes. ''Morning, Eddie. Morning, buddy,'' he yawned.

**Good morning, two most wonderful hosts.**

''I think you need to get ready to your job,'' Eddie kissed Flash's cheek.

''Just five more minutes, mkay?'' he embraced bearded man. ''Could have told me earlier you are such a great lover. It would spare us lots of fights,'' he smiled.

''Did you expect me to say when I was Toxin something along 'Hey, I know you have my symbiote, but I'm pretty decent lover, so let's make out?''' Eddie snorted.

''Yeah, something like that,'' Flash laughed.

''It would be incest, you know that, right?'' Eddie pretended to sound disgusted.

''Oh, shut up. Did you know I used to date Black Cat?''

''Yeah, I've heard about it. She was also Parker's girlfriend.''

**You like her, Eddie.**

''And what about you, love? It was you, who suggested dating her,'' Eddie went offensive.

''You wanted to date Felicia?'' Flash couldn't help but laugh.

''For a brief moment, maybe. But never have done that.''

''Maybe we could arrange something,'' Flash joked.

''And then ask Parker to join us? I don't think we've got that big bed,'' Eddie rolled his eyes. ''Flash?'' he asked again.

''Hm?''

''Are we a couple now?''

''I think so? Unless it was one night stand, but that would be rather dire idea, considering that we live together and share our symbiote. And I would be really mad at you,'' Flash pinched Eddie.

''Ouch! Hey!'' Eddie laughed. ''I was just asking to make sure, alright? I've never thought I would be dating Flash fucking Thompson.''

''And I've never thought I'd fuck Eddie fucking Brock,'' Flash grabbed Eddie's butt. ''Life is full of surprises.''

**I want more nights like that,** symbiote said gleefully.

''You will get them, love,'' Eddie kissed alien. ''Just make Flash get up and go to work.''

 


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter tries to guess who is Flash dating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The couch appears in the story more times than Carnage, who is listed as character. Maybe I should list it too. ;)

''Alright, alright, you two,'' Flash kissed Eddie. ''I'm getting up. Just help me put on my protheses, will you?'' he sat on his bed, moving impatiently his thighs.

''You've never asked to help you with them before,'' Eddie noted.

''But now I do. Be good boyfriend and help me,'' teacher grinned.

''You fall for one fool and he makes you his slave,'' Eddie kissed Flash's neck and got up. He took protheses and knelt in front of his lover. ''I'm feeling like I was proposing to you,'' he grabbed Flash's left leg.

Flash leaned and kissed top of Eddie's head.

''I would be surprised. I don't expect you to be this well prepared.''

''Don't worry, I'm not. You'll have to wait for that,'' Eddie smiled.

''Good, because I'm telling you I'm going to propose first.''

''Yeah?'' Eddie asked with disbelief. He moved to Flash's right leg.

''Yeah,'' Flash whispered in Eddie's ear. The movement of warm air was pleasantly intimate. ''But not now.''

''We'll see that,'' light flickered in Eddie's eyes.

''Is that some kind of race?''

 **What if I proposed to you first?** symbiote asked craftily. **You both would lose.**

''We are married, love. You can't propose to me,'' Eddie laughed.

 **Try me,** alien dared him.

Flash stood up and opened up wardrobe. He grabbed red T-shirt.

''Take the green one. It looks better on you.''

''You know that I'm going to change my clothes in school for something more sporty? It doesn't matter which one I put on.''

''It does for me,'' Eddie embraced Flash from behind.

 **I think you should wear the blue one, it matches your eyes,** symbiote said softly.

''If we keep arguing about which shirt I should put on, I will never get dressed,'' Flash tried to free himself from Eddie's hug. ''You hurry me up and then won't let me go.''

''I changed my mind,'' Eddie placed his head on Flash's shoulder, rocking his lover's body slowly.

''Hey, let me free! Buddy, help, please,'' he looked helplessly at symbiote.

**Only if you put on your blue T-shirt.**

''Oh, fine. You win. Now help me.''

Symbiote spread over Eddie's arms, making him ease his grip.

''Cheater,'' Eddie accused one of his love interests, however it wasn't clear which one he meant. Maybe both. ''Since I am no longer wanted here, I'll make scrambled eggs for us.''

''Good idea,'' Flash reached out for his blue shirt.

''I expected some words of me being wanted here,'' Eddie said jokingly while leaving the bedroom.

''Anyway,'' Flash was putting on his trousers. ''Do you remember that I asked Peter to visit us today?''

''Damn it. I forgot. Can't you ask him not to visit us?'' Eddie stabbed with fork eggs on frying pan.

''He is my friend, Ed. Besides, that would be rude. He is not harmful.''

''Not so sure about the last one,'' Eddie added some salt to eggs.

''Oh, come on. You could learn to tolerate him,'' Flash stood next to Eddie.

''I do tolerate him. But I hoped to have an evening just for three of us,'' cook kissed his man.

''I asked him a week ago. I didn't know we would start dating. Five p.m. today.''

''Five what?''

''He comes at five, smartass,'' Flash ran his hand through Eddie's back.

''Haha, very funny,'' Eddie said unamused. ''Love, could you hand me plates?''

Black tendril opened up cupboard and took two plates.

''Thanks,'' he kissed his other.

**You are welcome.**

''Breakfast's ready,'' after parting scrumbled eggs between two plates, Eddie gave one of them to Flash.

Teacher put some of yellowish meal into his mouth and made shocked face.

''Do you always add this much salt to your meals?''

''No, I did this specially for you,'' Eddie sighed.

''Eddie, that's really unhealty!''

**We done much more unhealthy things. Burning is not healthy, either.**

''Our other's right. Are you going to this or just complain?''

''I'm just saying you should change your eating habits,'' Flash shrugged.

''You know what? I'm not surprised you've chosen to become teacher. You really like preaching, don't you?''

''No, what I really like is you,'' Flash kissed Eddie. ''You've got some eggs on your beard.''

''Next time you flirt with us, think about something better.''

''Eddie the always grumpy,'' Flash smiled.

''That's part of my charm.''

''Alright, I've gotta go. I won't tell you that breakfast was good, 'cause it wasn't, but thanks, anyway,'' Flash kissed Eddie's cheek. ''Behave while I'm gone, OK?''

''Yeah, yeah, now go,'' Eddie touched Flash's hand.

''Right, bye,'' Flash put on his coat.

''Bye,'' Eddie watched his boyfriend leaving their flat.

**I'm not happy about meeting Spider-Man, either.**

''It looks like Flash is not going to change his mind. I'll finish my article and then we go for a walk. What you'd say?'' Eddie offered.

* * *

 

They were walking down the street.

**Eddie, what are we going to do with Spider-Man?**

''Nothing, love. Flash's got point here, he is his friend. We can't forbid him having them.''

**I don't want to forbid it. Maybe we could scare him, so he would leave us alone?**

''No, it would show Flash in a bad light. I think it's time we gave up. How long is Parker going to stay there, anyway? They are going to chat a little and he's going away.''

**And we are going to pretend not to be there.**

''Yes. I don't want to talk with him. If Flash wishes for us to tolerate Parker, we will, but he shouldn't expect anything more.''

 **Remember that time you gave me chocolates?** symbiote reminded.

''Yes, darling,'' Eddie smiled. Not all memories were bad. ''Wanna have some?''

 **Yes.** excitement ran through their bond. **But that's not the point. I think we should buy something for Flash.**

''Like what? Flowers?'' Eddie snorted. It was really ridculous.

**For example. It's not silly. People buy flowers for people they care about.**

''Does he even like flowers?'' Eddie wondered.

**I thought everybody likes them. Isn't that part of human culture?**

''Perhaps it is,'' Eddie looked at near shop. ''You mentioned that, because we are close to flower shop?''

 **Yes. At least we don't have to look for it,** it shrugged in their mind.

''First we buy chocolates, then we but flowers, OK? They might not let us in to a shop with flowers. Which chocolates do you want to eat?'' Eddie asked on their way to some market.

**I'll see. Can't tell you now.**

They walked into the shop and went to candies section.

 **The big red heart-shaped one,** alien pointed it.

''Anything for you, love,'' Eddie smiled.

**Love you, Eddie.**

''I love you too.''

Symbiote read the list of chocolates' ingredients.

**They are good, alcohol-free. Flash can't drink alcohol.**

''Right, I forgot,'' Eddie slapped his face with his hand. ''That would be pretty awkward to buy some alocohol-stuffed sweets even if they were meant for you, wouldn't it?''

Eddie bought sweets and returned to the flower shop. He liked mixed smell of various flowers.

''Which ones? Tulips? Roses?''

 **Roses,** symbiote ordered.

''As you wish. Color? Red are the most common choice.''

**We are not the most common. Take black ones.**

''And then add white ones? Do you want me to make your portrait?'' Eddie laughed. ''I don't think it's good idea. Flowers usually have some symbolism and I don't know it. Black is often connected to death.''

**Good. Show him that death won't stop our love.**

''I'm not sure it works this way,'' Eddie said resigned.

 **Then show him you fell for him the moment we took him from hell. What?** symbiote asked as it felt Eddie's confusion. **It's connected to death. We basically brought him back from dead.**

''I've got no chance to win with you?''

**I don't think so, but you could try.**

''Excuse me, may I buy a bouquet of black roses?'' Eddie asked salesman.

''Of course. Not most common choice,'' seller smiled mildly. He looked at the box of chocolates. ''Special occasion?''

Eddie decided to keep quiet. It was their other's idea not his. He paid for flowers, took them and exited the shop.

**It is special occasion, Eddie.**

''I know, love. I didn't want to explain this to that man. It's our private thing.''

* * *

 

Eddie put flower to a vase. Now only thing left was to wait for Flash to come back and enjoy their until Peter comes. Eddie took one more took at his article, he hasn't sent it yet.

 **I think it's ready. Just give it to them,** read it with Eddie.

''You are right. It won't get any better.''

* * *

 

Eddie lay bored on the couch. _'How long can you possibly stay at school?'_ He looked at the clock at sighed. _'He should be home soon.'_

**He is in the staircase.**

This news made Eddie get up. He took flowers from the vase. He decided to hide them behind his back. The door opened and Flash entered the room.

''Hi, guys! Were you nice?'' he looked at Eddie and smirked. ''What are you hiding there?'' he came closer and kissed Eddie's lips.

Eddie showed Flash flowers.

''We decided to buy you these. The color is not my choice.''

 **It's mine,** alien felt pride.

''Happy whatever,'' Eddie handed bouquet to Flash.

''They are beautiful, thank you, darlings,'' teacher kissed black mass-covered Eddie's cheek.

''We've got chocolates too, but they are meant for our other.''

**Help yourself if you want to.**

''I will,'' Flash put one into his mouth, giving the symbiote chocolate kiss.

* * *

 

Peter was welcomed by Flash, Eddie just greeted him by a simple nod. They sat at the dining table. Klyntar at that moment was Flash's trousers.

''So, how are you after the fight with Carnage?'' Peter asked.

''We are fine, thanks. Actually, better than that,'' Flash took quick glance at Eddie. ''And you?''

''Glad to hear that. Me? I'm alright as usual,'' Peter observed Eddie turning red on his face. But not like angry red, more like embarrassed red. _'What is going on?'_ he wondered. As far as he knew Eddie it wasn't something normal for him.

Eddie felt their other slowly wrapping around his thigh, touching it softly, but suggestively and heading for what it really shouldn't right now. Good thing Parker couldn't see that, maybe he won't look under the table.

''Could you both stop it?!'' finally he yelled making Flash burst with laughter. ''What's so funny about it?'' Symbiote backed off.

''I'm sorry, did I do something wrong?'' Peter asked confused.

''Not talking to you, Parker.''

**Just a tease, Eddie. Calm down.**

''I'm not in the mood for that,'' Eddie tried to hide his embarrassment.

Peter wanted to clear the air.

''Nice flowers,'' he pointed at them. ''They match your alien,'' Peter listened to his instinct. _'Instinct's bad,'_ he thought after a second.

''Thank you,'' Flash brightened up. ''I got them from my date.''

**See, I chose good color.**

Right now Eddie was internally screaming. _'Don't tell him. Not yet,'_ he begged in his mind.

''That's great! Why you haven't told me earlier?'' Peter seemed to be rejoiced.

''I think I've got to add some more things to my article, sorry,'' Eddie got up, but Flash grabbed his arm.

''Ed! Hey, come on, Eddie, stay a little bit longer,'' he asked. ''No more stupid jokes today, I promise.''

Eddie sat down, but said nothing, just crossed his arms to show his displeasure.

''So, who are you dating?'' Peter asked with conspiratorial voice.

Eddie wouldn't be surprised if their other formed itself into an arrow right now and pointed at him, he knew it wanted to shout from the rooftops about their relationship. Flash would happily announce this to everyone too. Eddie kept a straight face and prepared for the worst.

''Well, this is someone you know,'' Flash hinted.

''You know pretty well that I know many people. This could be almost anyone,'' Peter counted on his fingers. ''Daredevil, Black Widow, Carol Danvers, Sue Storm, Logan, Wade, even Eddie,'' Peter pointed at mentioned man.

Flash smiled widely.

''Take your guesses,'' he asked.

''Felicia again?'' Spider-Man tried.

''No,'' Flash shook his head.

''Brock, any help?''

''Me? Helping you? No, thanks'' Eddie refused.

''Come on, Flash, you can't give me this kind of information and yet leave with nothing! Brock, but you could tell me if you knew that person, right?'' Peter was desperate.

''I said already I'm not in the mood,'' Eddie looked at Flash face, he was having way too much fun with this. ''But if you really want to know, yes, I think I know the guy.''

''Guy?'' Peter was even more shocked.

 _'Oh, shit,'_ Eddie thought, realising his mistake.

''Yeah, guy,'' Flash put his hands in the back of his head and relaxed. ''One more hint?''

''You are really the worst,'' Peter didn't like the fact that he had no clue who that man was and Flash was winning. ''Yes, please.''

 _'Somebody kill me, please,'_ Eddie begged.

 **If someone wanted to kill you, they would have to kill me first,** Klyntar warned.

_'You are having fun, aren't you, love?'_

**I do. Seeing how helpless Spider-Man with this one is, is pretty fun.**

''It is,'' Flash commented symbiote's statement. ''Alright, your hint Pete. If you don't guess it this time, you buy me milkshake.''

''I think I can cope with that,'' Peter assured.

''You mentioned that person,'' Flash had to stop himself from laughing aloud. ''One guess.''

_'Think, Pete. Who did you mention? Felicia, but she's crossed out. Who else? Wade. Wade? Definetely not. Wolverine. Eh, maybe not. Carol? I don't think so. Did I mention She-Hulk? No, he wouldn't date her anyway. Jen dates Thor now. Sue's married. Well, everyone I mentioned I joked about. Looks like joke's on me. Wait, they said it was guy, didn't they? Maybe he is lying.'_

''OK, I don't have any idea. It's wild guess. I'd say it's Eddie, whatever.''

Flash laughed happily.

Eddie begged their other to cover him and make them invisible. Why on Earth first person to find out had to be Peter Parker?

''Looks like the milkshake is bought... by me,'' slapped Peter's back.

''Eugene!'' Eddie yelled, completely red on his face.

''Wait,'' Peter looked at Flash, then at Eddie, then again at Flash, then again at Eddie. ''Really?''

''Really,'' Flash touched Eddie's hand under the table. Eddie refused to look at him.

''Well, I'm happy for you,'' Peter was too shocked to know if he really was.

''You know what? Go get your milkshakes and leave me alone,'' he mumbled.

''Not going with us?'' Flash asked.

''No, thanks.''

''What a shame. Let's go, Pete. What kind of milkshake do you fancy?''

''Chocolate is fine,'' Peter shrugged.

* * *

 

Peter took a sip of his milkshake.

''So, you and Eddie? Really?''

''Yes. He is really wonderful man when you know him closer,'' Flash slurped.

''I didn't know you were...'' Peter played with the straw.

''Pansexual?''

''I meant to say 'bisexual', but yeah, pansexual too.''

''You know, I'm also in love with genderless alien, I think this makes me pan,'' Flash wondered.

''But don't you think that... maybe... uh, your suit or whatever you call it altered your feelings?''

''No! I... it was my own realisation. I think Eddie is going to kill me for telling you,'' Flash smiled.

 


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blond, muscular, blue-eyed, divorced man, who had rough past with Peter Parker, has got aggressive father and his first name starts with 'E'. Venom definitely has a type. But why so specific one?

''But why Eddie of all people?'' Peter was drumming his fingers on the table.

''I don't know,'' Flash shrugged. ''You could ask why people are dating each other at all. Maybe because I like him. Isn't that the reason why you date your girls?'' he gave Peter asking look.

''Yeah, but... Eddie? And that monster from outer space? How...''

''Could they be loved?'' Flash chuckled. ''You know what? You are cruel,'' he smiled, but Peter knew it was fake smile. He saw shadow of sadness on Flash's face.

''That's not what I meant, Flash,'' he said calmly.

''Then what?'' Flash hit the table with his clenched fist. ''Why do you keep calling our partner monster or suit? I tried to ignore it, I hoped it was gone by now, but I was wrong. I know how you look at Eddie, how you look at Venom. I wanted to believe you, believe that you forgave them,'' sadness in Flash's eyes turned into anger.

''I did!''

''Oh, really?! Then why do you treat them like this? You... You should be grateful, because the only reason why I am talking to you right now'' Flash pointed at Peter. ''is them. Back then I was no one to Eddie. You understand this? No one! And yet he brought me back, because he knew it would please our symbiote, because he cares about it. He let his jealousy go. And what you did?! Exactly nothing! And you claim to be my friend?! But now you judge them,'' Flash pointed at the wall like he was expecting to find Eddie and Klyntar there. ''You judge me,'' he placed his hands on his chest. ''I don't comment on every girlfriend you have. I told you about us, because I trust you.''

''I'm sorry, I really didn't mean that! I just didn't expect this. Look, you know I had rough past with Venom, right? And then, bam! They appear there with you and later you tell me you are dating. How do you want me to react to this?''

''Accept it, just like you accepted them being my flatmates. Is this that hard?''

''Believe me, I'm trying,'' Spider-Man looked apologetically at his friend. ''Give me some time. I've got to adapt to this new situation.''

''Alright. I count on you,'' Flash gave up the fight.

''Hey, have I ever let you down?'' Peter made proud hero face and then laughed.

''I believe you have several times,'' Flash smiled. ''I gotta go,'' he slapped his friend's back. ''See you later.''

''See you. And one more thing.''

''Yes?''

''Good luck with new relationship.''

''Thanks. You could use some, too.''

Peter stayed in bar for some more time after Flash left.

_'Flash and Eddie? Huh, I would have never guessed. Except I did,'_ he thought.

* * *

 

**...but we've got some free space, Eddie. He could stay with us for some time.**

''Yeah, but we should ask Flash first, love. It's more his flat than ours, after all,'' Eddie was sitting at the table, reading something on his laptop.

**You can ask him now,** symbiote said feeling the closeness of Flash's presence.

''How was your meeting?'' Eddie asked when Flash entered their home.

''It was fine. We argued a bit, but it's fine now.''

''Told you it was bad idea. Shouldn't have told him.''

''Why not?'' Flash sat face-to-face on Eddie's laps. ''Are you ashamed?'' he kissed his boyfriend.

''I am not ashamed. But we've been together for just one day. Isn't that too early to tell others?''

''It's never too early, darling,'' Flash stroked Eddie's cheek.

**We should tell the whole world. Especially our family. Eddie, why haven't you told Dylan when he called?** symbiote said it with a dose of accusation.

''Right, I forgot. Dylan called and asked if he could stay with us for a week. I told him I've got to ask you first.''

''Sure, why not. When is he coming?''

''I haven't asked him about that. I'll call him.''

''And tell him you found love interest,'' Flash smiled mischievously.

''Dylan knows that our other and I are married. When he finds out about you, he's going to start asking questions and I don't want to give him any ideas.''

''Oh, come on. How old is he? Twelve? He's probably having ideas already. I wonder how Andi is going to react,'' teacher pondered. ''And what about Sleeper? I think I'm on my way to getting promoted to step-father.''

''Remind me why I love you,'' Eddie sighed.

**Because he's nice, caring, understanding and has nice butt.**

''Thanks, love,'' Eddie grinned. ''I almost forgot,'' he kissed Flash.

''My butt takes forth place? Should I feel offended?'' ex-soldier joked.

**No, you should feel appreciated. We would love you even if you were ugly.**

''I feel relieved to know this. What about Eddie?'' he dared their darling.

**Protective, willing to listen, stubborn. Also nice butt.**

''Stubborn?'' Eddie chuckled.

**I both love and hate it about you.**

''That's right, you are stubborn,'' Flash brushed Eddie's hair. ''Changing subject, my fellow teachers are preparing some kind of party on Friday. They said we could bring a companion. Wanna come with me?''

''A companion? Looks like you can take only one of us,'' Eddie smiled with a sneer.

''Oh, I'm sure they won't mind if I bring both of you.''

''If you say so... I think I could make a sacrifice and go and meet them. What about you love?''

**Wherever you go, I shall follow,** symbiote said joyfully.

''Great!'' Flash stroked their alien and kissed Eddie's lips. ''Now ask Dylan when he'd like to visit us, will you?''

''Right, just get off my laps before they become completely numb,'' Eddie forced his boyfriend. While Flash was getting off his laps, Eddie slapped Flash's rear.

''Hey!''

''What?'' Eddie tried his best to look innocent. ''I'm just agreeing with our other. You've got nice butt.''

''Thanks. It's feels good to be appreciated,'' Flash sat next to Eddie.

Bearded man took his phone and called his half-brother.

''Hi, Dylan. It's me, Eddie.''

''Gee, I know who you are,'' they could hear. ''So, what's the news?''

**''Hi, Dylan!''** symbiote poked.

''Oh, hi, Venom!''

''Flash says you may stay with us for a week,'' Eddie looked at the man who watched him dreamily. ''We just need to know when are you coming.''

**''There is one important thing you should know,''** alien interrupted.

''Not now, love,'' Eddie asked.

''Well, the deal is mom is coming to New York this Saturday and leaves on Monday and I thought I could visit you.''

''And how do you plan to come back home? Is she picking you up from New York? Or should we go with you to L.A.?''

''Haven't asked her yet.''

Eddie let a loud sigh.

''Maybe you should ask her first, don't you think?'' he massaged his nose bridge.

''Wait a sec,'' Dylan asked.

''Yeah, first do, then think,'' Eddie complained.

''Clearly, it runs in your family,'' Flash joked.

''Just keep your irony for some other moment.''

''Don't worry, I'm not going to run out of it.''

''Hi, so I've asked my mom and she said she was going to pick me up from Big Apple.''

''Fine. Saturday, then,'' Eddie smiled.

''Yes. So, see you on Saturday!'' happiness in Dylan's voice made Eddie feel better.

''Right, bye,'' Eddie wanted to hung up, but Dylan asked.

''Wait! What is that important thing?''

''In the fact it's nothing important,'' Eddie scratched his head.

**''Eddie's got a boyfriend,''** symbiote had to show off. It felt really proud of its hosts.

''But aren't you like married?'' kid asked. ''Are divorced now?''

''Uh... We are still married, but, um, yeah, it's kind of complicated.''

''I don't think it is, Ed,'' Flash lay his head on his arms.

''It's new thing, but someone,'' Eddie sent mental rebuke to the alien. ''wanted really badly to tell you. Yeah, nevermind.''

''Cool, tell me more when we meet. Bye.''

Eddie put his phone on the table.

''Thanks, darling,'' he sighed.

**You are welcome, honey.**

''Since we've got sorted it out, what plans do we have for the rest of this lovely evening?'' Flash asked.

''Let's go out,'' Eddie proposed.

''Sounds good. Buddy?''

**Maybe we could find some criminals to fight?**

* * *

 

Flash, Eddie and symbiote were having some dinner in a nearby restaurant. They ordered noodles for Eddie, fish for Flash and rare steak for alien.

''Who's eating the steak? Well, besides our partner?'' Flash pointed with his fork at the piece of meat.

''I am more bonded than you right now, so I think it should be me,'' Eddie shrugged.

**Why can't you cut it in a half?** symbiote wondered.

''Well, it's your meal. You need your nutrients too, pal,'' Flash smiled.

**I can collect it from both of you.** alien said it like it was quite obvious.  **Feel free to help yourself.**

''As you wish,'' teacher put half of the steak on his plate.

''Shouldn't you take care of your weight? You are PE teacher.''

''Don't worry, Eddie,'' Flash made kissy face. ''I'm not going to get fat. However, adding huge amounts of salt to your meal is definitely unhealthy.''

''Here we go again...'' Eddie rolled his eyes.

''Stop being so serious, just kidding,'' Flash gently touched Eddie's hand.

''So maybe some dessert?'' Eddie laughed.

''And what about taking care of your weight?'' ex-soldier smiled. ''Anyway, I've been thinking about Dylan visiting us. We could call Andi and go on some camping on weekend.''

''I'm not sure. Kid wants to see New York, not sit by the fire.''

''It's gonna be fun!''

''If you say so.''

People sitting at next table got up. Two men and a woman. Their coats were long and grayish. They were really unnoticable, common. They took out some electric weapons that looked like some oversized forks. Sparks danced around blue little lightnings.

''Everybody on the ground!'' brown-haired woman demanded.

''Do what we tell you to do and we might spare your lifes!'' said black-haired man.

''Seems that you are going to get your fighting, love,'' Eddie whispered.

''Quiet there!'' the third one ordered.

''Look, we are having dinner now and you come here with these fancy guns,'' Eddie said calmly. Someone on the floor showed him to stay quiet, but he ignored that. ''Do you want our money?''

''No, we want you to obey us,'' again the third one. He was tall brown-haired man.

Eddie slowly got up, raising his hands up.

''Maybe we could talk? You don't need us here. We are just a bunch of unimportant people in a local restaurant.''

''Shut up!'' woman pointed her gun at him.

''What my boyfriend is trying to tell is that you don't have to keep us as your hostages,'' Flash looked at aggressors.

Black-haired one fired lightning bolt at Eddie, who was quickly covered by inky mass.

**''Ahg!''** Venom screamed.

''Ven-'' Flash yelled in terror.

''Look who we caught here,'' woman said with a smile.

**''We don't like lightnings!''** they got up.

''I wouldn't recommend that,'' third one warned, but Flash knocked him over, trying to steal the weapon from him. Venom shot their web at the second one and punched woman.

**''Sorry, usually we don't beat ladies, it's bad.''**

''And I'm not sorry,'' she kicked Venom where their member should be.

**''And you don't have to be, we are well protected.''**

''Would be a shame if you weren't,'' Flash joked. ''Swap?'' he offered when brown-haired lay on him, rendering him unable to move.

''Good idea,'' Eddie said as symbiote jumped to Flash.

**''Yeah,''** Agent Venom broke the weapon of their attacker. **''Everybody stay calm,''** they asked people in the restaurant. **''We've got everything under control,''** they assured.

Agent Venom grabbed brown-haired guy and hit his head on the table until he lost consciousness. Eddie was in the middle of the fight with the lady. He sticked a knife in her hand, much to her disbelief, making her angry. Blood ran down her arm. She hit his back with non-electric end of her weapon, making him fall to the ground and jumped at him holding in her hand the knife he wounded her with. Before she reached him, he turned quickly and kicked her guts. Agent webbed her.

**''Call the police. They will take care of them. We should go now,''** Agent saluted as they walked out.

Eddie eyed Agent Venom.

''Correct me if mistaken, but you have never tried flying together?'' he asked.

**''We haven't.''**

''Oh, that's unfair, love!'' Eddie smiled. ''You ought to!''

**Flash never asked about it,** symbiote said in a self-defense and revealed Flash's face.

''I don't even know where we should start,'' teacher said uncertainly.

''I'd suggest starting from wings,'' Eddie looked at clueless Flash and symbiote that tried to guide him. ''Let us show you,'' he let a sigh.

''Be my guests.''

Symbiote transferred to Eddie turning them into Venom. Wings emerged from their back.

**''You do it like this,''** they instructed.

Flash touched one of wings and caressed it. It felt so soft and smooth.

''This didn't teach me much. I still don't know how to do it.''

**''Hey, stop! It tickles!''** they demanded. **''You wouldn't have problems with growing wings if you didn't resist it. You are blocking it, open your mind.''**

''Yes, whatever it means. But you guys look great with these! Like an angel,'' Flash kissed wing.

**''Don't we look more like a demon?''**

''Well, devils are fallen angels, aren't they?'' ex-soldier laughed happily.

**''OK, we know how to teach you flying,''** black goo swallowed Flash. Once more three of them were one.

**We will show you how to use wings. Just do what we do,** symbiote said.

_'Start, then. I'm waiting.'_

_'I'd tell you to hold on,'_ Eddie joked.

Venom moved their wings and rose above buildings.

_'Isn't that wonderful?'_ Eddie asked.

_'It's great! I've definitely been missing out.'_

**Now we will be moving wings without Eddie's help.**

_'I don't think I'm ready,'_ Flash freaked out.

**Don't worry, we won't let us fall,** alien assured.

Flash tried really hard, but new body part was somehow different than tendrils or extra arms or legs. Wings just were unwilling to listen. As they were falling, they shot a web and swinged.

_'If this makes you feel better, in San Fran we tried four times before we succeeded,'_ Eddie noted.

**And we woke Dylan up, he wasn't too happy about it.**

_'Maybe I don't lack talent that much,'_ Flash hoped.

_'We've got time to work on this. Hey, I've got this stupid idea.'_

_'Don't tempt me to ask you what is the number of your stupid ideas,'_ teacher joked.

_'Do you think, doctor Steven is still at work?'_ Eddie asked.

_'I don't think so, it's late now.'_

**Let's check it out,** symbiote suggested.

* * *

 

They moved towards Alchemax. When they got there, they looked through the window. Doctor was working in his lab. For a moment they considered breaking the window, but after short discussion they decided to enter the building in more socially acceptable way – breaking in while being invisible.

Steve didn't hear Venom walk into his workspace, busy studying his data and singing some songs about moles.

Venom parted into two men, symbiote stayed with Flash.

''Hi, doc,'' Eddie said.

''Oh, Eddie! Haven't seen you in a while,'' scientist was startlet, but happy to see his friend. ''And I see Mr. Thompson is here too. How is your partner?''

**''I'm fine, thank you,''** symbiote peaked from Flash's arm.

''You are with Mr. Thompson now?'' man on the wheelchair scratched his head in a confusion. ''I hope you didn't come here to fight again. Last time Liz was really mad about it.''

''No, we came to some kind of agreement,'' Flash said.

''Glad to hear that,'' doctor nodded.

** ''We wanted to show you something, it may interest you.'' **

''I'm all ears,'' he cleaned his glasses.

Symbiote covered Flash and didn't stop there, much to Steve's surprise. It spread on Eddie too.

''Amazing!'' scientist said in delight. ''How long can you keep this form?''

** ''We haven't tested our limits yet. We don't bond like that often. But you may want to know that Klyntar part of us is able to communicate with both Eddie and Flash in their minds, even if separated. However there is a distance limit.'' **

''There are two hosts now?'' Steve looked with his scientific look at Venom.

** ''Yes.'' **

''May I take a sample?'' he was clearly fascinated. ''I wonder how Klyntar metabolism works with two hosts.''

Venom reached out one of their tendrils to scientist.

** ''Help yourself.'' **

Doctor Steven cut part of inky mass off and put it in a test-tube.

''We should stay in touch more often. I want to let you know about my finding, when it comes.''

** ''Don't worry, we will call you.'' **

''Anyway, I met Sleeper some time ago, he was looking for you,'' Steve put test-tube on his desk. ''I hope he found you.''

**''Yes, he spent some time with us, but he went to space again,''** they said it with a dose of regret.  **''We think we should go now, we are not welcomed here anyway. We may not be fighting here, nevertheless, when Liz finds us, she is going to be really angry.''**

''You are probably right, but you could visit me from time to time.''

** ''We will. Good night, doctor Steven.'' **

''Keep your word, bye,'' he returned to his studies.

 


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flash and Eddie (and symbiote) go to the party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating for some time. I was quite busy with real life.

''Eddie, are you ready?'' Flash brushed his hair.

''Give me a moment!'' Eddie skipped on one leg, putting on his jeans. He wore black T-shirt. He wore them more often since Flash told him he looks quite hot in black. ''I'm not sure it's a good idea for me to meet your colleagues.''

''Come on, you need to socialise a little bit.''

''I consider myself pretty socialised person. I just don't want to ruin your reputation,'' Eddie smirked.

**Your socialising usually ends with you thinking you didn't need to talk to others,** symbiote noted meanly.

''And I don't need to. We've got each other. Besides, I talk to Dylan, sometimes I talk to Andi and on special occasions I even speak to Parker.''

''Wow, what a sacrifice. Somebody should give you an order for that,'' Flash handed his boyfriend a comb. ''You really don't have to worry about my reputation, Ed.''

**It couldn't get any worse, anyway,** alien brushed Flash's hair using one of its tendrils. Eddie burst with laughter.

''If you say so, love. I think I need to learn more about Flash's bad reputation. Looks like I didn't know what I was getting into.''

''Hey! I'm respected army vet! I wanted to say you wouldn't destroy my reputation,'' Flash seemed to be sulky about what he heard before.

''Yes, yes, keep telling it yourself, maybe someone is going to believe you,'' Eddie kissed his man.

**Why do you care that much about it? Your friends don't care about your reputation, so you don't need to. Look at Eddie, he doesn't care whether other people trust him, he just gets what he wants.**

''Well, Eddie might not be the best example here,'' ex-soldier chuckled.

''There are actually a few people whose trust I care about,'' Eddie looked Flash in the eye. ''Speaking of people I don't give a damn about what they think about me, I still don't like the idea of Peter joining us on our trip. I understand you asked Andi, but Parker? Why? I wonder why he even agreed.''

''More people, more fun. Stop complaining,'' Flash kissed Eddie's lips.

**I have to agree with Eddie. We are going on trip with Spider-Man, there are going to be two symbiotes. He's not going to react too well to us, he never does,** men felt some mix of anger and sorrow in their other.

''Give him some time, he's still learning,'' Flash defended his friend.

''He should have learnt by now,'' Eddie crossed his arms.

**You know too well what I mean, Flash. Parker hurt me, rejected me.**

''He was scared, he didn't and still don't understand you, buddy.''

**Maybe so, but don't say that none of you were ever scared of me. You both at some point were, I know it. And yet we are here. Peter betrayed me many times, he used my naivety. I don't really trust him any longer.**

Flash was helpless at this conversation. He didn't want make Eddie and their Klyntar befriend Peter, he would send them to doctor to check if they were alright if this happened, but he wished they stopped being allergic to him. And he wished alien stopped feeling endangered around Peter.

''He is not going to hurt you, I promise, OK?'' Flash patted black mass.

''I'll hurt him really bad if he even tries to,'' Eddie warned.

''I know. That's why I won't let him,'' Flash smiled. ''We should hurry up if we don't want to be late.''

* * *

 

Party took place at one of Flash's workmates home. Eddie always deemed teachers to be serious kind of folks who avoided parties. Now he was about to meet a whole bunch of them. Part of him was quite curious about it. What could they be talking about? Grades? Students? Their husbands' trousers and their wives' dresses?

''Hi! Sorry we're late,'' Flash hugged woman who came to greet them and gave her some snacks they brought with them.

''Oh, not a problem at all,'' she waved casually. ''Glad you came,'' she shook Eddie hand. ''You must be Eddie, right? I'm Irene.''

''Yes, nice to meet you,'' Eddie nodded.

Irene led them to her living room, where the rest of guests was. Music was playing and some people were dancing. Some other focused on snacks, some were sitting around coffee table and gossiping.

**I bet behind this curtain there is some kissing couple** , alien noted. Eddie rolled his eyes and sighed, he didn't need that information. Flash was halting his giggles.

''It's Gina and Sam,'' Flash whispered to Eddie's ear. ''They are pretending nobody sees them, but everyone knows about them.''

''Are you hungry? Feel free to help yourselves,'' Irene fulfilled her host's duties.

''No, thanks. Maybe later,'' Eddie faked a smile.

''Flash! Hi, man!'' some brown-haired tan-skinned guy waved at them.

''Hey, Rich! Rich, this is Eddie. Eddie meet Rich,'' Flash introduced them to each other.

''So, you are Eugene's flatmate?'' red-haired woman with freckles asked. She looked like this kind of nature-loving, slightly mad, kind-hearted witch. ''Come sit with us,'' she patted couch and Eddie reluctantly listened to her. ''Oh, I'm Martha, by the way.''

''Yeah, hi. So, yes, well, Flash and I live together,'' Eddie hesitated and after a moment leant to his boyfriends ear. ''How much do they know?'' he whispered.

''Haven't told them about us if that's what you want to know,'' Flash whispered back. Eddie nodded.

''For how long do you know each other?'' Richard asked. Flash and Eddie looked at each other. They haven't counted how long it has been since they first met, they didn't even remember when exactly it was. They knew each other long enough.

''Years,'' Flash smiled. ''But we've been living together for maybe three months now.''

**And dating for not even a week** , symbiote joked.

''We decided to stick together when Flash came back to New York. I had some affair outside city too,'' Eddie put one of his legs on top of his other.

''Yeah, I remember, Flash told us he had to leave New York for some time. Maybe I should take a rest from it too. But then there is job,'' Martha sighed sadly.

''Right, kids can be really tired, can't they?'' Rich took a sip from his glass.

''Maybe in your classes,'' Flash shook his head.

''You've got easier job, you teach PE! Try teaching them Maths!'' Rich dared him.

''Sorry, I'm not that good at Maths,'' Flash laughed.

''Where do you work, Eddie?'' Martha asked.

''I'm a journalist,'' Eddie bit his lip. Everything started there, from the article about Sin-Eater. Luckily, nobody remembered now about that.

''Interesting. You've got to do a lot of research, don't you?'' Rich looked at Eddie.

''That's a part of my job,'' Eddie shrugged. ''Excuse me for a moment,'' he got up and walked to the table with snacks. He picked some cheese on a toothpick.

''We haven't met before, have we?'' some man in purple sweatshirt asked.

''I don't think we have. I came here with my friend. He insisted on me coming,'' Eddie poured some water into a glass.

''Oh my, poor you,'' guy smiled. ''Who is he?''

''Who?'' Eddie crossed his arms.

''Your friend.''

''Flash, who else could it be?'' Eddie sat on the edge of a table.

''I don't know, anyone? I'm Jim, I work as librarian,'' he bit a sandwich.

''I'm Eddie also known as 'Flash's flatmate','' Eddie joked.

''You are close friends, aren't you?''

''Yeah, we have a lot in common.''

* * *

 

''Friend of yours is pretty shy, isn't he?'' Martha asked Flash.

''Is he?'' Flash tilted his head.

**I don't know. We have no secrets to each other. When we visited Sleeper at Alchemax, we walked in front of Liz just in underwear.**

''He isn't,'' Flash decided. ''He just needs some time to know people.''

''Sometimes you look like you were talking to yourself,'' Richard joked.

''It's easier for me to think this way,'' Flash put his hands on the back of his head.

**Because your thoughts are pretty chaotic.**

''Eddie seems to be a nice guy,'' redhead looked at Eddie chatting with librarian.

''He is, but he pretends to be a douchebag. And he really is good at it.''

''Then why do you bear with him?'' Irene walked from behind.

''You missed the first part of sentence, he is nice,'' Flash turned his head to see her. ''Is Matt here? I haven't seen him.''

''Yeah, he is somewhere. I think he wanted to ask Jim for a dance, but Jim wanted to dance with Hannah. Why?'' Irene asked.

''Just asking,'' Flash shrugged.

''There he is,'' Martha pointed at man standing next to librarian.

* * *

 

''Are you sure, Jim, you don't want to dance with me?'' Matt asked.

''Sorry, Matt, but I'm not interested.''

''Well, hello. Who are you?'' Matt walked to Eddie.

_'What a pathetic pick up line,'_ Eddie thought.

''I'm Eddie, Flash's flatmate and no, I'm not gonna dance with you,'' Eddie said with boredom in his voice.

''What a directness!'' Matt clapped his hands. ''Why would you think I want you to dance with me?''

''Just guessing. You look like this kind of person who asks everyone to dance with him until someone agrees.''

''I like you, you look like a cool guy. 'No' means 'no', 'yes' means 'yes'. I like it.'' Matt slowly nodded.

''Oh, please,'' Eddie snorted and turned his head. He looked at Flash approaching him.

Ex-soldier grabbed Eddie's hand and pulled him strongly.

''Eddie, come with me,'' he urged.

''What? Jealous?'' Eddie grinned.

**He was picking you up. Only we can do it.**

''I wouldn't call it flirting, love. He is terrible at it.''

''Matt flirts with everyone. Once he tried to flirt with both Gina and Sam. I wonder why they didn't kick him in his ass.''

''I can do it for you if you want to,'' Eddie offered. Ex-soldier laughed.

''Eddie, dance with me,'' he asked.

''What? In front of everyone?''

''Yes, why not,'' Flash wondered.

''You have protheses and I can't dance, for example. And you'll have to explain to your colleagues that in the fact your flatmate is your boyfriend. They'll start talking about you and all that stuff.''

''They are going to find out sooner or later, but thanks for your concern. Besides, they are already talking about me. PE teacher without legs? I'm sure they gossip a lot.''

**Eeediiieee... I want to dance with us** , symbiote pleaded.

''Please, honey,'' Flash whispered.

''Aaalright, you two,'' Eddie placed his hand on Flash's back. ''Am I doing it right? I have only danced with women. Maybe I should put my hand on your shoulder.''

''No, it's fine, you are taller than me,'' Flash put his hand on Eddie's shoulder.

''Does it matter?''

''I don't know,'' Flash shrugged. ''Hey, it's not that bad. I think you are pretty good at it.''

''Thanks, babe,'' Eddie whispered into Flash's ear.

'''Babe'? Really, Eddie?'' Flash smiled.

''Yes,'' Eddie kissed his boyfriend. ''I think we shouldn't stay here much longer.''

''Why? It's nice here.''

''I hope you haven't forgotten about my little brother.''

''I haven't. But we've got our trip prepared. We pick Dylan up from the airport, then we meet Andi at the train station and go to Peter and then we go on our trip. Where is the problem?''

''The problem is we need to get up at 6 o'clock, Flash.''

''Complaining,'' Flash put his head on Eddie's shoulder.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flash, Eddie, their symbiote, Dylan, Andi, Mania and Peter go to the campside.

''Flash!'' Eddie poked his boyfriend.

''Hm?'' teacher muttered with face buried in his pillow.

''Get up! We need to pick up Dylan from the airport,'' Eddie left their bed and opened up the closet.

''Yes, yes, I'm getting up,'' Flash rubbed his eyes.

''Yeah, I can see you getting up,'' Eddie rolled his eyes.

**Let me help,** symbiote offered. It covered Flash's thighs and formed missing parts of his legs and then pushed Flash from the bed. Ex-soldier hit the ground.

''It wasn't necessary, you know,'' he stood up and flicked his pajamas.

''Oh, I think it was,'' Eddie said with a grin and kissed Flash's cheek. ''I told you we should have left earlier.''

**So you did.**

''I can hardly argue with that,'' Flash crossed his arms. ''Don't dress too fancy, we are going on a trip, remember?'' he patted Eddie's shoulder.

''Have you ever seen me dressed fancy?'' Eddie raised an eyebrow. Well, Flash hasn't seen them dressed elegant, because they were dressed smart for his funeral. Both Eddie and the symbiote decided not to speak about it.

**We can be fancy if you want to.**

''Not now, love. Flash hasn't put his protheses on yet,'' Eddie smiled mischievously.

When they finally dressed up, they had to pack up for their trip.

''Let's see... Additional pair of trousers? Check. Additional T-shirt? Check. Peter said he was going to bring with him two tents and Andi got one too, so we have to take only one with us. Looks like we are ready,'' Flash announced.

''What about maps, flashlights and some food?''

**We are going into the woods. Can't we go on a hunt?**

''We've got maps and flashlights and about eatables... we can stop for a shopping. I don't think hunting is a good idea, buddy.''

* * *

 

''Eddie!'' Dylan waved at him.

''How was your journey?''

''Thank you, it was fine,'' Sarah greeted them.

''It was so boooring,'' Dylan sighed.

''I believe you haven't met yet. Sarah, this is Flash, we live together. We have visited you some time ago, but only Dylan was at home at that time and we couldn't stay longer.''

**Eddie,** Klyntar urged him to give them more proper information.

''That's alright. Nice to meet you, Flash.''

_'Whatever,'_ Eddie decided, _'Dylan is going to ask about it soon anyway and if he has forgotten about it, our other will graciously tell everyone about it.'_

**Of course I will, Eddie. Dylan and Andi are family and they deserve to know.**

''He is also my boyfriend,'' he added hoping he wasn't turning red. ''Flash, this is Sarah, Dylan's mom.''

''Nice to meet you, too,'' Flash smiled.

''Welcome to the family,'' Sarah shook Flash's hand. ''Alright, I shall leave you boys alone, duties are calling. Have a nice time. I'll come for Dylan next Saturday. Bye.''

''Thank you, goodbye,'' Eddie waved at her. ''Hungry?'' he asked his brother.

''No, thank you,'' Dylan looked at both men. ''So, you are together?''

''Yes,'' Flash smiled and Eddie was happy he started talking. At least he saved him from it.

''And what about your alien?''

''Our partner is with us, but this is not the best place for it to revealing itself,'' when Flash said it, Eddie's shirt moved slightly.

''That's not what I meant. Eddie told me they were married and now you are together,'' it was hard to tell whether it was a statement or a question.

''But I also told you there were no legal marriages with Klyntar, remember? So, officially I'm not married,'' Eddie looked at his brother.

**Tell him I don't mind,** symbiote asked. **He won't understand if none of you tells him.**

''And our partner doesn't mind it at all. You see, we are both its hosts,'' Flash explained.

''So, like you are both married with your alien and you are simultaneously dating each other?''

''You got it right,'' teacher assured him.

''Don't we have to pick up Andi from the train station?'' Eddie changed the subject, but he knew he wouldn't escape it for long. They'll have to tell Andi too.

''Eddie, you might be interested in hearing news about our dad,'' Dylan reckoned.

''Not really, but since you started talking about it, what is it?''

''They didn't put him in jail, but he is forbidden from coming anywhere near me, so I guess it is fine,'' boy shrugged.

''I think they should have locked him up,'' Eddie felt offended by the court.

* * *

 

''Andi!'' Flash hugged his protege. ''I'm so glad to see you! Is Mania with you?'' he knew her symbiote was with her, but he had to ask.

''I missed you, too, coach. We haven't been apart since you helped Mania and me.''

''Glad to hear that,'' Flash smiled.

''If I remember correctly, you are Dylan, Eddie's brother,'' Andi greeted him.

''Yes. And you are Andi and you've got symbiote called Mania, right?''

''Good memory,'' Andi stopped her bag from falling from her shoulder.

''Have you heard that we might become family in the future?'' Dylan whispered to Andi.

She looked surprised at him and narrowed her eyes. Her symbiote didn't understand either.

''No, what do you mean?'' Mania and Andi felt intrigued, this boy knew something and his voice suggested that they should know it, but it was some kind of secret.

''Flash and you are like family, amirite?'' Dylan was definitely into creating mysterious climax.

''Yeah, so?'' she shrugged. ''Oh my,'' she rolled her eyes. ''Speak directly, don't waste our time.''

''What are you talking about there?'' Flash asked curiously.

''You know what they are talking about, don't pretend you don't,'' Eddie sighed.

''Do you think so?'' teacher scratched his head.

**Well, you told Andi you had new love interest, but you haven't told her who exactly it was,** symbiote noted.

''It was supposed to be surprise!'' Flash spread his arms. ''Don't look at me like that. Dylan didn't know it was me until today.''

''Is it about Flash's new date?'' Andi asked Dylan. He nodded. ''Eddie's his boyfriend?'' she raised her eyebrow and took a look at men standing maybe five meters away from them.

''Yeah, exactly,'' kid laughed.

Purple-haired teenager walked closer to men.

''When did you want to tell us you were dating?'' she looked at them.

''Uh... Today?'' Flash offered. ''I hope you are alright with that?''

''With you two dating?''

''Three of us,'' Eddie corrected her.

''Good to know Venom is not left out. Yeah, it's fine. If it makes you happy I'm, no, we're happy for you, all of you. It's good to have some family, after all,'' she tilted her head.

''It is,'' Eddie smiled slightly. It looked like Dylan and Sarah were fine with it, Andi and Mania were too, so it meant their families approved it. Eddie knew well enough his father won't be too happy about it, but his father was never happy about him, so screw him. ''Who else should we tell, babe?'' he asked Flash.

''Please stop,'' Andi begged. ''Are you going to be like this for the whole trip?''

''I didn't sign for this,'' Dylan sighed.

''I should call my mother and my sister, Jesse. And you?'' Flash grabbed Eddie's shoulder.

''Except for Sleeper? Uh, pretty much no one.''

**What about doctor Steven?**

''Right, maybe doctor Steven some time later. And then maybe Liz Allan?'' Eddie wasn't so sure about it.

''Yes, we could tell Liz and MJ... and Harry. I know them from my school times.''

''Please, tell me it won't be like this for the whole time,'' Dylan asked Andi.

''I don't know,'' she shook her head.

* * *

 

When they had their tents ready, they lit the campfire. Flash took their food.

''We've got sausages, bread and for dessert marshmallows,'' he smiled and lay on his back taking a deep breath. ''Isn't that nice? Away from busy and noisy city,'' he took a blade of grass and played with it.

''Since we've got campfire, shouldn't we start telling some stories?'' Peter asked.

''What kind of stories?'' Andi played with her symbiote, who looked very pleased.

''The ones people tell at campsides?'' Peter shrugged.

''Oh, I know!'' Dylan clapped his hands. ''Flash, tell us about your space travels!''

''Maybe next time. We don't have enough time for that,'' Flash laughed kind-heartedly.

''You had so many adventures in space?'' Eddie's brother asked.

**''We were in the Guardians of the Galaxy and later we were Space Knight. We had plenty of them!''** Eddie's and Flash's symbiote said and one could easily feel excitement in its voice.

''Then, Eddie, tell about your fights with Spider-Man!'' Dylan encouraged.

Peter looked confused at him. Sure enough, he didn't know Peter was Spider-Man, but why he wanted to hear that? It seemed that Dylan liked his brother and his suit. Shouldn't he be more interested in real hero winning rather than Venom winning?

''Nah, I don't think it is a good idea. You see, we've got two Spider-fans here,'' he pointed at Flash and Peter. ''Flash is the head of Spider-Man fan club,'' Eddie snorted. Andi joined him soon, but she was actually laughing at this situation. Dylan apparently didn't know that Peter was Spider-Man and he prefered Venom ( _'Good choice,'_ she thought, but she was biased as she was host too, additionally Mania was Venom's clone, after all.)

**''I don't think that is the problem,''** symbiote wanted to take its revenge on Parker where it could.

''What's so funny about it?'' Flash asked confused.

''N-nothing,'' Andi said trying to stop laughing. Mania was laughing too.

''Take your guesses, dear,'' Eddie kissed Flash's cheek.

''But you are Agent Venom! Don't you think that Venom is, you know, cooler?'' Dylan asked.

''I think both of them are great, in their own way,'' Flash looked at Peter.

Older symbiote coiled around Eddie and turned into Venom.

**''Thank you for validating us,''** they hugged Flash and Peter was quite surprised to see how gently Venom did it. **''But you know that we are better.''**

''For sure there are some things you are better at,'' teacher murmured caressing his boyfriends' cheek.

''Ugh, guys, if you need some space, go to your tent,'' Andi grimaced.

''I think that Spider-Man is better,'' Peter decided to defend his honour.

**''And we think we are better.''**

''Shh... Calm down, darlings,'' Flash rubbed Venom's back.

Andi wanted to say that there was going to be another Spider-Man versus Venom fight, but decided not to uncover Parker's secret indentity. It was way funnier than she expected it to be.

''Have you met Sleeper?'' she asked Dylan.

''No, I had no chance, but I'd like to. He's my nephew, right?'' he held his marshmallow over the fire. He'll think about dinner later. ''And you?''

''He, Flash, Eddie, Venom and Spider-Man helped Mania and me to rebond, so yes. We decided to treat each other as cousins.''

''Really? That's good.''

''Yes. I haven't told you that Mania is in the fact Venom's clone.''

''Sleeper is Venom's child, but your symbiote is clone?'' Dylan wondered.

''Strange, isn't it? Klyntars are very different from any other species.''

''Sooo... Venom or Spider-Man?'' Eddie's brother asked Flash's protege.

''Venom, of course. We both prefer Venom. Or more specifically speaking, Agent Venom. Flash and their other helped me and Mania a lot, I owe him, both of them.''

''Do you think we are going to become in-laws soon?'' he asked.

''Judging by their behaviour? Very soon.''

''I wished they stopped kissing every five seconds,'' Dylan joked.

''Me too. And Peter probably too.''

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like writing happy Venom family. They deserve it. Next time I should include Sleeper to complete the picture.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie and Flash talk about their fathers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've read the summary for Venom v4 #11 and I've got to congratulate Donny Cates. He achieved what no one else had achieved before - he made me decide to ignore cannon. I don't always like cannon in comics/movies/books, but I try to make peace with it, maybe find some ways around using what is in cannon. But I never ever ignore cannon. Well, that changed today.

Eddie looked around and sighed with relief. He was really glad that Dylan spent some time with them, but he was also more than happy to have their home just for them once more. It seemed that Andi (and Mania) and Dylan got along pretty well and didn't mind Flash, Eddie and Venom being together. Well, as long as they weren't kissing too much in front of them. Eddie even had feeling they were happy for them. Flash of course was sure they were, but again, Flash was the happy and chatty one, Eddie dared to say that he was an optimist, while Eddie usually was grumpy and avoided unnecessary talking. Flash called him a pessimist, but Eddie said he was a realist and reality was cruel. Eddie tried to engage their other into their bickering, but failed to do so. Symbiote knew better not to do 'sides' with its hosts.

''So...'' Eddie said.

''So?'' Flash raised his eyebrow, asking his boyfriend to be more specific.

''Have you told your family?'' Eddie took a dumbbell in his hand.

''About what?'' Flash took another dumbbell. They had to keep in shape.

''You know what I am talking about. Don't play dumb.''

**Eddie's right, Flash,** symbiote scolded him.

''Of course I am,'' Eddie noted.

''OK, you're right. No, I haven't told them yet. I... I don't know if they are going to accept this as well as Andi did. Jesse would probably have, but my mother? I don't know,'' he avoided looking at Eddie.

''It kinda hypocrite of you not to tell them and nag about me not wanting to tell Dylan in the first place,'' Eddie accused him.

''I will tell Jesse, I will. But my mom... I don't want her to reject me, she might not understand. Besides, you haven't told your father, have you? And you won't ever tell him, am I right?''

Symbiote wanted to stop Flash from saying these words, but it was too late. It knew it was Eddie's Achilles' heel. Mentioning his father made Eddie furious, sometimes sad, sometimes both.

**Flash!** it growled.

''My father rejected me long time ago. He makes sure I know it everytime we cross our paths. He makes sure I won't forget that. There's no reason to tell him. He's not my family anymore,'' Eddie threw dumbbell at the floor. ''Like he ever was,'' he added. ''And what about you? You are too afraid to tell your mother. You wouldn't tell you father if he was alive! You were too scared of him, weren't you? I bet you still are.''

''He would disown me, no doubt. He would yell at me and most probably beat me. Then tell me I was no good and I never had been. That I am not a real man. That I keep disappointing him my whole life,'' thinking about it filled Flash with sadness, brought back memories he wished to be gone. He clenched his fists.

''Tell me more about this,'' Eddie crossed his arms. ''You could have had A+ grades, finish college with honours...''

''Do great in the football team...'' Flash added.

''But you could never be good enough for him.''

''Sure you couldn't. Your cousins did better and you are just a loser. Every thought you'd think he'd disapprove. Every your mistake would make him mad and he'd let you feel his anger on your skin,'' Flash finally looked Eddie into face. ''You know that, don't you?''

''My whole childhood, my whole teenhood. Even when I moved out, I couldn't escape this. I guess it's stuck in my head forever.''

''My dad used to beat Jesse too. I tried to make mom stop him, but all she did was telling me it was my fault. That I knew father had bad temper and I was provoking him. Gosh, I felt so helpless!'' Flash hid his face in his hands.

''Well, at least you had someone. I never had mother and my father was blaming me for that. However, I'm not sure whether not having mother is worse or having mother that put the blame on you.''

''I pity Jesse, she's got only our mom and me. Since Jack O'Lantern killed her husband, she hasn't found anyone. I think she can't move on.''

Eddie sighed heavily.

''I remember. I was... I was Toxin back then. I know this will never do, but I'm sorry,'' Eddie placed his hand on Flash's shoulder.

''It's not your fault, it's not like you wanted to bond with Toxin in the first place. It wasn't you, it was Jack O'Lantern. Jesse doesn't know you worked with Crime-Master at that time.''

''Are you gonna call them?'' Eddie asked finally.

''I think I will. I should call them more often since I came back. They are family, after all.''

''Fine,'' on Eddie's face appeared faint smile. ''I'll leave you alone if you need some space.''

''No, stay! You can say 'hi' or something. I think Jesse would like to meet you. Not so sure about my mom,'' Flash looked a little bit confused at his boyfriend.

''Do it, then,'' Eddie encouraged.

Flash walked to his bedside table and took his phone. He chose his sister's number.

''Hi, Jesse!''

''Oh, Eugene! It's good to hear you. What's up?'' she asked.

''I told you not to call me 'Eugene','' Flash laughed.

''Yeah, I know, but I like making you mad.''

''I noticed. I'm fine if you want to know. Andi and Dylan visited us and we went on a field trip and later he stayed with us for a week, so we showed him around NY.''

''Sounds good. But who's Dylan?''

''Oh, right. I forgot to tell you. I really should call you more often,'' Flash smiled.

''Damn right you should. You can't keep going on a space trips, disappear or die,'' she put emphasis on the last word. ''And then came back and just let your family and friends know that you are well, but not bother to actually keep them informed.''

''Sorry about that. I'll call more often, promise.''

**When are you going to tell her, Flash? At this ratio it's not going to happen,** symbiote complained.

''Give him some time, love. Maybe in the next five years he's going to tell her,'' Eddie's eyes shined with happiness and desire to start another bicker.

Flash gave him one of this looks that urged people to keep their mouth shut.

''What?'' Eddie raised his arms like he was surrending. ''Just saying.''

''Don't deceive me, Flash. I know you well enough. Anyway, I'm happy to hear from you. So, what about that Dylan?''

''Remember when I told you I have flatmate?''

''Yes, Eddie, right?'' she had to scroll though her memory to find the right name.

''Yes, that's him. His younger half-brother visited us.''

''That's sweet.''

''He's a good kid. It looks that he gets along pretty well with Andi.''

''Glad to hear that you have some people around you.''

''You know, I never was the solitary type,'' Flash shrugged.

''I just wonder why do you have so many youngsters around you,'' she laughed.

''I'm a teacher, I manage kids pretty well,'' Flash coughed. ''Anyway, I called you because I wanted to tell you something very important for me.''

''I hope you've got good news,'' she sounded concerned. ''You don't have any troubles, do you?''

''Everything's perfectly fine, Jesse. Don't worry. I've got a boyfriend,'' Flash turned all red, but she couldn't see that.

''A boyfriend?'' she repeated.

''That's right.''

''I didn't know you were gay. You always picked up girls. A lot of them.''

''I'm pansexual in the fact, but it doesn't matter.''

''OK... Who is he?'' she asked finally.

''Eddie,'' Flash answered briefly.

''Your flatmate Eddie?'' she wanted to make sure.

''Mhhm,'' he confirmed.

''Well, I'm happy for you. But I won't lie, I'm rather surprised.''

''Yeah, everyone is. Myself included,'' Flash laughed.

''Tell her your boyfriend is pretty surprised too,'' Eddie smiled light-heartedly.

**Your other boyfriend is not surprised. I know both of you like no one else.**

''You wanted for this to happen, didn't you?'' Eddie asked their darling.

**Yes,** symbiote sounded like it was no secret. **I knew you would eventually start to like each other if you gave each other a chance.**

''Eddie asked to tell you he was surprised too,'' Flash added.

''You started dating by accident or what?'' she joked.

''Not really,'' Flash scratched his head.

''For how long have you been dating?'' Jesse had to have her curiosity satisfied.

''Two weeks.''

''Have you told mom?''

''Not yet. I don't know how she is going to react to this. Our dad would be disgusted. I'm afraid she would be too,'' Flash sighed.

''Better call her. Even if she won't like this, she should know. Anyway, may I talk to your boyfriend?''

''I think so,'' teacher put phone on his bedside table. ''Eddie, Jesse wants to talk with you,'' he called Eddie and then handed him his phone.

''Hello,'' Eddie greeted her. ''Nice to meet you, Jesse.''

''We haven't met yet, but yeah, nice to meet you.''

''You are right,'' Eddie smiled.

''Taking good care of my big brother?''

''I'm trying to, but he is hard to be taken care of.''

''Don't worry, you are harder to be taken care of,'' Flash whispered in Eddie's ear.

**Maybe some day you will understand how hard it is for me to look after you,** alien joked. **But I love you both, nevertheless.**

Flash stroked a tendril.

''Love you too,'' he said.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I found this somewhere over the Internet and now I wonder: which type I am? Please, tell me, I'm dying to know.
> 
> Types of fic writers:  
> headcanons: every one of your fics is full of your headcanons for the characters, no matter how seemingly improbable said headcanons are. Your body of work is a big fuck you to the canon, and the readers are here for it.
> 
> pain is weakness leaving the body: you pick your favourite characters based on potential for pain, and how pretty they look while you’re torturing them. While you are capable of happy endings and even the occasional fluff, your readers must wade through an ocean of pain first.
> 
> more in character than canon: you have nailed down each character to their essentials, and it shows. No matter what else is going on in the fic, you will not tolerate OOC nonsense. You hate canon because it doesn’t know shit about the characters. Fix it fics and AUs abound with you.
> 
> fluffy clouds of sugar: you write fluff. You have heard vaguely of pain but do not do business with it. No matter the canon, your fic is as sweet and soft as marshmallow. Your readers teeth have long since rotted out. You are working steadily at their gums. Some of them are considering making you pay for their insulin.
> 
> shameless: you write porn. Some people think you only write porn, which is accurate. You will write anything, so long as it’s rated E. You are a bottomless well of filth, an unshamable hydra of kink, always on the lookout for an excuse to write porn.


End file.
